L'amour peut importe ses limites
by Lillylovestory
Summary: UA Harry, un jeune garçon de 17 ans, vient d'arriver à l'école de Poudlard. À l'école, il y fera la rencontre de Drago Malefoy, un fils de PDG qui s'avère être le patron de son père. Seulement grâce au talent d'Harry, ils se verront réuni en tant qu'ami
1. Le Duotang noir

L'amour peut importe les limites

Le Duo-tang noir

Harry Potter, un jeune garçon de 17 ans, venait d'emménager dans le quartier richissime de Londres. Son père, James Potter, s'était fait offrir un nouveau boulot comme chef d'entreprise pour une Banque Londonienne. Celui-ci n'avait aucunement refusé. Il avait sauté sur l'occasion pour profiter de cet événement pour se faire un nom auprès des chefs d'entreprise. Harry fut donc obligé de déménager de Paris à Londres. Sa mère, Lily Evans avait vu cet événement comme un nouveau départ. La femme était une comptable très douée et louangée de tous.

Le jeune homme avait les cheveux noirs d'ébène. Ses yeux vert émeraude ensorcelaient quiconque qui le regardait. Il était toujours d'un chic incomparable. Il était grand, svelte et était finement musclé. Mais sa passion était et restait l'écriture. Il avait toujours rêvé d'un jour publié son tout premier livre. Il l'avait intitulé : L'amour peut importe ses limites. Son père n'appréciait guère que son fils unique devienne un auteur. Il préférait voir son fils prendre sa succession dans sa nouvelle entreprise.

Potter Senior était très autoritaire. Il aimait qu'on lui obéisse et que ne lui fasse pas répéter une seconde fois. Il était ferme et ne changeait que très peu de fois, d'avis. Alors contre son gré, Harry avait été obligé de déménager. La voiture se gara devant le nouveau Manoir Potter. Le jeune garçon attendit que le chauffeur vienne ouvrir la porte de la limousine et élégamment, il sortit de la voiture. Il marcha vers la porte. Le Manoir était immense. Il était recouvert de marbre noir et gris. Les fenêtres étaient tous très élégantes et peinturé en blanc et la porte elle, était noire sombre. Seule la poignée couleur or se démarquait. La porte s'ouvrir et un serviteur s'inclina devant Harry. Le brun esquissa un sourire et inclina légèrement la tête en guise de bonjour.

Tous les serviteurs étaient étonnés de la gratitude et de la gentillesse qu'Harry faisait preuve à leur égard. James était très différent tandis que Lily, restait tendre et magnifique de nature. Tout aussi bien physiquement qu'intérieurement. Le fils unique monta à sa chambre. Il poussa la grande porte de bois. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'immense pièce, les murs étaient recouverts de Rouge et Or. Le lit, lui, avait une couette or avec un immense lion doré. Les draps étaient rouge. C'était justement ses deux couleurs préférés. Il prit son ordinateur portatif et l'emporta sur sa couche. Il alla dans ses dossiers personnels et ouvrit celui qui renfermait son bouquin. Il cliqua sur imprimer le tout. Quelques minutes plus tard, une pile de feuilles écrites sortit de l'imprimante. Le jeune adolescent rangea le tout dans un duo-tang pour être sûr de bien le conserver.

Quelqu'un vint cogner à sa porte. Il laissa échapper son roman sur le sol. Il le ramassa et le cacha sous son oreiller. Il cria par la suite à la personne, qu'elle pouvait entrer. Ce fut sa mère qui franchit le pas de sa porte. Elle lui sourit comme à son habitude. La mère avait les cheveux roux-brun longs qui venait embrasser son dos. Elle portait toujours des habits propres dignes d'une grande comptable comme elle. Elle approcha et vint prendre place aux côtés d'Harry sur sa couche.

- Mon ange, aujourd'hui, tu devras commencer l'école.

- Déjà ! Nous venons à peine d'arriver.

- Ton Père croit qu'il est mieux pour toi de commencer l'école aujourd'hui. Il dit que tu dois rencontrer les élèves et te faire des amis. Il n'aime pas te voir ici.

- Il croit plutôt qu'à cette école je ferai la rencontre de gosses de riches qui pourront faire ami-ami avec Père.

- Surveille tes jugements, jeune homme. Il est impoli de ta part de parler ainsi de ton géniteur. Maintenant, cesse tes enfantillages et mets ton uniforme. Je demanderai à Hagrid, notre chauffeur, d'aller te porter à Poudlard.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, malgré son refus total. Sa mère esquissa un nouveau sourire et l'embrassa sur la tête avant de quitter la chambre en fermant la porte dans un claquement sonore. Il fixa la chaise qui était à côté du foyer. Son uniforme y était apposé. Il prit le pantalon sable et la chemise noire avec le logo de Poudlard et les vêtit rapidement. Puis il alla à la salle de bain. Il admira l'homme qu'il était devenu en trois ans. Il essaya de peigner sa chevelure d'ébène, mais en vain, elle restait toujours en bataille.

Il prit son sac d'école et sortit de la chambre, puis descendit dans le hall. James Potter était justement là, il attendait son fils.

- Mon fils, Hagrid t'attend. Sois fier et rend-moi fier.

- Oui, Père.

James ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils. Harry sortit du manoir. Le grand homme lui ouvrit la porte de la limousine et il pénétra dans la voiture. Elle démarra. À peine dix minutes plus tard, elle s'immobilisa à nouveau. Mais cette fois, elle s'arrêta devant un château de rêve. C'était un palace sans doute. Le Brun attendit qu'on lui ouvre la porte et il sortit.

- Merci, Hagrid !

- Bonne journée, Monsieur Potter.

- Vous de même.

Puis le jeune homme pénétra dans le grand palais. Un vieil homme avec une longue barbe blanche l'attendait dans le grand hall. Il avait un sourire étrange, des lunettes en demi-lune et un accoutrement des plus douteux. C'était une espèce de robe bleue avec des étoiles dorées dessus.

**- Il y a vraiment des gens étranges ici** pensa Harry.

Le vieil homme s'approcha et sourit au nouveau venu.

- Bonjour Monsieur Potter. Je suis Albus Dumbledore, ton Directeur. Je te prierais de me suivre, si tu le veux bien.

Il se retourna et Harry ne tarda pas à le suivre. Ils marchèrent dans de longs couloirs. Puis devant une statue représentant un aigle, le vieux fou s'arrêta. Il ouvrit la porte qu'il y avait à la gauche de la stèle et pénétra dans la pièce. Harry ne se fit pas prier et il y rentra à son tour. L'homme lui demanda de s'asseoir avant de lui-même prendre place dans son grand fauteuil rouge.

- Je te souhaite la Bienvenue à Poudlard. Tu verras, c'est une école prodigieuse. Ici, tout le monde à un talent quelconque.

- Je n'ai aucun talent.

- En fait, on m'a fait savoir que l'écriture te passionnait.

Harry leva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

- Ta mère me l'a fait gentiment savoir. Par contre, cela ne plaît pas à ton Père.

- Il pense pouvoir me faire prendre sa succession.

- Tu ne veux pas ?

- Pas le moindre du monde. Le monde de la politique et de l'économie ne m'intéresse pas. Ce ne sont que des sottises et des chicanes entre les entreprises qui ruinent leur réputation.

- Eh bien, je dois avouer que tu as une piètre opinion de ce métier.

- Vous n'avez pas tout vu.

- Peut importe. Il resta silencieux, puis... Vous pouvez rentrer Mr Malefoy.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un garçon d'une étonnante beauté. Il avait les yeux bleu gris orageux. Ses cheveux blond avait l'air des fils d'or intouchables et son corps était si magnifique. Drago se dirigea vers le bureau de son directeur.

- Vous m'avez demandé ?

- Mr Malefoy, j'aimerais que vous fassiez visité ainsi que vous soyez hôte de Mr Potter pour la journée.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

- Je suis désolé, mais ça ira. Je me débrouillerai seul. affirma Harry.

- Vous êtes sûr ? demanda le vieil homme.

- Certainement. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens dans ce genre d'école. Et puis, j'aimerais pouvoir le faire par moi-même. Rencontrer les gens seul.

- Je comprend, désolé de vous avoir fais déranger Mr Malefoy.

- Ce n'est guère grave.

Le blondinet se retourna vers Harry et lui tendit la main.

- Je suis Drago Malefoy, ravi de faire ta connaissance.

Harry prit sa main.

- Harry Potter.

- Bien le bonjour à toi. Eh bien, Mr le Directeur je vous laisse. Je dois retourner à mes pratiques d'équitation.

- Certainement.

Puis le blond sortit du bureau. Le brun fixa le grisonnant.

- Je vous laisse aussi, Mr. Mon premier cour de Littérature commence dans moins d'une heure.

- Certainement. Je vous souhaite un bon séjour parmi nous.

-Merci, monsieur.

Il quitta à son tour la pièce circulaire. Les couloirs étaient assez vastes. Accrochés au plafond, des panneaux faisaient offices de guide pour les élèves. La classe de Littérature était à droite. Il prit donc le couloir de droite et marcha ainsi jusqu'à sa classe.

Arrivée, il pénétra dans la grande pièce. Elle était vaste, mais terne. Une femme portant un drôle de chapeau pointu était assise à son bureau griffonnant sur une pile de papier qui semblait être des travaux manuels. Harry traversa la pièce et alla voir son professeur.

- Bonjour Mme McGonogall. Je suis Harry Potter.

- Ah, vous êtes le nouveau. Ravi de vous rencontrer. Vous prendrez place à la seconde table à droite. Votre copain de bureau sera Ronald Weasley.

Il aquiesça et alla déposer ses choses à sa place. Il prit place sur la chaise et ouvrit son sac. Il y sortit le fameux Duo-tang qui renfermait ses plus profondes pensées de la vie. Il entreprit de la lire pour la deux centièmes fois. Il adorait son livre. Il le pensait très réussi. Un ''bang'' sonore le fit sortir de ses songes. Un sac d'école brun en cuir froissé venait de tombé à plat sur la table de bois vernie. Le Brun leva la tête. Un roux relativement grand tenait par la taille une brunette au cheveux bouclé qui avait un air intelligent.

- Salut ! Je suis Ronald Weasley et elle s'est Hermione Granger, ma petite amie.

''Sa petite amie''. Il l'avait dit sur un ton ferme qui voulait préciser que ceci était sa propriété privée.

- Salut, je suis Harry Potter, je suis arrivé ce matin.

- Content de te connaître. J'espère que tu t'y plairas.

- Merci.

Le Roux embrassa la Brune et celle-ci alla s'asseoir, la table derrière eux. Puis il prit place à côté de lui. Il fixa ce qu'Harry lisait. Il fut étonné de ne pas connaître le titre du livre inscrit sur le haut de la page.

- Que lis-tu ? Ce texte ne me dit absolument rien.

Avant même que Harry lui réponde, une vois sensuelle répondit:

- C'est sûr que si tu lisais plus, la belette, tu saurais c'est qui !

Des éclats de rire commencèrent. Ron vint pour répondre, mais McGonogall leva la tête et pria les élèves de se taire fermement.

- Bonjour à tous. Je veux vous annoncer que nous avons un nouvel élève Harry Potter. Bon, aujourd'hui le cours se portera sur un auteur connu à travers le monde. C'est sans nul doute : Michel Tremblay. Dans la bibliothèque juste ici, vous pourrez prendre chacun un livre de sa composition. J'aimerais que vous le lisiez et que vendredi, vous me le remettiez avec un compte rendu de votre appréciation ainsi qu'un court résumé du roman. Maintenant, vous pouvez venir le chercher.

Tous se levèrent et choisirent leur livre respectif. Harry prit dans ses mains un livre intitulé : La nuit des princes charmants. Seul le titre racontait une histoire d'amour. Il tourna le livre pour en lire la quatrième de couverture. Cela parlait d'une histoire d'amour entre une jeune homme et un autre homme. En fait, une histoire homosexuelle. Cela le représentait bien, puisque Harry était lui même gay. Ils revinrent s'asseoir à leur place. Minerva leur dit de commencer leur lecture. Le silence vint régner sur la classe et tous firent leur lecture.

Environ une heure plus tard, le bruit du carillon retentit. Les élèves se levèrent et quittèrent la classe rapidement. Harry se leva et quitta la pièce à son tour. Drago Malefoy fixa la place vide du jeune nouveau. Un Duo-tang noir était resté là. Il se dirigea vers celui-ci et le prit. En fixant la couverture. Une simple phrase y était inscrite : L'amour peut importe ses limites. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrit la couverture. Une histoire y était inscrite. Le premier réflexe fut d'aller lui redonner, mais celui-ci se résigna à le conserver. Il voulait le lire. Il retourna à sa place, prit son sac et quitta définitivement la pièce.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry avait prit place à côté de Ron, Hermione pour le repas. Ils lui présentèrent la ''gang''. Il y avait un grand noir, Dean Thomas, un Irlandais, Seamus Finnigan. Il y avait également un perdu, Neville Longdubat, une cinglée, Luna Lovegood. Une Rousse, Ginny Weasley ainsi que des jumeaux roux qui étaient également les frères et la soeur de Ron, Fred et Georges Weasley. Le brun fut quelque peu gêné au début. Dean et Seamus se dévorait la bouche sans être gênés. Harry les fixa, non pas avec dédain, mais avec questionnement. Alors ce genre de relation était permise ici. Au moins une école différente.

- Dean. Pourriez-vous éviter de traumatiser Harry la première journée.

- Ça me va... Je t'assure. Je suis pour ce genre de relation.

- Alors, tu l'es toi aussi ? Demanda Seamus

- Oui.

- Dommage que je suis avec Dean. Je t'aurais sauté dessus sans hésiter.

Cette phrase lui fut d'une grande douleur. Seamus venait de gagner un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de son petit ami. Il esquissa un sourire, puis ils reprirent leur jeu de traitement de canale. Ron fit une face agacé. C'était franchement exagéré, mais bon, l'amour n'avait pas de limite et ça, même Harry le savait. Ils mangèrent, puis lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils allèrent dans le parc de Poudlard sous un peuplier pour faire connaissance. C'était période libre toute l'après-midi.

Pendant ce moment, Drago avait tout écouté et tout vu de la situation. Il savait maintenant que le nouveau était gay, qu'il aimait l'écriture, qu'il en avait même fait un livre. Le Blond se rappela soudain que c'était lui qui avait le manuscrit. Il le prit dans son sac et l'ouvrit. Il en commença la lecture.

_[.... Le corps du jeune homme exprimait sa gratitude à la vie. Il profitait de tous les instants présents que pour seulement vivre son unique passion : L'écriture. Il n'aimait pas l'autorité de son père sur lui. Mais il se devait de lui obéir. ...... Son cœur exprimait une envie profonde d'exprimer son amour à ce garçon. Il l'aimait tant......]_

Ces phrases surprirent Drago. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. Des idées vinrent régner dans sa tête. Il était chamboulé. Comment un si jeune garçon pouvait écrire des choses comme celles-ci ? Il resta devant le livre, étonné. Le blond n'en revenait tout simplement pas de ce qu'il avait lu. Lui-même, le Prince de Poudlard, était hétérosexuel, alors comment un simple livre peut lui avoir fait douter de son orientation ? Blaise, son meilleur ami, lui donna un coup dans les côtes. Le jeune blondinet se retourna vers son ami noir.

- Hey Drake, qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'es silencieux ?

- Je...je... Rien ! dit-il d'un ton ferme.

- Tu es troublé ? C'est étrange!

- Je t'ai dit que tout allait bin. Vas-tu te la fermez à la fin ?

- Désolé Dray, ne te fâches pas pour des sottises.

- Je déteste qu'on me questionne ainsi.

L'Africain voyait bien que son ami était embarrassé, mais il n'osa pas lui redemander une nouvelle fois, car cette fois, il goûterait à la colère des Malefoy et quand cela arrivait, on préférait être très loin. Blaise fixa Drago une dernière fois, puis il se leva.

- Ou vas-tu ?

- J'ai un cours de guitare dans cinq minutes.

- Ah, euh... Ok. Moi de toute façon, j'ai équitation cette après-midi.

- D'accord. Alors on se voit toujours chez toi ce soir ?

- Certainement...La limousine attendera devant l'école à 3h00 donc tâches d'être à l'heure.

- Oui Chef !

Puis il s'en alla. Drago grogna. Il détestait qu'on se moque de lui. Il retourna son regard sur le Duo-tang noir. Il le prit, le rangea dans son sac en bandoulière et se jura de le terminer plus tard. Le Blond se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle pour se diriger vers la cours de Poudlard. C'était là que se passerait son cours d'Équitation. Lorsqu'il sortit de l'école pour se rendre dans le parc, des cheveux noirs d'ébène attirèrent son regard. Le Dieu de l'écriture se trouvait devant lui. Une chaleur dans son bas ventre le réchauffa. Il doutait maintenant. Peut-être aimait-il les hommes ? Peut-être s'était-il seulement voilé la face en affirmant aux autres qu'il était hétérosexuel.

Il avança, faisant comme si rien n'était. Harry vit le jeune homme déambuler dans le gazon vers en direction de l'écurie de l'école. Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer ce corps de Dieu qui marchait de manière féline. Il était très séduisant et un simple regard l'avait envouté. Il avait prit soin d'éviter de démontrer son attirance envers le Blond dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ce jeune homme était trop parfait pour être de son orientation. Peut importe. Il devait se faire ardemment désirer.

Drago détourna son regard. Les prunelles grises orageuses rencontrèrent les iris émeraudes de Harry. Ils fixèrent du regard. Le Brun esquissa un sourire à celui-ci. Drago lui rendit volontiers. Puis son regard retourna devant lui. Il entra finalement dans l'écurie. Harry rougit. Ce dieu grec l'avait automatiquement obsédé. Il ignorait pourquoi il se sentait aussi bizarre. Son ventre était rempli de papillon. Son cœur battait à vive allure et ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur.

- Ry ! You....hou... ! Ry ! On est là ! dit Ron.

- Hein ? Euhh ? Quoi ??? Quoi ?

- On était occupé à découpé du regard Sa Majesté? demanda Seamus.

- Euh..Non. Non....Non !

- Bah oui, et moi je suis le Dieu Suprême ! Franchement ça se voyait que tu as un faible pour lui.

- PAS DU TOUT !

- Il est normal de le trouver séduisant. Tous ici rêveraient de l'avoir dans son lit. Autant filles que garçons ! Crois-moi. C'est le mec le plus convoité de tout Poudlard, mais il n'a l'air d'être à rien. Il ne sort jamais avec une fille ni avec un gars. Mais à ce qu'il paraît, il baise comme un dieu. dit Seamus qui reçu une tape derrière la tête de la part de Dean.

- Comment peut-il baiser comme un dieu s'il n'a pas de petite amie ? demanda Harry, intrigué.

- Des ''Ones Nights'', ça existent petit Ryry !

- Oh, !

- Eh oui, Drago est un mec qui se fait désirer, mais qui ne désire personne.

Ces mots frappèrent Harry en plein cœur. Il était donc évident qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec lui. Lui ! Comment pouvait-il l'oublier ? Soudainement, une silhouette attira son regard. Un étalon blanc sortit en hennissant de l'écurie, un dieu grec à son dos qui faisait courir de manière élégante le cheval. Il avait tellement de la classe. Il baissa la tête vers sa montre. Elle indiquait 1h30. Oh non ! Son cours d'écriture commençait dans cinq minutes. Il se leva sèchement, sortant de sa rêverie, et se dirigea en courant vers l'école.

- BYE LES MECS ! cria Harry de loin.

Il rentra dans l'école. Drago avait bien remarqué ce regard admiratif sur lui, mais lorsqu'il retourna la tête pour l'apercevoir de nouveau, le jeune homme avait disparu. Intérieurement, il était affreusement déçu. Il continua de galoper, tout en pensant à son nouveau passe-temps.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry était assis dans la classe d'écriture. Le professeur éleva la vois pour se faire entendre.

- Bonjour, je suis le Professeur Remus Lupin et je vous apprendrai l'art d'écrire tout en attirant vos lecteurs. Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous écriviez sur une feuille lignée, environ vingt-cinq lignes parlant de votre passion pour l'écriture et ce qui vous attire dans cela. Je passerai par la suite la chercher et vous serez noté. Utiliser un vocabulaire soigné et délicat. Je ne veux pas de niaiserie. Si vous avez été choisi pour participer à ma classe, c'est que vous avez un minimum de talent, non ? Alors, mettez-vous au travail ! Et que ça saute.

Harry ouvrit son sac. Il prit son étui à crayon et des feuilles. En regardant dans son sac, il ne vit pas le Duo-tang noir. Ou était-il passé ? Non, il devait surement l'avoir oublié en cours de Littérature. Après ce cours, il irait vérifier auprès de McGonogall. Il se mit à écrire sa passion sur le papier.

[.... L'écriture est tout ma vie. Elle stimule la tête envahissant complètement mon corps. Faisant valser mon crayon sur la page pour y faire apparaître mes pensées par des mots profonds choisis idéalement pour qu'elle attise mon envie. J'adore pouvoir exprimer mes désirs sur papier. Ainsi je ne suis pas obligé de laisser ma voix parler. C'est mes mains qui expriment mes simples plaisirs de la vie.....]

Lupin passa derrière Harry. Il tira son regard vers les feuilles du jeune homme. Il fut surpris d'y voir autant de passion avec un langage si propre et soigné. Il était un jeune homme parfait. Il s'assit sur la chaise vide à la gauche du gamin.

- Je dois avouer que vous possédez un véritable talent, Mr Potter. Votre manière d'écrire est absolument sublime. Vous devriez vous faire écrivain !

- Mon Père réfute cette idée.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Je me dois de devenir PDG d'entreprise à la succession de lui. Je me dois de continuer la lignée dans ce sens.

- Cela a l'air de ne pas être votre voie, Mr Potter.

- Je le sais plus que bien. Mais en tant que fils unique, je me dois de plaire à mon géniteur et d'honorer mon nom.

- Peut importe, ce talent sera gâché ainsi. Réfléchissez-bien. Vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire.

Le professeur se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau. Le carillon sonna dans la même douce mélodie et les élèves vinrent déposer leur écrit sur la table, puis ils quittèrent la salle de classe. Harry vint pour sortir, mais il fut interrompu par Lupin.

- Réfléchissez-bien, Mr Potter, vous trouverez le bon chemin.

- Je vous remercie, Monsieur.

Puis il sortit. Sa tête était chamboulée d'idéaux, de demandes, de questions tout siplement. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Dans un sens, Lupin avait raison, mais dans un autre, il décevrait son Père qui lui avait toujours tout offert au moindre désir. Il se souvint pour son manuscrit. Il courut à travers les couloirs et se rentra finalement dans la classe de Minerva. Il n'était pas sur le pupitre. Il alla voir la femme.

- Mademoiselle McGonogall ?

- Qu'y a-t-il, jeune homme ?

- Auriez-vous aperçut un Duo-tang noir ce matin ?

- Je suis désolé, mais non. Je n'ai absolument rien trouvé.

- Je vous remercie. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

Il sortit de la classe, triste. Il ne pensait pas un jour avoir autant de peine pour quelque chose. Ce manuscrit était toute sa vie. Mais ou était-il maintenant ? Il marcha dans les couloirs et se rendit à la porte principale afin d'aller à sa limousine. Hagrid attendait devant celle-ci, la portière ouverte. Au loin, il aperçut une chevelure d'or. C'était Drago. Il sourit, étrangement. Le Blond se retourna et vit Harry qui le fixait. Il le salua de la main, le jeune homme s'empressa de lui répondre. Il marcha en direction de sa voiture.

- Bonjour, Mr Potter.

- Bonjour Hagrid.

- Comment a été votre première journée ?

- Très bien, merci de vous en inquiéter.

- Ah, mais tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Harry monta dans le véhicule et le géant referma la portière. La voiture démarra tranquillement et s'engagea sur la route menant au Manoir Potter.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Drago embarqua dans la limousine. Blaise était déjà installé sur la banquette du fond. Puis il aperçut que quelqu'un d'autre était là. C'était Pansy Parkinson. C'était une fille aux cheveux courts et noirs. Elle avait des yeux bruns foncés. Elle était tout de même jolie, mais Drago ne l'aimait pas. Elle par contre, était sûre qu'il serait amoureux d'elle un jour. Elle en était éperdument folle de lui. Le blond roula les yeux au ciel.

- Putain Pansy ! Quand cesseras-tu de nous suivre ?

Elle vint le rejoindre et se colla contre lui.

- Dragonichou t'aurais pu au moins m'avertir qu'il y avait une rencontre chez toi.

- Je ne t'y ai pas invité, aux dernières nouvelles !

- Nous sommes ensembles !

- Tu es seule Pans'. Moi je suis célibataire.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Je t'aime Dray.

- Ah Pansy, fous-nous la paix, à la fin. Blaise, met-la dehors.

- À vos ordes, Monsieur.

Il prit Pansy par les épaules et la fit sortir de force de la limousine. Il referma rapidement la porte. Drago baissa la vitre.

- Tu es méchant !

- Et toi, tu m'énerves. Va te faire voir !

Il remonta sa vitre et éclata de rire. Ce qu'elle était pitoyable cette fille. Elle croyait vraiment tous ce qu'on lui disait. Blaise fixait son cher ami.

- Drake ! J'suis pas sûr que c'était bien ça.

- Pansy est harcelante. Elle ne comprend pas que je ne l'aime pas.

- C'est sûr puisque l'auteur de ton papier est celui que t'aime.

- Hein ?? Quoiiii ???? Qu'es-ta dis ?

- Dray essaye pas de te défiler. Je te connais trop bien. J'ignore qui c'est, mais il a l'air de te plaire.

- Je ne suis pas gay !

- Ah, alors c'est un mec l'auteur.

- Non...Non....nnnn....

- Tu t'enfonces là. Tu deviens pathétique.

- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

- Ça crève les yeux. Lorsque tu lisais le machin, tes yeux se sont illuminés. Tu étais complètement dans ta bulle. Alors c'est qui l'heureux élu ?

- Harry Potter....

- Le p'tit nouveau ? Ça alors, il ne t'en faut pas long pour qu'il tombe dans ta ligne de mire.

- Blaise, il ne semble pas être attiré par moi.

- Hey ! N'importe qui est amoureux de toi.

- Blaise ????

- T'es canon, super mignon et personne ne peut résister à ton charme divin..

- Zabini, tu me fais peur là !

- T'inquiète, j'aime trop les femmes.!

- Ah, Ok, tu me rassure là !

- J'espère bien. Bon, euh... Pourquoi tu voulais que je vienne chez toi ?

- J'organise une petite soirée vendredi et j'aimerais que tu t'occupes des préparatifs. Je dois aller avec mon Père à sa réunion des entreprises ce soir et je veux que tu t'en occupes.

- No problem Dray.

- Parfait.

- C'est quoi cette rencontre ?

- Aucune idée, mais ça risque d'être super ennuyant.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Arrivée à la maison, Harry pénétra dans le Manoir. Il déposa son manteau sur le parterre et se déchaussa. Il vint pour monter à sa chambre, mais son père héla son nom. Il se dirigea vers le Salon de Séjour.

- Oui, Père ?

- Ce soir, j'ai une réunion entre PDG et j'aimerais que tu m'y accompagnes !

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Cela te permettrais de mieux connaître ton futur environnement de travail.

- Si cela vous fait plaisir, j'irai.

- Parfait. Alors va te vêtir convenablement. J'ai déposé ta tenue sur le lit.

- D'accord.

Il se retourna et marcha en direction de sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte. Sur le lit, un habit veston-cravate noir et vert était déposé sur son lit. Il grimaça. Il détestait porter ce genre de tenue. Il préférait porter ses habituelles chemises noires et pantalons noirs. Il trouvait ces vêtements plus avantageux. Il lança son sac sur son lit et s'empressa de s'habiller. Son Père lui avait dit qu'il partirait dans trente minutes. Il alla par la suite à la Salle de Bain se fait BCBG et descendit rejoindre James dans le Salon de Séjour.

- Je suis prêt, Père.

- Oh, quel classe Harry. Tu es magnifique ainsi. dit sa mère qui lisait à côté de son mari.

- Ta mère a raison. Je vois un véritable PDG devant moi.

Harry roula les yeux au ciel. Il ne le lâcherait jamais avec ça. Il soupira. Son Père se leva et l'enveloppa dans ses bras.

- Bon, allons-y.

Ils sortirent de la maison sous les au revoir de Mme Potter. Hagrid ouvrit la porte de la limousine et James aussitôt suivit d'Harry y pénétrèrent. Ils s'assirent et la voiture démarra.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent à cette réunion ?

- Tous les grands dirigeants d'entreprise y serons pour parler de futures collaborations.

- Ah, OK.

- Ce sera le grand dirigeant Lucius Malefoy qui sera l'hôte de la soirée.

- Malefoy !

- Tu le connais ?

- Non, mais je connais Drago Malefoy.

- Ah, c'est son fils. Il y sera également. Lucius m'avait dit qu'il y serait.

Ah merde, il était vraiment dans la merde ! Comment pourrait-il éviter Drago pendant toute la soirée entière ? Il aurait dû refuser d'y aller. Mais non, il aurait déçu son Père. Ah bordel ! Il fixa par la fenêtre les grands Buildings qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Il devrait s'y faire.

Ils arrivèrent à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Le trajet avait à peine pris trente minutes. Ils débarquèrent et marchèrent jusqu'à la porte d'une bâtisse de verre. Ils prirent l'ascenseur principale et montèrent jusqu'au trente-cinquième étage. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, plusieurs hommes et jeune hommes se tenaient debout autour d'une table à buffet. D'autres parlaient entre eux. James salua les chefs d'entreprise, puis il aperçut deux têtes blondes. Il se dirigea vers celle-ci. Il salua Lucius.

- Ah Lucius ! Quel plaisir de t'avoir parmi nous aujourd'hui.

- C'est réciproque James.

- Laisse-moi te présenter mon fils, Harry.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer. Vous connaissez déjà Drago ?

- Oui. Harry m'a également parlé de lui.

Son Père avait dit quoi ? Pour quel genre de mec il passerait ensuite ? Drago le fixait de ses prunelles argentées.

- Il m'a dit qu'ils allaient à l'école ensemble.

Sauvé ! Il ne passerait pas pour un obsédé.

- Bonjour Harry. Alors tu veux bien me suivre, il faut que je te....te....parle.

- D'accord !

Le brun suivit le blond qui marchait en direction de la terrasse. Puis celui-ci prit place à la table.

- Alors, euh.......Tu voulais me parler ?

- Oui, j'ai comment dire ?........Je trouve qu'on a pas eu le temps de mieux se connaître. Les présentations ont été brèves ce matin. trancha-t-il.

- J'approuve. Dumbledore ne nous a pas vraiment laissé le temps non plus.

- Tu verras, il est étrange, mais sympathique ce vieux fou.

- Si tu le dis.

- Alors, tu viens d'emménager ici ?

- Oui, mon Père a eu un offre d'emploi. Il est à la tête de la Grande Banque de Londres.

- Alors c'est lui !

- Comment ça ?

- Mon Père m'en avait parlé.

- Ah euh. D'accord.

- T'aime ça ici ?

- C'est très riche, mettons.

- Tu t'habitueras ! Ou habites-tu ?

- Sur la rue des Châteaux dans le quartier riche.

- Très amusant, je reste sur la rue Des Royaumes. Celle plus haut.

- C'est marrant. On habite proche et on l'ignorait.

- Tu viendras un de ces quatre.

- Toi aussi, tu es le bienvenu.

- Alors, tu veux devenir chef d'entreprise?

- Pas le moindre du monde.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Je fais plaisir à Père. Il désire que je prenne sa suite, mais j'en ai aucunement envie.

- C'est également la même chose pour moi.

- En tant que fils unique, mon Père dit que..... commença Harry

- Je me dois de faire honneur à la lignée des Malefoy. Termina Drago.

- Exactement. Sauf que pour moi c'est pour les Potter.

- Quel merde ! On ne peut même pas faire de choix. J'aimerais tant pouvoir devenir dresseur de chevaux. Et toi ?

- Écrivain.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est tout ma vie. J'en ai même écrit un livre.

- Ah oui ? demanda Drago.

- Oui.

- De quoi parle-t-il ?

- D'un relation amoureuse entre 2 personnes qui va au-delà des limites de la vie.

Drago aperçut une étincelle de vie dans ses prunelles de jade. Il semblait vraiment avoir de l'amour pour cette passion. Mais voyant ce scintillement, il se sentit soudainement mal de ne pas lui avoir remis le Duo-tang. Il fixa sa malette. Il l'avait entièrement lu. Il l'avait adoré. Il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était un garçon de 17 ans qui avait écrit ça. Il marcha vers la valise noire et vint la déposer sur la table devant Harry. Il l'ouvrit. Le Duo-tang noir, il était là. Harry fronça les sourcils et fixa Drago.

- Comment ce fait-il que ce soit toi qui l'ai ?

- En cours de Littérature, tu es parti et tu l'as oublié.

- Tu n'as pas daigné de me le rendre ? Je l'ai cherché comme un fou toute la journée. demanda Harry, étrangement en colère.

- Je suis désolé. J'étais curieux. J'ai lu la première page et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de lire le reste. Tu as vraiment du talent. Tu ne sais pas à quel point. Tu as crée du doute dans mes propos.

- Que veux-tu dire ???

- Je ne pensais pas.... je ne voyais pas la vie ainsi.

- Ah...mais que veux-tu dire ?

- Comment as-tu pu écrire un livre comme ça ? C'est tellement bouleversant. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es talentueux. Mais quel histoire. Tu es passionnant. C'est fou, j'en suis tombé fou amoureux de ce manuscrit.

- Tant que ça ? demanda Harry en rougissant.

- Oui. répondit Drago en hésitant.

- Je peux le ravoir maintenant ?

- Ah Oui... Tiens.

Il donna le Duo-tang à Harry.

- Nous devrions aller rejoindre Père et les autres. avoua Harry.

- Oui, ils doivent se demander ce que nous faisons !

Ils se levèrent et marchèrent à la rencontre de leur géniteur. Ils étaient en grande discussion qui semblait passionnante pour eux.

- Oui..Oui.....je m'occuperai de cela dès demain, Lucius.

- Alors Parfait. Je voulais savoir. Viendriez-vous souper à la maison demain soir ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Amenez-donc votre femme et votre fils.

- Certainement.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser. J'ai une panoplie de dossiers à lire.

- Ravi de t'avoir vu, Lucius.

- Moi de même James et à demain.

- Bien sûr.

- Allez, viens Drago, nous partons !

- Bien Père, au revoir Harry.

- Bye, Drago. À demain.

Le blond esquissa un sourire avant de disparaître dans l'ascenseur. Mr Potter se retourna vers son fils.

- Alors, comment ça été avec Drago ?

- Très bien. Pourquoi ?

- C'est bien. Tu te fais des amis influents, mon garçon.

Il fallait toujours qu'il ramène tout au travail. Il soupira. Son Père annonça le départ. Harry salua les chefs d'entreprise et quitta dans l'ascenseur en compagnie de son père. Tout le long du chemin du retour. Des questions se posaient dans sa tête. Drago avait-il dit la vérité à propos de son livre, ou le trouvait-il si ennuyeux ? Peut-être avait-il finalement du talent ? Peut importe. Il allait le voir le lendemain. Il pourrait savoir s'il lui avait vraiment plus. Il aurait la chance de le revoir. Il en était heureux. Ils arrivèrent à la maison. Harry salua sa Mère, l'embrassa et annonça qu'il allait se coucher. Ses parents acquiescèrent et lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit. Il ferma la porte de sa chambre, lança son linge à travers la chambre et se coucha. Il s'endormit rapidement, rêvant à une blondinet aux yeux bleus, l'embrassant tendrement.

**À SUIVRE.....**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alors comment vous avez trouvé le premier chapitre ??? Nul...Mauvais.... Super plate... ??? Envoyez-moi des reviews pour me dire ce qui aurait à améliorer !

Je les attends avec impatience. Plus il y a de reviews, plus la suite arrivera vite, très vite. :):):)

Lillylovestory -xxx-


	2. Un souper chez les Malefoy

Un souper chez les Malefoy

En revenant de la réunion, Harry était immédiatement monté à sa chambre. Il tenait fermement le Duo-tang noir contre sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait cesser de penser à ce que Drago lui avait dit. Il avait adoré son manuscrit. Il en avait même dit que c'était un chef-d'œuvre. Il était très heureux, mais en même temps, chamboulé. Ce roman racontait la vie de deux homosexuels. Comment avait réagi Drago à cette lecture ? Que pensait-il maintenant de lui? Du dégoût ? De la compassion ? Il était nerveux à cette idée. Il posa le cahier noir sur le bureau, se dévêtit et enfila son pyjama. Il revint au bureau et reprit son livre puis alla s'installer confortablement sur son lit. Il l'ouvrit. Il avait besoin de se relire. Corriger au besoin et surtout s'assurer que l'histoire n'était pas trop troublante.

Il ouvrit le livre à la première page. Un '' post-it '' jaune avait été collé sur le dessus et un petit mot y était inscrit. '' Félicitation pour ce chef-d'œuvre. '' Il savait bien sûr que c'était Drago qui l'avait écrit. Il sourit bêtement. À première vue, le Blond était beau et avait un air supérieur, mais intérieurement, il lui ressemblait. C'était deux fils de PDG qui ne désirait pas prendre suite à leurs pères. Ils ne pouvaient choisir leur futur. Après avoir relut les trois premiers chapitres, la fatigue commençait à le ravager. Il posa le cahier sur sa table de chevet à la gauche de son lit et ferma la lampe. Harry se couvrit à l'aide de sa douillette et s'endormit profondément et très rapidement dans un sommeil rêveur.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla dans vers midi. C'était samedi, donc il en avait profité pour dormir longuement. Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers les douches. Il ouvrit l'eau et s'assura d'une bonne température. Il retira son pyjama et rentra dans la douche. Il repensa à sa soirée d'hier soir. Drago avait apprécié son livre. Peut-être était-il lui aussi gay ? Avait-il peur d'affirmer son amour pour le sexe masculin? Il se lava longuement. Après une bonne douche d'environ trente minutes, il sortit, s'habilla, se coiffa et descendit, finalement, à la cuisine. Il poussa les portes battantes de la cuisine. Miss Kingston leva la tête et sourit à Harry.

- Alors, Mr Potter, avez-vous bien dormi ?

- Lyssa, tu sais bien qu'entre nous, il n'est pas question de se vouvoyer !

- Désolé, Harry. Mais avec tes parents, j'en suis rendu si habitué.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ma chère.

- Alors, qu'as-tu envie de manger ?

- Je l'ignore.

- Que dis-tu d'une bonne salade à la Kingston.

- Certainement !

- Je te prépare cela.

La chère servante commença à préparer le repas de Harry. Lyssa était une jolie jeune femme de vingt-trois ans. Elle avait de long cheveux châtains qui épousaient parfaitement son dos. Ils vaguaient légèrement. Elle avait également de magnifiques yeux pairs qui rendaient son regard très attirant. Même si Harry préférait les hommes, il la trouvait particulièrement attirante. Elle souriait toujours. Le brun prit place au bar-comptoir où Lyssa préparait le dîner. Le jeune garçon fixa la femme avant de la questionner.

- Dis, Lyssa. Où sont mes parents ?

- Lily est à l'écurie pour son cours d'équitation et ton Père est dans son bureau, il...

- Travaille, encore. finit Harry.

- C'est ça.

- Dis, pourquoi les parents se doivent de toujours être si loin de leurs enfants ?

- Je l'ignore, ta mère et ton père sont très absent.

- Je les vois pratiquement jamais. J'aimerais pouvoir passer plus de temps avec eux. J'aimerais qu'ils comprennent que je ne veux pas prendre leur suite.

- Ton amour pour l'écriture se fait de plus en plus insistante ?

- Oui. avoua Harry.

- Je te comprend. Je voulais devenir cuisinière dans un grand restaurant. Mais vois-tu, je suis qu'une servante à présent. À la mort de ma mère, je me suis senti obligé de prendre sa place. J'aurais dû suivre mon destin, mais voilà, je ne l'ai pas suivi. Prend soin de ta vie, Harry. Suis tes rêves.

- Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de devenir PDG d'entreprise. Il est sûr que je vais rester écrivain peut importe les colères de mon Père.

- C'est ce qu'il faut. Voilà, j'ai terminé.

Elle lui tendit l'assiette. C'était une belle salade verte avec des tomates, des concombres et pleins d'autres légumes frais du jardin. Lyssa mettait beaucoup de couleur dans ses repas. James était particulièrement heureux d'avoir gardé celle-ci comme cuisinière. Lily également. Harry manga avec appétit tout en savourant l'assiette multicolore de sa chère et tendre amie. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il poussa l'assiette devant lui.

- C'était délicieux, Lyssa

- Mais certainement que ce l'est.

Harry se mit à rire. Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte, puis se retourna.

- Merci pour ce magnifique repas. Je te remercie également du soutien et de ton amitié.

- Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte, Harry.

- Merci Lyssa et bonne journée.

- Bonne journée à toi aussi !

Le jeune homme quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers l'écurie. Il irait faire lui aussi du cheval. Son étalon avait besoin de sortir. Il n'avait pas été le voir depuis environ une semaine. Le pauvre devait s'ennuyer entre les quatre murs de bois de son ''box''. Il sortit par la porte arrière et marcha à travers le jardin. Il pénétra dans l'écurie et salua le palefrenier.

- Bonjour Éric, comment vas-tu ?

- Salut Harry, très bien et toi ?

- Bien aussi.

Éric était un jeune garçon âgé de vingt-cinq ans. Il avait les cheveux blonds courts et des yeux turquoises. Le jeune garçon avança en direction du ''box'' de sa monture.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi, Harry.

- Peux-tu préparer Kalëllay, je sors me promener. Le pauvre, cela fait une semaine qu'il n'est pas sorti..

- Je t'avoue qu'il commençait à royalement s'ennuyer.

- J'en suis désolé, je suis quelque peu perturber et perdu. Ce déménagement m'a épuisé.

- C'est pas grave, je te le prépare immédiatement.

Le palefrenier se retourna et ouvrit le box de Kalällay et le sortit de son enclos. Il lui mit la scelle ainsi que la laisse et le prépara pour que Harry puisse le monter. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il tendit les rênes au brun.

- Sois prudent!

- Comme toujours, Éric. À tout à l'heure!

Il monta son cheval et partit au trot vers la sortie. Puis il se dirigea dans la forêt derrière son manoir. Le terrain des Potter était très très vaste et à l'arrière, une grande forêt relativement dense était là. Il pénétra dans les bois et fit galoper son étalon jusqu'à la clairière qui traversait les deux horizons de la forêt. Il y avait une grande plaine à perte de vue, et au loin, un lac. Harry se demanda s'il pouvait s'y baigner. Il fit courir Kalëllay jusqu'au lac et puis, lorsqu'il fut arrivé, il sauta en bas de sa monture et attacha les rênes à un arbre. Il flatta la crinière du cheval pour le remercier et se dirigea vers la rive du lac.

Le lac semblait particulièrement tranquille. L'eau était claire et brillante. On pouvait voir les roches à travers celle-ci. Il ne voyait rien qui l'empêcherait de se baigner. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche, un peuplier était là. Il marcha vers l'arbre et retira ses vêtements avant de les plier délicatement au pied du tronc. Il était seulement en sous-vêtement noir. Il mit le pied droit dans l'eau. Elle était rafraîchissante. Il pénétra de plus en plus dans l'eau jusqu'à en avoir au nombril. Il plongea et se mouilla entièrement. Harry nagea longuement dans l'eau.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Drago avait son cours d'équitation quotidien. Mais Mr Obloskt avait annulé ce cours. Il était tombé malade. Le jeune blond avait alors décidé d'aller se balader seul jusqu'au Lac Gaïa où il s'était toujours baigner depuis sa tendre enfance. Il galopa alors vers le lac. Lorsqu'il arriva, il aperçut une seconde monture. Celle-ci était accroché à un tronc d'arbre. Il descendit de son cheval et l'attacha aussi.

- Je reviens, Kay.

Le cheval poussa un hennissement léger. Le blond marcha vers le lac. Une chevelure noir sortit de l'eau. Il ne pouvait apercevoir le visage de l'inconnu car celui-ci était de dos. L'étranger se retourna et secoua sa chevelure d'ébène dans tous les sens. De loin, Drago pouvait apercevoir l'eau qui ruisselait sur le corps musclé du jeune garçon. Puis à bien regarder, il remarqua que c'était Harry. Le brun marcha vers la rive et le blondinet alla à sa rencontre. Le jeune Potter leva la tête et aperçut Malefoy Junior qui marchait dans sa direction. Il rougit. Il était torse nu, en boxer et mouillé. Drago arriva à la rive, tandis qu'Harry resta dans l'eau cachant son sous-vêtement.

- Salut, Harry. Que fais-tu là ?

- Salut Drago. J'ai décidé d'aller me promener avec Kalëllay afin d'explorer le coin. Pendant ma promenade, j'ai aperçut le Lac et cela m'a donné l'envie de me baigner.

Le jeune blondinet s'approcha de Harry et lui sourit.

- Je peux te rejoindre, ou préfères-tu rester seul ?

- Tu peux te joindre à moi. Cela me ferait bien plaisir. répondit-il avec un sourire sincère.

- Génial !

Drago retira son chandail dévoilant un corps sublime, d'une blancheur bien que surnaturel, mais tout de même magnifique à regarder. Harry sentit le sang venir s'accentuer dans ses joues devenant d'un rouge écarlate. Le jeune homme recula dans le lac, jusqu'à avoir de l'eau jusqu'aux épaules, puis finit par plonger la tête sous l'eau de peine à ce que le jeune Malefoy aperçoive ses rougeurs sur ses joues.

Pendant ce temps, Drago finit de se dévêtir et pénétra à son tour dans l'eau. Elle était bonne. Juste à une température appréciable pour une baignade paisible. Il avança dans l'eau dévalant lentement la pente qui descendait vers le centre du lac. Il avait maintenant de l'eau à la hauteur du menton. Il chercha Harry des yeux, puis il vit une tête noir sortir justement de la surface. Il alla le rejoindre à la nage, puis lorsqu'il fut derrière lui, il nagea sur place.

- Vas-tu venir ce soir?

- Je n'ai d'autre choix. Mon père juge que nos relations doivent continuer de s'élargir. Il me dit que t'ayant comme ami est un bon parti...

- Toujours cette histoire d'héritage, hein ?

- Oui, et je peux t'avouer que cela commence à me lasser.

- Je te comprend entièrement.

- Nous sommes sur le même bateau.

- Exactement.

- Ah les parents, toujours vouloir que que leurs enfants soient comme eux. Ils ne com prennent pas que nous sommes différents.

- Comprendront-ils un jour ?

- Si mes parents étaient plus présents, ils pourraient peut-être !

- Ils ne sont jamais là ?

- Ma mère est toujours à son bureau, sinon, elle est toujours à un cours d'équitation ou de Bridge. Tandis que mon père passe son temps à jouer le lèche-cul...désolé du mot.... pour ton père.

Puis se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, Harry vint pour s'excuser, mais un sourire déchira les lèvres, pourtant si indéchiffrable, du blond et il se mit à rire.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'offenser.

- M'offenser ? Mais tu plaisantes ! Enfin quelqu'un qui est d'accord avec moi. Les employés de mon père font toujours tout pour lui plaire et faire en sorte qu'ils ne le déçoivent pas.

- Mon père ne pense qu'à l'argent, son titre et tout ce qui vient avec.

- Mon père est aussi comme cela.

- Mais ta mère ? Elle est présente ?

- Nous sommes très proches. Elle ne travaille pas. Mon père dit que les femmes ne doivent pas travailler. Il ne veut pas qu'elle s'épuise. Il l'aime vraiment. Il la traite aux petits oignons, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Quelle chance as-tu ! Les miens ne dorment que très rarement ensemble, je ne les vois jamais.

- Qui t'a appris tout ce que tu sais ?

- Lyssa Kingston, notre cuisinière. C'est une perle rare. Je suis très proche d'elle. Je la considère comme la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu.

- Au moins, tu as quelqu'un sur qui compter et à qui tu peux parler si jamais tu en as besoin.

- Oui.

Harry nagea, tout en faisant le tour de Drago, qui lui tourna sur lui-même. Le blond fixa celui-ci. À première vue, il était pas si mal. Il essayait toujours de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas gay, mais depuis la lecture du Duo-tang noir, il en doutait fortement. En plus, il avait l'impression de voir les garçons sous un nouveau jour. Il pouvait plus remarquer les détails physiques et la beauté de ceux-ci de manière différentes. Le brun continua son tour jusqu'à ce que Drago brise ce moment de silence glacial.

- Dis Harry, j'ai une question à te poser. Elle est un peu personnelle.

- Vas-y. dit-il, curieux.

- Comment as-tu su... pour.... pour...

- Mon homosexualité ? finit Harry.

- Oui... acquiesça Drago, un peu gêné.

- Au début, ce fut pas très facile de l'accepter. Je sortais avec plusieurs filles afin de me convaincre que je n'étais pas cette orientation là, mais après mûres et mûres réflexions, je fus obligé de m'en convaincre.

- Quel fut le moment déclencheur?

- Dans mon ancienne école, un nouveau garçon qui s'appelait Bryan, est arrivé. Mon directeur m'a appelé afin que je sois son parrain afin que je lui fasse faire la visite de l'école. Au début, c'était comme si nous nous connaissions peu, puis on est devenus des amis proches. Après six mois, il m'a... comment dire.... m'a déclaré sa flamme en m'embrassant, me disant que je lui plaisais. Je fus si surpris que je l'ai giflé et je suis parti en courant.

- Il devait se sentir coupable.

- Oui. Après deux jours, j'en pouvais plus de ce froid entre nous deux. On était inséparables. Je suis allé lui parler et je lui avouer que depuis ce baiser, je me sentais troublé. Il m'a dit qu'il s'était senti ainsi, lui aussi, au début. Mais qu'avec le temps, il s'est accepté ainsi. L'année scolaire à passée à une vitesse fulgurante. Nous sommes restés bons amis, mais je savais qu'il m'appréciait plus qu'en ami. L'année suivante, je suis sortis avec Lavande Brown, un courge ! J'essayais de savoir ma véritable voie. Puis, je suis sortis avec Cho Chang, Fleur Delacour et finalement avec une des deux sœurs Patil, des jumelles. Mais après cela, j'avais l'impression de ne voir que Bryan. Celui-ci souffrait de me voir avec d'autres filles.

- Dis-donc, tu étais populaire ! Un tombeur !

- Bah, si tu le dis ! En tout cas, un soir, j'ai laissé Parvati et je suis allé voir Bryan dans son dortoir. Oui, j'étais dans un pensionnat, le pensionnat Dumstrang. Il m'a ouvert avec un air déçu. Je lui ai sauté dans les bras m'excusant de l'avoir ainsi ignoré pendant près de sept mois et à la fin, je l'ai, pour ainsi dire, embrassé et nous nous sommes fréquentés pendant les trois mois restants. Mais mon père a décidé de déménager. Nous nous sommes dis adieu.

Il arrêta soudainement de parler. Repenser à tout ça, lui faisait de la peine. Il s'ennuyait de Bryan. Il l'aimait encore. Il avait écrit : L'amour peut importe ses limites, que pour lui. Que pourrait-il faire maintenant sans lui ? Il leva les yeux vers Drago. Celui-ci remarqua sa douleur interne.

- Je suis désolé de te causer autant de chagrin. dit Drago

- Ce n'est point ta faute. Bryan me manque, c'est tout. En tout cas, je suis arrivée ici, à Londres et j'ai écrit mon livre pour lui. En fait, grâce à lui.

- L'amour peut importe ses limites, raconte ton histoire avec lui, hein ?

- Oui.... En fait, j'ai changé quelques parties et j'ai mis des noms fictifs, mais en gros, oui c'est mon histoire.

- Je l'ai trouvé superbe.

- Mais à revenir à ta question première, je l'ai su ainsi. Mais pourquoi tu voulais savoir cela ?

- Euh... en fait, ça m'intriguait. Depuis que j'ai lu le manuscrit, je me sens différent.

- Tu doutes ?

- Oui. avoua Drago, à contre-cœur.

- Seul ton cœur te le diras. Tu trouveras par toi-même. Mais pour l'instant, je dois te laisser. Je dois aller me préparer si je veux être prêt pour le souper de ce soir.

- Moi également. !

Ils sortirent tous les deux de l'eau se dirigeant chacun de leur côté. Drago s'habilla, Harry fit de même. Ils se retrouvèrent avec un pantalon trempé, dû à leurs sous-vêtements trempés. Cela fit rire les deux garçon. Le blond embarqua sur sa monture et salua son ami, qui fit de même.

- À plus tard !

- Oui, à plus tard. le salua Drago. - Allez Kay, on y va.

Il le talonna et il disparut dans la forêt. Harry le regarda une dernière fois et pénétra dans le côté opposé de la forêt et galopa ainsi jusqu'à chez lui.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Il arriva environ trente minutes plus tard. Harry rentra dans l'écurie et donna les rênes à Éric. Il sourit à celui-ci.

- Alors comment c'est passé la balade?

- Bien, j'ai été me baigner.

- Ah, c'est ça les pantalons. On dirait que tu as eu un accident avec ta vessie.

- Très drôle Éric. Maintenant, je dois rentrer.

- Tu as intérêt. Mr Potter te cherche partout.

- C'est pas bon ça.

- Non, pas vraiment.

- D'accord, j'y vais. Merci ! répondit Harry qui courait déjà à grandes enjambées en direction du Manoir Potter.

Il poussa la porte de la cuisine et rencontra Lyssa. Celle-ci lui indiqua que son père était dans le Salon de Séjour, il prenait le thé avec Mrs Evans. Il acquiesça, la remercia et quitta précipitamment la cuisine jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué par la cuisinière. Il poussa la porte de la pièce. Son père tourna la tête vers lui. L'homme imposant se leva sèchement et fixa son fils.

- Mais peux-tu me dire ou tu étais passé ? Ça fait des heures que nous te cherchons ! Tu n'as pas idée de l'inquiétude que je me suis fait ! J'attends tes explications. Immédiatement ! Cria Mr Potter, totalement en colère.

- Je suis désolé. Je suis parti à cheval avec Kalëllay pour explorer la forêt et ses alentours. Il avait un lac et je m'y suis baigné... commença-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas daigné nous en informer avant ton départ ? l'interrompit James.

- Je suis désolé. Je vous demande pardon.

- Tu as intérêt ! Qu'as-tu fait toute l'après-midi ?

- Je me suis baigné et j'y ai rencontré, Drago Malefoy. Nous avons longuement discuté

L'homme changea aussitôt d'attitude. Son visage s'adoucit et ses yeux n'avaient plus aucune colère. Harry regarda ce changement avec questionnement.

- Ah, euh... D'accord. Eh bien, maintenant, monte à ta chambre. Habilles-toi convenablement et nous t'attendons ici. Tu dois être prêt dans quarante-cinq minutes. Pas plus, est-ce clair ?

- Oui, Père.

Harry fit une légère révérence et quitta la pièce. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi son père avait soudainement changé d'attitude, mais une phrase vint à son esprit. '' Bon parti''. C'était sûrement ça. Il soupira, ça ne finirait donc jamais ! Il grimpa les escaliers rapidement et entra dans sa chambre. Il se dévêtit, lançant les vêtements à travers la pièce. Ils allèrent s'accrocher à des chaises, sur le sol. En fait, tous les morceaux étaient éparpillés. Il entra dans sa Salle de Bain personnelle et fit le nécessaire pour être prêt.

Trente minutes plus tard, il descendit rejoindre ses parents dans le salon. Il entra. Son Père se retourna dans sa direction.

- Bien fils, tu es prêt.

- Oui, Père.

- Bien, nous y allons. Hagrid nous attend à l'extérieur.

La famille sortirent du Manoir, comme une famille unie, et se dirigèrent vers la limousine noire. Hagrid ouvrit la porte et attendit que la maisonnée y entre avant de la refermer soigneusement. Il prit place au volant et démarra. James regarda Harry, qui lui observait le paysage qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, au fur et à la mesure qu'il avançait. Mr Potter détestait voir ce regard rêveur qui régnait souvent sur le visage de son fils. Il se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention du jeune héritier. Le brun tourna la tête et regarda son géniteur.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Père ?

- Quel est ce regard rêveur sur ton visage ?

- Quel regard ?

- Cesse de jouer avec mes nerfs.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire...

- Peut importe ce que tu en décideras, tu prendras ma suite.

- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de décidé par moi-même ?

- Depuis cinq générations, les Potter sont de grands hommes d'affaire. Je ne laisserai pas mon fils gâcher cette lignée si purs.

- Mère, intervenez.

- Je suis désolé, Harry. Ton père n'a pas tort, mais je ne peux rien y faire. Désolé.

Harry se tut et resta même sans voix. Il se sentait trahi par sa mère. Une injustice profonde régnait en son cœur. Son père ne voulait rien entendre. Le chauffeur s'arrêta devant une grande demeure. Le Manoir Malefoy pouvait facilement rivaliser avec sa demeure. Il était presque aussi grand que le château de Poudlard, son lycée. Harry colla son nez contre la vitre admirant la bâtisse dans les moindre détails. Son père parla en premier.

- Il faut dire que Lucius ne fait pas les choses à moitié...

- C'est magnifique. ajouta sa femme, ébahie par l'espace du terrain.

- Il a de la classe, en tout cas. finit Harry.

- Mon fils, ton langage est vulgaire. le gronda son Père.

- Désolé.

Hagrid vint ouvrir la porte. Ce fut Potter Senior qui en sortit le premier.

- Il était temps. Je croyais que j'allais devoir y passer la nuit.

- Veuillez m'excuser, Mr Potter.

- Tâchez d'être plus alerte, Hagrid.

- Oui, Monsieur.

James prit le bras de sa femme et l'aida à sortir. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la demeure. Harry sortit à son tour et pressa le pas afin d'être à la hauteur de sa famille. Un homme vêtu d'un complet noir, d'une chemise blanche et d'un nœud papillon également blanc vint leur ouvrir. L'homme se plia.

- Bonjour Mr et Mme Potter. Ainsi qu'à vous Potter junior. Je suis Albert. Veuillez me suivre. Je vais vous conduire à la Salle à Manger. Mon Seigneur vous attend avec impatience.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un grand hall. La céramique noir était exactement dans les mêmes couleurs que les murs argentés. Tous semblaient concorder parfaitement.

- Ils ont une décoratrice d'enfer. murmura Harry.

Au bout de l'interminable couloir, Albert poussa une grande porte de bois. Une table pouvant accueillir une vingtaine de personne faisait office d'élément principal dans la pièce rectangulaire. Les murs étaient recouverts de peintures et de tapisseries quelconque. Les tables décoratrices tout le tour de la pièce étaient l'endroit parfait pour les multiples biblots et trophées en or de la famille. Lucius se leva et s'approcha de ses invités.

- Bonjour James. dit-il en lui serrant la mains.

- Bonjour Lucius, ravi de te revoir.

- Moi de même. Laisse-moi te présenter, ma femme Narcissa, ainsi que mon fils que tu connais déjà, Drago.

- Voici ma femme Lily et Harry, mon fils.

Mme Potter embrassa sur les joues Mr Malefoy. Ils prirent place alentour de la table. Lucius complètement au bout, James à sa gauche. Narcissa à sa droite et Lily également à la gauche de son mari. Harry et Drago s'assirent à côté de leur mère. Le repas arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Les deux maîtres discutèrent pendant tout le repas de leur travail. Mme Potter et Malefoy parlèrent de la décoration de la maison, tandis que les deux adolescents parlèrent de l'école. À la fin du repas, Lucius proposa d'aller faire un tour dans le jardin. Les adultes acceptèrent. Drago, par contre, dit à son père qu'Harry et lui se retireraient dans sa chambre. L'homme acquiesça et les deux jeunots sortirent de la pièce.

- Liberté ! cria Harry.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Les entendre parler de décoration et de boulot m'endormait.

- Habituellement, les discussions sont plus ancrées sur mes réussites scolaires et mon futur.

- Eh bien, bienvenu dans le ''club''.

- Nous nous ressemblons étrangement.

- Oui, physiquement nous sommes le contraire, mais intérieurement, identiques.

- Exactement.

Ils montèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Drago. Un homme, assez âgé, posté devant la pièce, ouvrit la porte au deux jeune hommes.

- Merci, Alfonse.

- Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi, Mr Malefoy.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la grande pièce circulaire. Les yeux de Harry devinrent aussi grands que des vingt-cinq cents. Il était estomaqué. Les murs étaient peine entièrement de vert forêt. Le lit à baldaquin noir était recouvert de draps ainsi qu'une couette argentée. Tous les meubles étaient noirs également. Une cheminée en briques grises était sur le mur de gauche. Deux divans noirs se faisaient face et entre les deux, une table basse dans les mêmes couleurs.

- Wow, je dois avouer qu'elle est immense ta chambre. La mienne est beaucoup plus petite.

- Bah, c'est une chambre, c'est tout.

- Vous avez des serviteurs postés à toutes les portes ainsi ?

- Presque. Seulement à ma chambre, celle de mes parents, le bureau, la bibliothèque, le Salon de Séjour, ainsi qu'à toutes les entrées extérieures. Nous avons également trois entraîneurs privés, six cuisiniers, un bibliothécaire, douze femmes de ménage et une bonne vingtaine de jardinier, palefrenier, et tout...

- Tu es traité en roi.

- C'est mon père qui désire cela.

- Et toi ?

- Eh bien, c'est presque s'il n'y a pas quelqu'un pour m'aider à me laver ou même à m'habiller. C'est envahissant à la longue.

- Oui, je comprend. Je n'ai pas autant de serviteurs, mais j'en ai une bonne vingtaine en tout. Il faut avouer que mon manoir est peut-être trois à quatre fois plus petit que le tien.

- Mais il reste tout de même un logis.

- Hey, oui !

Drago alla s'asseoir sur l'une des deux causeuses aussitôt rejoint par Harry qui s'assit sur la seconde.

- Tu veux que je fasse apporter le thé ?

- Bien sûr.

- Alfonse ? cria Drago.

L'homme ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce.

- Oui, Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Faites apporter le thé, ainsi que les petits gâteaux.

- Certainement, ce sera fait selon vos désirs.

- Merci, Alfonse. Vous êtes un homme d'une grande générosité.

- On pourrait en dire plus de vous.

- Merci du compliment.

Le vieillard refit l'habituelle révérence et sortit de la pièce en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte avec douceur.

- Petit chien, chien, vient ici ! se moqua Harry.

- Quoi ?

- Ce sont des lèches-cul!

- Ah pour ça, ils en sont. ria Drago.

- Moi, je n'entretiens pas ce genre de relation avec eux.

- Ah non ?

- Non. Je suis ami avec eux. Lyssa, ainsi que Éric, le palefrenier et tous les autres. Je les considère plus comme des amis que des serviteurs.

- Sauf qu'ils exaucent le moindre de tes désirs.

- Exactement!

Ils éclatèrent de rire en chœur. Drago démarra la discussion.

- Tu as l'intention de t'inscrire au Club de Littérature ?

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, tu veux devenir écrivain.

- Non, je crois que j'irai au Club d'équitation.

- Ah oui ? fut intrigué, Drago.

- Oui, je suis passionné par l'écriture, mais je ne veux pas me mettre avec des pleurnichards. J'adore beaucoup galoper. Kalëllay est le cheval idéal.

- Kay est également un étalon hors-du-commun.

- Et toi ?

- Je suis Président du Club d'équitation, Président du conseil des Étudiants et Président du comité des fêtes.

- Wow, tout un curriculum vitae.

- Oui. Ça en fait beaucoup, mais c'est amusant. Tu devrais venir m'y rejoindre.

- Je ne suis pas habile pour ce genre de chose.

- Tu pourrais devenir mon écrivain pour les discours ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Je suis d'accord.

Un cognement sonore se fit entendre.

- Entrez ! répondit Drago.

Alfonse ouvrit la porte. Quatre servantes entrèrent avec des plateaux argentés. La première déposa le thé et servit les jeunes hommes tandis que les trois autres avaient des plateaux de gâteries. Elles les déposèrent sur la table centrale et quittèrent la pièce. Alfonse fixa son maître.

- Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose, Mr Malefoy ?

- Non, ce sera tout.

- Bien.

Le serviteur referma la porte.

- Je ne serai pas affamé ce soir. dit Harry qui observait les victuailles devant lui.

- À toi l'honneur.

- Oh, mais quelle délicatesse, Mr Malefoy. dit Harry empruntant la voix des serviteurs.

- Oh, mais quel lèche-cul, vous êtes.

Un second rire traversa la pièce. Harry prit son thé et un énorme biscuit aux brisures de chocolat, tandis que Drago prit sa tasse et un gâteau aux carottes recouvert d'un glaçage au fromage à la crème et des peties noix de pécans. Le jeune brun croqua avec appétit dans le biscuit. Il savoura sa première bouchée. Drago se surpris à observer attentivement les lèvres de Harry savourant la bouchée. La langue léchant les dernières miettes autour de sa bouche. Il prit une gorgée de son thé, changeant cette vision qu'il avait et changeant de sujet.

- Alors.... Aaaa...Alors..... Bégaya Drago.

- Quoi ? essaya de comprendre le jeune Potter.

- T'as...t'as quelqu'un en vue ?

- Pardon ? l'interrogea Harry, surpris par cette question personnelle.

- Tu aimes quelqu'un ?

- Je ne crois pas. Et toi, bourreau des cœurs, toujours avec cette Miss Parkinson ?

- Moi et cette plaie ? Tu rigoles. Je n'ai jamais aimé celle-ci, bien qu'elle, ça lui plairait bien que je sortes et que je couches avec elle. Elle aurait le mérite de mon Père et de magnifiques héritiers Malefoy.

- Holà ! On se croit si parfait, Mr le Narcissique ?!

- Eh bien, je le suis ! ironia Drago. - Je ne l'aime pas. Vraiment pas. Si tu savais, elle serrait prête à tuer pour être ma petite-amie.

- Espérons qu'elle ne le fera pas pour vrai.

- Non. En fait, pour l'instant, je vois à droite, à gauche. Je fréquente.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Je ne veux pas établir de relation stable. C'est trop compliqué. L'amour amène toujours à des déceptions.

- Je vois. Dommage, tu manques quelque chose.

Harry prit une gorgée de son thé. Un coup retentit à la porte. Drago fit ouvrir. Une femme vêtue d'une robe noire et d'un tablier blanc, ainsi qu'un bonnet blanc en dentelle apparut.

- Qu'y a-t-il Brenda ?

- Mr Malefoy, votre Père m'envoie pour vous annoncer que Mr et Mme Potter quittent et que leur fils devait y aller.

- Bien, nous descendons.

La femme sortit, en faisant une légère courbette. Drago se retourna vers Harry.

- Dommage que tu dois partir.

- On se reverra. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas demain après-midi ? Viens-donc profiter de mon petit Manoir. Je te présenterai Lyssa et Éric.

- Pourquoi pas ! Ce sera bien intéressant. Je pourrai goûter aux petits plats de cette Mme Kingston ?

- Certainement !

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte de la chambre. Ils descendirent jusqu'au grand Hall. James et Lily attendait déjà. Il mit son manteau et son haut-de-forme. Les familles se saluèrent et quittèrent le Manoir Malefoy. Les trois Potter s'assirent dans la limousine et ce fut que des hommages à la manière de Lucius de recevoir ses invités. Harry fixa son Père.

- Vous aurez l'occasion de voir Drago, demain.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Je l'ai invité à passer. Il viendra vers le midi.

- D'accord. C'est bien mon garçon. Il a l'air très gentil.....

- Oui très.

Répondit Harry en fixant du coin de l'œil James qui affichait un sourire satisfait. L'automobile finit par s'immobiliser entièrement. Hagrid vint ouvrir la porte et la petite famille sortit. Ils rentrèrent et tous se couchèrent. Harry profita de cette nuit pour penser à sa journée du lendemain.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla dans les heures matinales. Si on pouvait dire que dix heures était matinal. En tou cas, il courut dans la Salle de Bain et se prépara en dixième vitesse. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il descendit jusqu'aux cuisines. Lyssa avait déjà les mains à la pâte. Il lui sourit d'un grand sourire ravi. Elle lui répondit du même sourire.

- Bonjour Harry, qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux ?

- Drago vient. Il faudra donc un couvert de plus pour le dîner.

- Je m'y mets immédiatement. Si nous voulons faire honneur à sa famille.

- Je t'avoue, tu cuisines mieux que leurs cuisiniers.

- Quel flatteur, merci, c'est très gentil.

Un homme pénétra dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour Terry. Ça va ?

- Très bien merci et vous, Mr Potter.

- Très bien aussi. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

- Un certain, Mr Malefoy, attend dans le Hall.

- Oh, je viens tout de suite.

Harry prit une miche de pain, aux graines de pavot et courut vers le Hall. Une tête blonde et des yeux orageux l'observait avec un magnifique sourire de tombeur. Harry le salua d'une main.

- Salut, Drake.

- Drake ?

- Surnom.

- Ah, euh.... si tu veux.

- Nous passerons à table dans une heure.

- D'accord.

- Tu veux aller dans le jardin ?

- D'accord, allons marcher. Il fait beau, dehors.

Harry marcha le premier, suivit du blondinet. Ils passèrent la porte arrière et celle-ci ouvrit sur un grand jardin remplit de fleurs et d'un grand bain de soleil. Il y avait une géante piscine creusée qui centrait la cour. Drago avança, en marchant sur le chemin de brique de couleur café.

- Elle est géniale ta cour.

- Ma mère aime les fleurs.

- La mienne est plutôt du genre statue. Nous en avons des centaines.

- Faut dire que c'en est presque étourdissant.

- Peu importe.

Ils continuèrent de marcher. Un autre serviteur appelé Robert arriva au pas de course.

- Salut Robie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Un visiteur inattendu vous attend dans le Hall.

- Qui est-il ?

- Il ne m'a pas donné son nom. Il veut vous le dire par lui-même.

- D'accord, j'arrive.

Drago fixa Harry.

- Tu es toujours aussi amical avec tes serviteurs ?

- Oui.

- Ah bon, devrais-je peut-être essayé !

- C'est mieux. On a pas l'impression d'être leur supérieur et on se sent plus à l'aise. Enfin, moi.

- Je verrai.

Ils rentrèrent de nouveau et allèrent dans le grand Hall de marbre. Lorsque Harry tourna le coin, il aperçut quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé revoir. Il n'y avait aucun serviteur en vue, seulement un Drago qui observait la scène avec surprise et questionnement.

- Bryan ? Que fais-tu là ?

- J'avais envie de te revoir. Tu me manquais.

- T'as fait tout ce chemin pour me rejoindre ?

- Oui.!

Il se retourna vers un Drago qui avait la langue pendu. Ce jeune homme était d'une beauté incroyable. Certe, moins qu'Harry ou même lui, mais il était beau. Ses cheveux ondulés bruns étaient éparpillés sur sa tête, ses yeux bruns fixaient les alentour. Un sourire alléchant sourit à Drago.

- Drago, je te présente Bryan Kinney. Mon, enfin, celui dont je t'ai parlé.

- Bon...bonjour.. Répondit-il, pas très sûr d'être content de le connaître.

- Je suis tellement content de te voir. dit Harry.

- Moi aussi. répondit le nouvel arrivant en emprisonnant amoureusement Harry dans ses bras et l'embrassant langoureusement.

Drago eut un coup puissant dans le ventre. Harry embrassait Bryan devant lui sans gêne. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux d'ébène cessa l'étreinte.

- Pourquoi es-tu si distant ? demanda Bryan. - Tu es avec lui ?

- Non. répondit franchement Drago.

- Euh..non, c'est qu'il n'est pas...habitué de voir ce genre de relation..

- Ah, euh désolé, Drago. Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions de te faire peur ainsi.

- Ça va.

- Tu restes pour combien de temps ? demanda Harry.

- Je vais prendre une chambre à l'hôtel de Londres. Je vais rester sûrement une semaine...

- Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas une chambre au Manoir. Cela ne dérangera pas mes parents. Ils t'adorent.

- Le savent-ils pour nous ?

- Oui.

- D'accord, je veux bien rester.

Au miséricorde, Drago se sentait affreusement en colère. Il bouillonnait par l'intérieur. Son Harry avec un autre homme. En plus, il l'aurait dans ses pattes pendant près d'une semaine. Harry héla un serviteur. Terry arriva. Il lui pria d'aller porter les bagages de Bryan à sa chambre. L'homme aquiesça et parti avec la valise. Le brun se tourna vers son petit ami.

- Prendras-tu le repas avec nous, ou es-tu exténué ?

- Je mangerais bien.

- Parfait.

Drago serra les dents de jalousie et fixa son soudain adversaire.

**- Tu vas avoir de la compétition, cher Bryan.** pensa Drago.

Le garçon en question vit ce regard et lui répondit du regard.

[[ - Tu vas voir petit blondinet sexy, Ryry est à moi. ]] pensa Bryan.

Harry mit fin à cette rivalité du regard et les attira jusqu'à la Salle à Manger. Le Brun prit le jeune Potter par la taille sous le regard meurtrier du Blondinet. James et Lily était déjà à table. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Le Père regarda les nouveaux arrivants.

- Ça alors, mais si ce n'est pas Bryan. dit-il.

- Bonjour Mr Potter, c'est un honneur de vous revoir.

- Moi de même.

James aperçut Drago derrière. Il se leva et vint l'accueillir. Il lui présenta sa main qu'il serra.

- Mr Malefoy, quel plaisir de vous revoir, malgré ce si peut de temps.

- Moi de même, Mr Potter. Après votre départ, hier, mon père a dit beaucoup de bien de vous. Il vous aime bien.

James rougit et pria Drago de s'asseoir à sa droite. Il accepta volontiers. Harry s'assit à côté de Dray et Bryan, à côté de la mère selon le désir du maître de la maisonnée. Il commencèrent à manger. Le jeune Malefoy leva la tête en direction du ''petit ami'' d'Harry si on pouvait dire cela.

**- Pauvre Kinney. Attend-toi à de la compétition féroce.** pensa à nouveau Drago.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hey bien, comment était ce chapitre ? Je sais, il est un peu en retard, mais c'est que la semaine passé, j'ai eu ma préparation pour mon bal, deux party d'ami, mon bal des finissants, j'ai travaillé. J'ai fait du VTT. Vous voyez le genre. Ultra occupé. Mais cette semaine, je serai plus là. Donc, le prochain chapitre devrait arriver dans les alentours de Mercredi prochain

Alors ce chapitre....trop long.....trop court....pas assez détaillléééé ????

J'attends vos REVIEWS AVEC IMPATIENCE ! Peut-être que si j'ai plus que dix reviews...vous aurez le prochain chapitre plus rapidement. En plus, je suis en consultation avec une certaine auteur. Je pourrais avoir bientôt une nouvelle fic......

_**Des Reviews, c'est la cocaïne des auteurs.**_

Comme toujours,

La talentueuse.....

Lillylovestory

qui vous adore !

-xxx-


	3. Malefoy VS Kinney

**Malefoy VS Kinney**

La famille Potter ainsi que les deux invités mangèrent avec appétit. L'atmosphère était détendu, mais entre Kinney et Malefoy c'était très froid. Drago se sentait étrangement possessif. Mais il y avait à peine une semaine, il était sûr d'être 100% hétérosexuel, mais depuis l'arrivée de Harry, toute sa vie avait été chamboulée. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais son cœur lui dictait qu'il devait se battre pour lui. Drago but une gorgée de vin. Eh oui, notre petit blondinet buvait de l'alcool. James semblait ravi de voir son invité de si grande importance boire et manger à sa table. Potter Senior regarda le jeune Malefoy.

- Votre Père a-t-il réfléchi à ma proposition, Mr Malefoy ?

- Oui, et il semble l'avoir trouver très intéressante.

- Je conçois qu'entre nos deux familles, une grande amitié et une grande complicité grandiront.

- J'en suis certain, Mr Potter.

Harry esquissa un sourire à Drago. Celui-ci savait bien ce que cela voulait dire. Encore du blablabla inutilement entre leurs deux familles. Lorsque le repas fut fini, Harry proposa à ses deux invités de passer dans sa chambre. Ils acquiescèrent et suivit leur hôte jusqu'à sa chambre. Potter rentra dans sa chambre puis Bryan et finalement Drago. Le blondinet alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Ses yeux fixèrent le jeune brun qui le fixait avec un air de défi. Il grogna de l'intérieur.

**- Sale connard avec ses airs de pervers ! Il aura à faire à moi. Il pile sur mes plates-bandes**

Le jeune Malefoy suivit des yeux les moindres gestes engendrés par l'intrus, selon lui. Bryan alla enrouler ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry qui vint également faire de même autour de son cou. Il apposa ses lèvres sur celle du garçon aux yeux de jade. Dray se leva sèchement, offusqué d'une telle vue. Il se retourna et alla vers la porte de la chambre de son hôte. Le brun le vit quitter. Harry accourut vers lui.

- Pourquoi t'en vas-tu ?

- Il est tard, je me dois de rentrer avant qu'il ne fasse trop sombre.

- T'es sûr ?

- Mouais, en plus, tu sembles être en bonne compagnie.

Son regard orageux se dévia sur le jeune Kinney qui le regardait d'un air triomphant. Harry rougit violemment, voyant finalement ce que voulait dire son nouvel ami. Il planta ses yeux verts dans les prunelles scintillantes de son amant.

- En fait, oui.

- Alors, je te laisse.

- Je te raccompagne.

- Non, non, ça ira ! Je trouverai seul la sortie.

- Sûr ?

- Et certain.

- D'accord à demain, au Lycée.

- Oui, c'est ça ….

Drago sortit de la chambre claquant la porte. Il descendit les escaliers deux par deux tellement il avait hâte de quitter ce manoir. Il commençait à étouffer. Le jeune Malefoy rencontra un jeune garçon à l'entrée. Il portait un jeans sale qui retombait sur ses hanches finement taillées et un chandail blanc, noirci et taché par le travail. Le jeune blond passa sans même le saluer, mais il ne put partir sans être vue. James Potter venait de faire son apparition dans le couloir menant au Hall d'entrée.

- Ou allez-vous ainsi, Mr Malefoy ?

- Chez moi.

- Ou est donc mon fils ?

- Avec Bryan, dans sa chambre....

**- entrain de se faire des mamours,....** finit-il en pensée.

- Il n'est même pas venu vous reconduire à la porte ? Quel manque de classe de sa part. Commença le Père, un peu offusqué du comportement de son unique fils.

- Non, ce n'est rien. Je lui ai dit que je voulais m'y rendre seul.

- Ah d'accord. Je vous raccompagne.

Il ne put refuser une seconde fois. Le père se faisait terriblement insistant. Mr Potter le raccompagna et il prit sa limousine avant de repartir chez lui, dans son humble demeure.

**- Ce Harry, il aura affaire à moi....** critiqua James, en pensée.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Bryan continuaient de se dévorer les lèvres, sans même penser aux conséquences que cela pourrait entrainer. Kinney prit son jeune amant par la taille et l'apporta sur le lit, se laissant lâchement tomber sur lui. Il traça une ligne de baiser sur le long de son cou, arrachant des soupirs et des gémissements heureux de la part de la victime. Il continua donc, excité par ces cris légers. Il revint trouver la bouche du jeune garçon. Puis sa main s'aventura sous son chandail, puis alla jusqu'à la braguette de son pantalon. Cette fois-ci, le brun se raidit et refusa une plus grande étreinte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne refusais pas avant.

- Bryan, après quelques semaines, tu reviens me voir, tu chamboules ma vie.

- Le blondinet, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Tu craques pour lui.

- Mais attends, ce n'est pas.....enfin.....oui.....mais c'est plutôt que tu vois, on doit y aller lentement.

Kinney se leva et se laissa choir à la droite de Harry, malgré il resta enroulé autour de celui-ci.

- Si tu ne veux plus de moi, tu n'avais qu'à me le dire.

- Ce n'est pas ça, je suis encore amoureux de toi, il faut seulement me laisser le temps de te redonner une place en moi.

- J'accepte, mais ne me dis plus jamais de ne pas être là pour toi, ainsi.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est rien, mon amour.

Bryan resserra son étreinte et s'endormit la tête contre la poitrine d'Harry. Il avait eu une longue et pénible journée. Mais ce ne fut pas la même chose pour le brun. Il n'arrivait pas à fermé l'œil. Ses pensées étaient toutes dédiées à Drago. Était-il comme lui ? Ressentait-il pour lui ce qu'il ressentait à son égard ? Mais maintenant avec le retour de Bryan, comment irait sa vie ? Drago le détestait-il maintenant ? Tant de questions régnaient dans sa tête. Tous devenant de plus en plus encombrantes. Il n'arrivait même plus à faire le vide total. Il était beaucoup trop nerveux à essayer de résoudre cette situation. Décidant qu'il règlerait cela plus tard, il s'endormit profondément entre les bras du jeune Bryan.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Après son départ du Manoir Potter, Drago était monté dans sa limousine noire privée. Il avait eu le temps de faire le vide dans sa tête. Il repensa à tout ça et à ses sentiments vis-à-vis Harry. Cette histoire d'amour, de relation entre Harry et lui était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer, non il était un homme. Les hommes ne fréquentaient pas d'autres hommes. Le blondinet s'était refaite à l'idée.

- Je ne suis pas gay. affirma durement le Blond.

Tout ces idées saugrenues étaient dû à sa lecture du livre du jeune romancier. Tout ça était ce qui l'avait chamboulé, mais maintenant, il était sûr. Drago ne faisait pas parti de ses gens qu'on appelait des homosexuels. Lorsqu'il releva le regard vers l'extérieur, il s'aperçut qu'il était devant chez lui. Son chauffeur vint lui ouvrir la porte comme un homme galant.

- Merci, Alfonse.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Mr Malefoy.

Le garçon ne répondit pas et monta les quelques escaliers menant au manoir. Avant même qu'il ne touche la poignée, un homme ouvrit la porte.

- Comment a été votre soirée, Sieur Malefoy ?

- Très étrange, Robert. J'ai appris plusieurs choses sur Mr Potter et son fils.

- Est-ce une bonne nouvelle, Mr.

- Très bonne, Robert.

- Bien. Je m'en réjouie pour vous, monseigneur.

Drago retira ses chaussures de luxes noires et marcha vers les escaliers. Il les grimpa rapidement et se dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre. Il se sentit soudainement fatigué. Le jeune Malefoy vint pour ouvrit la porte, mais son Père l'interrompit. Il se retourna vers Lucius et le salua d'un coup de main.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Mon Fils ? Je t'ai vu en de meilleures formes .

- Mais rien, Père. Seulement une grande fatigue.

- Harry a-t-il fait quelque chose de déplacé ?

- Non, pas du tout. Seulement, son père est très enthousiasme à l'idée de faire affaire avec vous.

- Je m'en réjouie d'avance. Il est un homme très.....intéressant.

- Oui, certainement.

- Bien, je te souhaite une bonne nuit, fiston.

- Vous aussi, Père.

Il quitta le couloir, refermant la porte de son bureau. Drago poussa la porte de sa chambre et pénétra dans son antre personnelle. Il soupira paresseusement. Il retira son manteau et le lança sur un sofa, puis ce fut au tour de sa chemise et finalement ses pantalons. Restant seulement en boxer noir de lycra, il préféra aller immédiatement se coucher afin de pouvoir mieux réfléchir. Cela lui prit un moment avant de finalement sombrer entre les bras de Morphée pour une nuit rêvasseuse et sans cauchemar.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Le lendemain, Drago avait déjà tout oublié de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il avait retrouvé son regard froid et sûr de lui. Il ne pensait même plus à Bryan Kinney, l'emmerdeur de première. Il avait absolument tourné la page. Le Blond s'était levé, puis douché, habillé et était finalement descendu en cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il avait une faim de loup. Ses cuisiniers lui préparèrent son repas. Il se régala d'œufs et de bacon. Après avoir terminé de manger, il revêtit son manteau et ses chaussures afin de se rendre au Lycée Poudlard. Il prit sa besace et sortit du Manoir sous les salutations de ses multiples serviteurs. Alfonse lui ouvrit la porte et il pénétra dans la limousine noire sans aucun mot. Le voyage fut de très courte durée. Cela prit à peine quelques minutes. Malefoy arriva devant le Château de forme écossaise et la limousine s'arrêta lentement. Son chauffeur vint lui ouvrir.

- Bonne journée, Monsieur. À ce soir.

Il ne lui répondit point et marcha silencieusement jusqu'à l'entrée. Dans les marches menant au bâtiment, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle, l'attendaient patiemment et comme des esclaves , assis sur les longues marches de marbre. Le Roi de Serpentard arriva devant eux et resta immobile. Ses amis remarquèrent son air sérieux et froid qu'il possédait habituellement, enfin avant la rencontre de Harry.

- Drago, que nous vaut ton air si meurtrier ? Se risqua Blaise.

- Si tu continues à me poser des questions d'une aussi grande stupidité Blaise. Je te jure que tu auras affaire à moi.

- Désolé, Sa Majesté. Veuillez accepter mes plus plates excuses.

- Ah Blaise. Ta gueule. Tu agis vraiment comme un imbécile.

- C'est en plein moi.

Il vira ses magnifiques yeux orageux au ciel. Il fixa les nuages, puis redescendit sur terre. Le Blond soupira et se dirigea vers le Château. Le troupeau se levèrent et lui emboîtèrent le pas rapidement. Blaise à droite, Pansy à gauche, ses deux gorilles derrière, tous se tassaient au passage du blondinet et les contemplaient, envieux. Sa Majesté arriva à la porte de son salon de thé personnel. Il avait acquis cette pièce à l'aide de son Père ainsi qu'à son comportement exemplaire dans l'école. Mais son Père avait fait la plus grande partie, fallait l'avouer. Il lança son sac par derrière et Goyle le rattrapa au vol. Il le mit sur le porte-manteau et le gorille vint se mettre debout derrière son Maître qui s'était échu sur le divan. Crabbe se mit juste à côté de son collègue. Blaise et Pansy prirent place dans d'autres canapés. Drago claqua des doigts et demanda à un de ses gorilles de lui apporter de l'eau. Goyle s'empressa d'obéir.

- Alors, Drago. Pourquoi es-tu si en colère ?

- En colère ? Non, je ne le suis pas. J'ai simplement revu mes priorités.

- Et quelles sont-elles ?

- Moi, moi et encore moi.

- Là, je te reconnais très bien.

La cloche sonna et les cinq se levèrent, sortirent de la pièce et marchèrent en direction de leur cour. Ils avaient Éducation Physique. Ils arrivèrent aux vestiaires et Crabbe ouvrit la porte pour laisser Drago entrer le premier. Il marcha vers le casier le plus grand et le plus luxueux. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un pantalon jogging noir et un chandail blanc. Il avait ''Course'' aujourd'hui. Il devrait courser avec les autres et encore une fois, il gagnerait. Lorsqu'il eut mit son linge de sport, le Blond marcha vers la cour arrière. Cette fois, Goyle lui ouvrit et encore une fois Sa Majesté pénétra dans la cour de Poudlard. Ils arrivèrent sur une piste de course immense. Lorsqu'il fixa au loin, son regard rencontra des prunelles émeraudes. Ce n'était pas bon. Comment l'affronterait-il ? Drago conserva son regard glacial et avança vers le ''Coatch''. Celui-ci leurs expliqua le programme et tout commença. Ils firent plusieurs courses.... Après une heure de sport, tout se termina. Ils rentrèrent aux vestiaires, se changèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur seconde cours. Drake avait Cours Optionnel d'Équitation. Il salua ses esclaves de service et sortit dans le Jardin de Poudlard en direction des écuries.

Il pénétra dans l'immense étable et arriva devant le box de sa monture. Il caressa son col et prit sa selle. Il alla le seller. Malefoy le sortit du box et le chevaucha. Quand le Roi des Serpentard était sur son cheval, rien, mais rien ne pouvait le déconcentrer. C'était une pure liberté. Il le talonna légèrement et son étalon trotta jusqu'au Jardin ou il pourrait galoper en tout liberté.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Pendant ce temps, un jeune garçon aux cheveux d'ébène regardait ce magnifique homme au loin. Harry ne comprenait pas son attitude distante de ce matin. Était-ce à cause de Bryan ? Et voilà, les multiples questions revenaient se chambouler dans sa tête. Il continuait à le contempler dans toute sa beauté. Quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il se retourna. C'était ce Ronald Weasley avec sa petite amie, Hermione Granger.

- Alors Ry, ça va ?

- Ouais et toi ?

- Ouais. J'ai pas cours, ça te dérange si je prend place ici ?

- Pas du tout. Ou est le reste de la bande ?

- Elle s'en vient. Seamus et Dean s'en viennent, ils sont occupés....en fait, tu comprends. Neville et Luna sont entrain de chassé des Nargols...

- Des Nargols ?

- Ouin, c'est des insectes qui mangent les chaussures.... enfin d'après Luna. Elle dit qu'elle a perdu tous ses souliers et que c'est à cause des Nargols.

- Étrange cette Luna..!!! Dit Hermione en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

- Ouais, un peu. avoua Harry.

- Ginny est avec son petit ami. Dit le Roux les dents serrés.

- Ron déteste que sa sœur est un copain.

- Ce Zacariah Smith mets ses mains sur tout ce qu'il touche. Dégouta Ron.

- Va bien falloir que tu la laisses vivre sa vie. Critiqua Hermione.

- Et Fred et Georges ? Demanda Harry afin de changer de sujet.

- Encore entrain de faire passer un sale quart d'heure à Rusard, le concierge. Le pauvre, il a hâte que mes frères quittent le Lycée.

- Je vois.

Ron s'accota sur un tronc d'arbre et Hermione se coucha de tout son long et vint poser sa tête sur les cuisses de son petit copain. Harry releva son visage vers son cher Blondinet qui faisait toujours plusieurs pirouettes spectaculaires avec son cheval. Le Roux remarqua sa grande attention pour le tombeur de ses dames. Il poussa un soupir de dédain.

- Hey oui, Monsieur-Sa-Majesté-Malefoy aime faire le Magnifique pour impression ses dames.....et ses messieurs.... Fit-il allusion à l'homosexualité de Harry.

- Il est si....

- Beau ? Termina Hermione qui eu droit à un regard meurtrier de la part de son amoureux.

- Ouais. En plein ça. Mais, pourtant, il a passé la fin de semaine à la maison et il n'était pas aussi froid.

- QUOI ! Il a quoi !?! Demanda Ron.

- Passé le Week-End à la maison.

- Comment ça ?

- Son Père est le patron du mien.

- Ah, Super ! Tu dois endurer Sa Majesté et Son Altesse en même temps. T'as pas de bol.

- Son Père est très gentil et Drago, lui, est étrange.

- Ça tu peux le dire. En plus, il y a temps de rumeurs sur lui.

- Ah oui ? Lesquelles ?

- Malefoy serait entrain de penser à lâcher le Lycée et à prendre la place de son Père.

**- Impossible.** pensa Harry.

- Tout ça est justement que des rumeurs. Approuva Hermione.

Harry continuait à admirer la réplique parfaite de Narcisse, le Dieux de la beauté. Ronald tourna les yeux au ciel, désespéré. Il n'arrivait à détourner son regard. Puis le Roi des Serpentard rencontra ce regard verdoyant. Le Brun fut troublé. Mais ce ne fut pas un regard compatissant, mais froid et sans émotion qui le regarda. Harry baissa la tête, puis la releva. Le Blond avait disparut dans l'écurie. Potter fixa Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as comme cours après ?

- Math avec la grosse.....Ombrage.

- T'as pas d'bol. C'est une vielle harpie.

- J'sais et toi ?

- Science Physique avec Rogue, le graisseux.

- Alors, toi non plus t'as pas de chance.

- Il ne m'aime vraiment pas la face.

- Il n'aime personne sauf les Serpentard. Ils sont ses élèves-conseil.

- Bah, c'est pas une raison valable pour moi.

Harry se leva et fixa Ron, puis Hermione.

- J'y vais, mieux vaut pas arriver en retard. Je me ferais tuer sur le champs.

- D'accord. Bye Mec.

Ron tendit le poing et Harry le frappa de son poing. Il se retourna finalement vers l'école et pénétra entre les portes brunes massives. Les autres élèves le regardaient encore comme s'il était un total inconnu. Il avait très hâte que tout ça se termine. Il en pouvait plus de se faire épier et dévisager ainsi. Donc, il traversa tous les couloirs jusqu'à son cours de Science Physique avec Rogue. Il arriva finalement dans les sous-sols. Quel endroit sinistre pour donner un cours! Immobile devant la porte, Harry recherchait le courage d'entrer. Des rires moqueurs résonnèrent dans son dos. Il se retourna.

- Alors, Potter. On ne rentre pas ?

- Drago.....je n'aime pas trop les Sciences.

- Va falloir t'y faire. Pourtant, j'adore Rogue. Il est.....juste.

** - Si tu le dis....** pensa le Brun.

Le Blond se décida à pousser la porte, il contourna Harry et pénétra dans l'immense pièce. Voyant toute la gang Serpentard entrer, il choisit de faire de même. Il poussa la porte et arriva dans la Salle de Classe. Il y avait des tables placées l'une derrière l'autre avec un nécessaire à expérience pour chacune. Les chaises étaient en fait des tabourets hauts. Il s'assit plus dans le fond, à l'écart des autres pour être soustrait aux regards dévisageant. Rogue fit son entrée dans la pièce..... l'atmosphère, selon Harry, devint pesant et froide.

- Bonjour à vous. Écoutez-moi bien parce que je ne me répèterai pas deux fois. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les différents métaux et leurs différentes caractéristiques... À l'aide de votre matériel qui se trouve devant vous, vous étudierez un métal à la fois : Sa malléabilité après avoir été chauffé, sa dureté, sa couleur, son poids....etc. Vous voyez, c'est plutôt simple non ? Maintenant, suffit les bavardages et mettez-vous au travail, chacun, vous viendrez vous chercher un bac à matériel dans l'étagère. Vous écrirez le numéro qu'il y a d'inscrit sur le bac sur votre cahier de réponse. Allez... Oh.....et, vous vous mettrez en équipe de deux. Un Gryffondor et un Serpentard. Pas de discussion.

Les élèves se levèrent, des bruits de pattes de chaise raisonnant sur le sol de vinyle noir. Tous se rendaient à l'étagère pour se procurer les effets nécessaires à la réussite du laboratoire de science. Chacun ayant choisi son partenaire, Harry devenait le seul à ne pas avoir de partenaire. Ce fut, curieusement, Drago qui le fut. Le blond approcha et déposa le bac transparent sur la table. Il commença à sortir les choses du pot. Le brun se sentait mal à l'aise, un drôle de froid s'étant installé entre les deux. Le jeune Gryffondor ne fut plus capable de ce regard glacial, il coupa le silence de mort.

- Drago ?

- Hmmph ?

- Drago !

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi ce silence et ce regard ?

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi es-tu si froid envers moi ?

- Je l'ignore, Potter. Je crois que tu te fais des illusions.

Potter ? Depuis quand l'appelait-il ainsi ? Harry commençait vraiment à être inquiet.

- Des illusions ? Pourtant, hier, tout allait bien.

- Mouais...

- Quoi ? C'est Bryan qui te cause autant de problèmes ?

- Pas du tout !

- Serais-tu jaloux, par hasard ?

- Jaloux ? Moi ? Je ne suis pas Gay, pour te faire remarquer. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais jaloux.

- Euh....Désolé....

- Y'a d'quoi. Comment pouvais-tu croire ça ?

- Laisse faire, Drago.

- Peu importe. Mettons-nous au travail qu'on en finisse.

- Ouais....

Harry et le Serpentard se mirent au travail. Le pauvre Potter, troublé par les sentiments et ses envies. Drago n'était donc pas comme lui ? Pourtant, la jalousie s'était lu sur son visage d'ange, la veille... Il était tout chamboulé. Tout confus. C'était une situation assez gênante et assez embarrassante, fallait l'avouer. Une heure après le début de l'expérience, la cloche retentit et les élèves quittèrent rapidement la pièce sombre qui était le Laboratoire de Science. Seul Malefoy resta assis à remplir son compte rendu de labo. Rogue s'approcha du jeune garçon et toussota pour attirer son attention.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Parrain ?

- Cette attitude me déplaît fort bien, Drago. Cesse ces regards hautains et sans vie envers moi. Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense.

- Désolé.

- Peu importe. Pourquoi es-tu si silencieux aujourd'hui? Ce n'est point dans tes habitudes.

- Je suis indécis. Voilà tout.

- Et....sur quel sujet ?

- Vous n'avez pas à savoir.

- Je te prie de m'excuser.

- Ce n'est rien. C'est juste que lorsque c'est des histoires de cœur, je préfère garder le silence complet. Vous verrez en temps et lieu. Mais pour l'instant, je dois vous quitter, Parrain. Blaise et Pansy m'attendent dans mon salon privé.

- À plus tard, Drago.

- Ouais.

Drago se leva et sortit de la pièce sombre. Il traversa les couloirs essayant avec le plus de tact, d'éviter Harry. Il ne voulait pas à avoir à plus s'expliquer. Le Roi des Serpentard marchait dans le couloir qui menait directement à son salon. Il était si silencieux et si désert. Pourtant, Drago avait étrangement l'impression d'être épié. Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers l'arrière. Personne. Le blondinet se retourna vers la porte de son salon, ce sentiment toujours aussi présent. Il posa la main sur la poignée, fixa encore une fois derrière lui et pénétra dans l'immense pièce sous les salutations de ses amis.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry se trouvait au coin de deux couloirs. Il voyait son petit dragon pénétrer dans une très grande pièce. Puis la porte noire se referma durement. Il en fit même un saut. Le jeune Gryffondor se sentait dépourvu. Qu'avait donc Drago aujourd'hui ? Quelle était cette attitude envers lui ? Il n'avait pourtant jamais démontré autant d'agressivité envers le jeune brun. Le garçon se retourna et se laissa choir sur le sol le dos appuyé contre le mur du couloir. Un larme perla le long de sa joue. Puis une seconde, pour finalement terminer en déluge. Ses joues rosissaient de plus en plus par ses multiples pleurs. Il n'avait jamais eu autant de difficulté à se faire accepter par quelqu'un, mais cette fois, c'était le cas et il trouvait cela très difficile. Ses yeux vert émeraude étaient brouillés par l'accumulation des larmes.

- Pourquoi me déteste-t-il ?

Mais ce qu'il comprenait encore moins, c'était que malgré la présence de Bryan chez lui, ce qui devrait le réconforter, il se sentait seul. Le pauvre avait pensé que peut-être Drago aurait voulu de lui. Surtout après ce qu'il lui avait dit le soir ou leurs pères s'étaient rencontrés, le soir ou il lui avait rendu le Duo-tang sacré. Des raisonnements de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Harry posa sa main sur sa joue essuyant les multiples larmes qu'il y avait coulé. Il renifla sèchement et essaya de se faire petit afin que la personne ne l'aperçoive pas. Mais comme le monde était d'une chance inouïe, quelqu'un lui posa une question.

- Harry ? Que fais-tu là ?

- ….

- Ry ? Ry ???

Quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et entoura ses épaules. Il retourna la tête et ses prunelles de jade rencontrèrent celles brunes d'Hermione. Elle esquissa un sourire réconfortant. Le jeune Gryffondor laissa sa tête choir contre l'épaule de la jeune femme. Elle frotta son dos et voilà, les larmes reprirent de plus bel.

- Veut pas moi !.........pas parler.........pas.....pas....voir..... Babilla Harry.

- Je suis désolé, Ry, mais je ne comprend pas un mot de ce que tu essayes de me dire.

- Drago, il ne veut pas me parler.

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu es ami avec Malefoy, non ???

- Je le croyais. En plus, j'ai passé l'entièreté de la fin de semaine avec lui. Nous avons pourtant eu beaucoup de plaisir. Mais étrangement, aujourd'hui, il ne me parle plus, il a été très froid en cours de Science Physique et j'ai essayé de lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas, mais en vain. Je crois que tout est fini.

- Comment fini ?

- Je suis amoureux de lui, enfin je crois.

- Ah.....euh.... je sais pas trop quoi te dire. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, une telle situation. Mais, n'y a-t-il pas eu un événement qui aurait pu perturber Drago, dernièrement ?

- Non.........mais après mûre réflexion, cela pourrait être l'arrivée de Bryan.

- Bryan ?

- Bryan Kinney, mon ancien petit-ami de mon ancien Lycée.

- Mais comment ? Il est de retour ?

- Ouais, il est venu me rendre visite et mettons qu'entre nous, notre histoire n'était pas totalement terminée. À son arrivée, Bryan m'a embrassé et je crois que Drago n'a pas trop apprécié ce moment. En plus, je sens de la jalousie de la part de mon petit-ami vis-à-vis la présence de Malefoy.

- Cela pourrait être l'élément déclencheur. Il faut le comprendre. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que Drago voit un de ses amis embrassé un....un..

- Un autre homme ??

- Ouais, c'est ça.

- Je comprend, mais.... je n'aime pas être détesté ainsi. En fait, j'y suis pas habitué.

- C'est normal. Mais pour l'instant, laisses cela mort. Drago viendra lorsqu'il se sentira prêt à parler de tout ça.

- D'accord. Merci Mione, tu es très réconfortante.

- De rien, Ry.

- Au fait, que faisais-tu ici ?

- J'allais rejoindre Ron et la gang des Gryffondor dans la Salle Commune, tu veux venir ?

- D'accord.....cela pourrait bien me changer les idées.

- Et toi, pourquoi étais-tu ici ? demanda Hermione en se relevant.

- Je....je....je regardais Drago. Il est dans le salon ou il y a la porte noire dans l'autre couloir. dit Harry en se relevant également.

- Ahahah....tu l'aimes vraiment ?

- Oui....

Hermione marcha vers la fin du couloir, Harry la suivant de près. Cinq minutes, ce fut le temps nécessaire à arrivé au Salon privée pour les Rouge & Or. Elle poussa la porte sous les salutations bruyantes de ses amis. Ron arriva d'un pas rapide et entoura sa petite-amie de ses bras tachetés roux. Il l'embrassa passionnément, puis après avoir mit fin à l'embrassade, il remarqua la présence de son ami.

- Ry ? Ou étais-tu passé ? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis ce matin.

- J'étais.....occupé. Je devais faire quelques trucs après avoir été à mon cours de Sciences Physiques. dit-il essayant le plus rapidement que possible de changer de sujet, ne voulant pas à avoir à plus s'expliquer.

- Ah, d'accord. Alors, tu viens t'asseoir ?

Harry acquiesça d'un coup de tête affirmatif. Il prit place à côté de Seamus qui tenait la main de son amant, Dean. Le jeune Finnigan semblait dévorer le jeune Potter des yeux. Ce qui rendait le Gryffondor affreusement mal à l'aise. Il dévia son regard vers les deux jumeaux Weasley, voulant totalement se changer les idées. Fred frappa George, puis George fit de même. Cela faisait un effet Yo-yo.

- Non, mais ça va pas ! Cria Hermione à bout de nerfs.

- Fred me frappeuhhh... Brailla George.

- Mais c'est lui qui a commencé.

- Non.

- Oui.

- Non.

- Oui.

- ÇA VA FAIRE ! OUI !!!! Hurla Harry, c'était son tour à être à bout. Il avait passé une journée très difficile pour ses émotions.

- Oh la ! Ryry, on se calme. Pourquoi tu es aussi irritable ? Te connaissant, si peu soit-il, tu n'es pas du genre très agressif.

- Dure journée !

- Problèmes amoureux. Termina Hermione.

Harry se retourna vivement jetant un regard noir de colère et de déception vers Hermione qui avait tout révélé. Il baissa la tête vers le sol, s'avouant totalement vaincu.

- Comment ça amour ???

- Ry a un ''flash'' sur Malefoy.

- Sur la fouine ?

- Eh oui.

- Eh bah dis-donc, Ry. T'as des goûts luxueux. Ria Fred.

- Bien plus que ça. C'est impossible. Continua George.

- Franchement, t'as pas honte. Harry est amoureux et tout ce que tu trouves pour le consoler est de dire que Malefoy et lui, c'est complètement impossible. Quel méchanceté!

- Désolé, Mione. Mais George a raison. Drago ne m'aimera jamais. Avoua finalement le jeune Potter, plutôt très triste d'être obligé de l'avouer.

Tous le fixèrent sans dire le moindre mot. Personne ne voulait être celui qui enrichirait sa tristesse. Harry semblait totalement démoli, mais tous savaient bien qu'il essayait le plus possible de ne pas trop le démontrer. Il restait très simple, les larmes ne coulant plus et ses yeux émeraude qui n'étincelaient plus. Ron finit par se lever et alla vers Harry et lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos.

- Allez Ry ! Il en a des milliers d'autres des mecs. Tu en trouveras surement un qui te méritera vraiment. J'en suis certain.

Hermione fixa son petit ami avec un air surprise. Elle n'était pas habituée de le voir si amicale et si réconfortant avec quelqu'un. Elle esquissa un léger sourire. Finalement, Harry se leva et renvoya la tape amicale à son ami roux.

- Je te remercie Ron, c'est très sympa de ta part. Mais ce n'est pas que je vous aime pas, mais je dois à présent vous quitter. Dumbledore m'a inscrit aux cours d'Écriture pour les futurs auteurs et je me dois d'y aller.

- Beurk ! L'écriture. maugréa Ron.

- Eh bien, tu sauras, Ron que l'écriture est mon passe-temps préféré.

- Désolé, vieux. Je préfère le sport.

- Ça va, j'ai rien contre.

Harry salua le petit groupe et sortit du Salon Privé des Gryffondor. Parler avec des amis lui avait fait grandement du bien. Il se sentait à présent reposé et libre. Bien sûr, Drago occupait encore tout son esprit, mais il savait bien que tout cela était impossible. Il marcha dans les couloirs, se faisant saluer par plusieurs élèves. Il était arrivé depuis seulement quelques jours et déjà beaucoup semblaient l'apprécier. Beaucoup sauf LUI. Il répondit gentiment à tous les signes de salutations donnés par ses amis. Puis il arriva finalement devant la Classe d'Écriture. Il pénétra dans la grande pièce. Partout sur les murs, des citations quelconque y étaient inscrites. Une de Félix Leclerc et une autre de Jean Piaget. Peut-être pas tous des écrivains, mais tous de grands philosophes sans même en être un. Mais sa préféré restait celle de Michel J.Lévesque : _Le corps n'est que l'ancre de l'âme, une fois l'ancre levée, l'âme peut déployer ses voiles et parcourir tous les royaumes._ C'était si beau et si vrai à la fois.

Il prit place sur une chaise, à l'écart du bureau principal, préférant être seul. Le jeune Harry soupira d'aise et posa le Duo-tang noir sur le pupitre et passa sa main dessus. Cette histoire racontait la sienne, celle avec Bryan. Une envie d'écrire une suite lui parvint, celle de Drago et de lui, celle d'un amour impossible.....peut-être la fin sera-t-elle triste, ou tout simplement réjouissante. Seule l'avenir pour lui dire.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Drago était rentré dans son Salon privé. Pansy le regardait toujours avec cette air séductrice qui, en aucun cas, ne séduisait le jeune blondinet. Il ne voulait absolument rien savoir de cette tentatrice si peu attirante pour un homme d'une telle société. Le jeune Serpentard prit place dans un sofa noir en cuir en soupira longuement. Blaise esquissa un sourire moqueur et rieur. Que signifiait ce soupir si longuement retenu ? Le jeune noir regarda son meilleur ami et brisa le silence de glace qu'y s'était installé.

- Hey Dray ? C'est quoi ce soupir ? C'est l'amour qui te fait faire cela ?

- L'amour ? Non, mais ça va pas, Blaise ? Tu crois vraiment que je suis en amour. Un Malefoy ne.... Commença-t-il.

- Tombe jamais en amour. On le sait. Tous tes petites phrases si lassantes, on les connait absolument tous. Maintenant, cesse de me mentir et dis-moi pourquoi tu soupirais ainsi.

- C'est que tout à l'heure en sortant du Cours de Science, je me suis sentit épié. Comme si quelqu'un m'espionnait. Je trouvais cela très, perturbant. C'était même assez étrange comme sentiment. En plus, j'ai plusieurs doutes....

- Oh Mon Dieu ! Drago qui parle de ses sentiments ! Il fait de la fièvre.....Appelez l'ambulance quelqu'un ! rigola Pansy.

- Très drôle Parkinson.

- Mais mon Drakounichou d'amour, toi qui parles de tes sentiments, ça fait deux.

- La Ferme, Pans' si tu veux pas avoir à faire à moi.

- Peu importe. Drago, si tu continues à éviter Potter comme ça, je crois que je t'attache après un arbre jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive et que tu lui dis tout.

- Tout quoi ?

- Que tu l'aimes, pauvre idiot !

- Que je l'aime. T'es fou ou quoi ! Je ne l'aime pas. J'en suis pas amoureux.

- Bah oui. T'as dis la même chose avec Kristen et tu es tout de même sortit avec elle.

- C'est par ce que je suis super mignon, qu'elle est sortit avec moi. Tout était pour son image.

- Et toi, tu n'avais pas l'air de détester cela, fallait l'avouer. TU te mens à toi-même. J'en reviens pas. Tu te ridiculises ainsi. Pour un Malefoy, ça ferait tache dans le décor.

- Zabini, si tu continues à m'écraser comme ça, crois-moi que demain tu seras aveugle. Tu auras également de la misère à t'asseoir si tu poursuis.

- T'es misérable Drago. J'ai rien à faire ici, moi.

Blaise se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Tu vas ou ?

- À la Cafétéria, j'vais m'goinfrer. Tu viens ma belle Pansy ?

- Certainement.

- Je viens aussi. Dit Crabbe.

- Moi aussi, je suis affamé. répondit également Goyle.

- C'est ça les lâches, partez ! Cria Drago, mais ils étaient déjà parti.

Comment ferait-il ? Même ses amis commençaient à le fuir comme la peste. Se mentait-il vraiment ? Était-il vraiment homosexuel ? Aimait-il pour vrai Harry ? Était-ce seulement le produit de la réaction du Duo-tang noir qui avait cette effet sur lui ? Tant de questions et si peu de réponse. Le jeune Blond ramena ses genoux à sa poitrine. Il les enveloppa de ses bras. Il en avait marre. Depuis l'arrivée d'Harry et de son ''speech'' sur l'homosexualité, il était en gros doute par rapport à son propre orientation sexuelle. Il serra les dents très forts et poussa un cri puissant, évacuant un surplus de colère. Puis dans un bond, il se leva, il devait voir Harry. Il devait absolument tout lui dire.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry sortait de son Cours d'Écriture. Le cours avait été relativement passionnant. Il avait appris énormément de choses sur l'écriture et son ensemble. Il avait également débuté le second volet de sa série sur l'homosexualité et ses effets sur la société et son entourage. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, ce fut deux prunelles grises qu'il connaissait très bien, qu'il rencontra. Le Gryffondor secoua négativement la tête. Tout, mais pas ça. Il rentra dans la classe retournant à sa table, attendant que le blond quitte, mais celui-ci entra dans la Salle de Classe et vint rejoindre Harry. Le Roi des Serpentard marcha vers le brun.

- Harry....?

- Tiens, ce n'est plus Potter ?

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu sais que tu es dur à suivre Malefoy.

- Je voulais venir m'expliquer avec toi.

- M'expliquer quoi. Que tu n'es pas gay et que tu en as rien à faire des grosses tapettes comme moi. C'est beau, j'ai compris, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

- Pas du tout.....c'est que....

- Ça va, Malefoy, j'ai passé l'éponge et tourné la page. Je rentre dans une nouvelle partie. Maintenant je dois quitter, mes amis m'attendent.

- Mais Harry.

- N'en rajoutes pas. J'ai déjà assez souffert, je n'en veux pas plus.

- HARRY !

Mais le jeune Gryffondorien avait déjà quitter la Salle de Classe, laissant encore une fois, le Duo-tang noir sur le pupitre. Drago se laissa choir dans la chaise et vit le petit cartable. Il l'ouvrit. Mais cette fois, le titre fut différent. Ce n'était pas : L'amour peut importe ses limites, mais bien : L'impossible amour, celui qui brise tout. Drago fixa le titre, horifié. Il commença à lire.

_[… Jake venait d'emménager dans le nouveau quartier, il ne connaissait absolument personne..........À son arrivée à Poudlard, il fut accueilli par un vieil homme.......un garçon pénétra dans le bureau du Directeur. Un jeune blond possédant une beauté hors du commun. Des yeux gris orageux et très envoûtant. Le jeune Jake savait déjà, à un simple regard, qu'il en était fou amoureux....... Son nom était Kiry.....]_

Des noms fictifs, peut-être, mais l'histoire était en tout point sa rencontre avec Harry pour la première fois. Alors c'était ainsi qu'il l'avait perçu. Drago prit le Folio dans ses mains et quitta à toute vitesse la Salle D'écriture. Il se devait d'aller voir Harry et l'obliger à lui parler. Mais cela ne serait pas facile, il était sûrement déjà rentré chez lui à l'heure qu'il est. Drago était découragé. Non seulement il avait laissé passer un moment qui aurait pu être magnifique, mais il avait aussi laissé partir le garçon qu'il croyait peut-être aimer. Maudit que l'amour c'était compliqué. Il arriva finalement devant la porte de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Était-il là ? Il frappa rageusement contre celle-ci, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui ouvre la porte. Ce fut une grande fille mince avec des cheveux bruns lui descendant jusqu'en bas de la poitrine. Ceux-ci vaguaient beaucoup. Ses petits yeux noisettes le détaillèrent du regard. Elle le dévisagea.

- Malefoy ?

- Granger ! Il faut que je parle à Harry.

- Désolé, mais il n'est pas là.

- Je veux le voir.

- Il est parti chez lui, il y a quinze minutes à peine.

- Dommage.

- Tu veux entrer ? Discuter ?

- Euh........d'accord....

Drago pénétra dans l'éclatante pièce rouge & or. Il n'était, certes, pas habitué à ce genre de couleur flamboyantes. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond. De multiples griffons avaient été peint et on aurait juré qu'il tournoyait dans le ciel. Ses yeux orageux redescendirent sur terre et ce fut Hermione qu'il rencontra. Le jeune Serpentard se laissa choir dans un pouf rouge, très peu confortable et soupira de désespoir. La jeune femme prit place dans celui totalement opposé à lui.

- Je sais pourquoi tu es là.

- Ah Oui ???

- C'est à propos de Harry

- Mheiiinnn! T'es pas sérieuse. Je te l'ai dit en arrivant. C'est facile à deviner alors.

- Je parle de ta relation avec Harry.

- Ma relation ?

- T'es vraiment pas vite, Malefoy. Je sais qu'il t'aime. Ry est fou amoureux de toi, seulement, il essaye de le nier. Surtout depuis que tu l'a rejeté.

- C'est beau, c'est beau, j'ai compris. Je ne suis qu'un être brutal et cruel, t'es contente ?

- Enfin tu l'avoues. dit Hermione, se mettant totalement à rire de la gueule à Drago.

- Ahah, très drôle Granger. Mais tu crois qu'il voudra me voir ?

- Je sais pas....pourquoi n'as-tu pas été le voir plus tôt ?

- Je l'ai fait. Après son cours d'Écriture, j'ai été le voir, mais il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de placer un mot. Il m'a totalement coupé la parole et m'a rejeté.

- Il a changé d'avis ?

- Ça ben l'air....j'ai l'impression qu'il se ment à propos de ses sentiments et que maintenant, il va faire une grosse erreur.

- Comment tu peux en être certain ? Tu le connais même pas.

- Bryan est arrivé chez lui et la seule chose qu'il veut, c'est avoir Harry pour lui seul...

- Mais....?

- Je le laisserai pas faire. Dans la vie, il faut se battre pour avoir ce que l'on désire. En plus, Londres, c'est ma ville et Bryan est de trop ici.

- Bien dit. Je ne connais pas ce Bryan Kinney, mais tu dois être très jaloux pour vouloir Harry à ce point.

- JE SUIS PAS JALOUX ! UN MALEFOY N'EST JAMAIS JALOUX.

- Ne jamais dire jamais, Malefoy.

- C'est beau Granger, je m'en vais maintenant.

- Je te conseille d'être attentif et prudent.

- Pourquoi ?

- Harry est un garçon sensible et ce Bryan, s'il désire Harry à ce point risque de te causer un très gros problème.

- C'est ce qu'on verra. À plus Granger.....et euh.....pas de discussion à propos de notre ''entretien''

Hermione fit semblant de refermer la fermeture éclair en grimaçant bêtement à Drago. Le blondinet vira les yeux au ciel et sortit de la Salle des Gryffondor. Il devait aller chez Harry et ce, immédiatement. Il devait lui rendre le Duo-tang noir, savoir pourquoi il avait crée cette histoire et surtout avouer tout ce qu'il ressentait au seul homme qu'il lui avait fait découvrir l'amour véritable : Harry Potter.

_**À SUIVRE....**_

Je sais, je sais.....Ça fait un bail que j'avais pas posté. C'est que cet été, j'ai travaillé comme une forcenée pis que maintenant, le Cégep est commencé. Mais j'essayerai d'en posté un au moins aux deux semaines. J'espère que ça vous convient ?.....

À part ça, comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre.....Mauvais ? Plate.... ? Endormant ? Je sais, il n'est pas très long long pis il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, mais le chapitre suivant sera un peu plus concluant.

Encore ravie d'être de retour et attend avec impatience vos reviews.....

Votre dévoué écrivaine,

Lillylovestory

-xxx-


	4. Se mettre à nu

Se mettre à nu

Drago venait de sortir de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor et courait comme un fou en direction de la porte principale. Il allait chez Harry, oui, il devait se rendre chez lui et lui parler. Il finit par arriver aux grandes portes de fer. Le Serpentard la poussa et arriva devant sa limousine, essoufflé et les joues rosies par la course à travers tout Poudlard. Son chauffeur ouvrit la porte de la voiture et fixa son Maître. Il le salua d'un coup de tête.

- Mr Malefoy....

- Pas le temps de parler, nous allons directement chez Mr Harry Potter. Tout de suite !

Le blond fut formel la dessus. Il parla d'un ton sec, sûr et convaincant. Il fallait qu'il lui obéisse. L'homme vêtu de noir et d'un chapeau haut-de-forme d'exactement de la même couleur acquiesça d'un coup de tête et referma la porte d'ou venait d'embarquer le jeune Malefoy. Le Chauffeur se retourna et alla vers la porte du conducteur. Il embarqua dans la limousine et démarra rapidement. Il fallait absolument qu'il arrive au plus vite. Drago était très impatient. Le chemin ne prit que vingt minutes. La voiture s'arrêta devant un Manoir version miniature de celui des Malefoy et la porte s'ouvrit.

- Nous sommes arrivés, Mr Malefoy.

- Ne m'attendez pas !

Cria-t-il avant de se mettre à courir vers la porte d'entrée. Il cogna si fort et si rapidement que lorsque le valet lui ouvrit, il reçut le point de Drago dans l'estomac. Un sourire gêné apparut sur ses lèvres et regarda l'homme portant un complet noir.

- Vous désirez ?

- J'aimerais parler à Harry.

- Désolé, Mr Potter ne désire avoir aucune visite.

- S'il vous plait, il faut absolument que je lui parle.

- Je suis désolé, mais Mr Potter a été très clair à ce sujet. En plus, il n'est pas présent. Il est sorti à cheval.

- Merci ! Soudainement redevenu très heureux.

Il courut et descendit les marches rapidement. Puis il sauta à pied joint par-dessus la haie et atterrit en faisant une culbute. Le choc fut brutal, mais il était tellement pressé de voir son ami qu'il n'en fit pas attention. Son uniforme scolaire était totalement tachée de trace boueuses et des petits bout de gazon sur les genoux et les coudes. Drago ramassa le Duo-tang noir sur le sol et continua sa course vers l'étable. Ses prunelles grises rencontrèrent les yeux turquoises et au visage fin lui faire un sourire moqueur. C'était le même homme que la dernière fois. Un palefrenier avec un chandail salit et un jeans tout aussi sale qui lui retombait finement sur les hanches. Il posa la main sur sa taille et fixa Drago.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Ce sont des étables privées !

Mais avant que le jeune blondinet lui répond, celui-ci poursuivit.

- Tu es le gamin de l'autre fois !

- L'autre fois ?

- Hier ! C'était toi qui est passé devant moi.

- Ça se peut bien...

- T'es très mignon, tu sais ?

- Ah.....euuuhhhh.....mmmm... bégaya le jeune Serpentard.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Un cheval ! se souvenant pourquoi il était ici.

- Je dois rejoindre Harry au Lac.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il veuille te voir. Il était en bonne compagnie.

- Ce satané Bryannn!!!! Il m'énerve tellement avec ses airs supérieurs et son narcissisme !!! Cracha-t-il.

- Oui c'est vrai, il est très beau. Je comprend que Harry soit avec lui. Ce jeune garçon a toujours eu une grande capacité à choisir les plus beau.

- Je suis mignon moi aussi !

- T'as pas tort... dit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement du jeune Malefoy.

- S'il te plait.....un cheval.... dit immédiatement Drago en reculant le plus que possible.

- D'accord.... Hésita le jeune palefrenier, il ne voulait surtout pas perdre son jeune prodige blond.

- Mer......merci.....ci..! bégaya le jeune Serpentard, soudainement très nerveux.

- Mais....quand tu reviendras, va falloir qu'on cause, beau ténébreux.. dit Éric.

- Si tu veux... répondit rapidement le jeune homme s'échappant de la présence du palefrenier.

L'homme d'écurie lui tendit une laisse noire rattachée à un magnifique étalon noir d'une grande classe qui se rattachait totalement à celle du jeune aristocrate. Drago la prit volontier. Il chevaucha sa monture qui ne sembla pas s'y contraindre. Puis le garçon aux yeux de saphirs turquoises lui parla doucement, le mettant en garde contre le caractère très difficile de l'étalon noir..

- Il s'appelle ''Thor''. C'est un brave cheval qui a une très grande force. Il a gagné plusieurs prix. Mais méfies-toi, il a un sale caractère lorsqu'il veut.

- Ouais, d'accord, j'en prend bonne note.

Il talonna le cheval et celui-ci hennit avant de se mettre à galoper vers la sortie rapidement. Drago dirigea les rênes vers la forêt. Le blondinet arriva finalement à l'orée de la forêt et la traversa. Les branches lui frôlaient le visage et les feuilles lui fouettaient le visage. Le sol craquait sous le poids du cheval et de son jockey. Puis il aperçut la clairière qui le séparait du Lac qui à sa connaissance ne portait aucun nom. Il l'avait surnommé le Lac des milles rencontres car c'était là qu'il avait rencontré Harry pour la première fois, enfin, en dehors des Salles de classe. Il traversa la clairière, cette fois c'était le vent qui lui fouettait au visage et les longues herbes s'écrasant sous le poids du cheval qui galopait très rapidement. Il voyait le lac au loin, enfin, une grande étendue d'eau. Puis ce qu'il vu, ce fut deux montures attachées à un grand arbre. Il décida de faire ralentir Thor et d'aller l'attacher à un arbre beaucoup plus loin, ne jugeant pas le moment opportun pour déranger les deux tourtereaux. Drago alla se positionner derrière un arbre espionnant les deux tourtereaux, revoyant étrangement la jalousie revenir en lui. Certes, le jeune homme n'aimait pas le fait qu'il espionnait sa némésis, mais il ressentait le besoin de veiller sur lui. Il s'approcha légèrement et ce fut la vision d'horreur.

Le jeune Bryan Kinney sortait de l'eau d'une démarche séductrice et animale, torse nu et encore plus étrange, il était totalement nu. Drago leva rapidement les mains et les posa sur ses yeux afin de les cacher le plus rapidement que possible, puis cinq secondes plus tard, il les retira pour voir ce qui se tramait. Mais cette fois, ce fut Harry qui sortait du lac, tout aussi nu que son amant. Le blond, découragé, émit un cri de timidité et de surprise qui alerta les deux amants. Ils regardèrent dans tous les sens n'arrivant pas à savoir d'ou provenait ce bruit suspect. Le jeune Malefoy se retourna et posa sa main gauche sur son front, il était outré. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, quoi faire, comment réagir. Il avait également surpris son jeune ami nu comme un ver.

Mais ce qui fut le comble du doute, ce fut de voir le stupide Bryan marcher à quatre pattes autour du jeune Gryffondor et de finalement le chevaucher. Il l'embrassa langoureusement, les deux commençant à découvrir le corps de l'autre. Drago avait mal au cœur. Il simula un vomissement. C'était dégoûtant. Voir ce Kinney tripoter Harry d'une façon très déplacé et trop sensuelle. Il serra les dents et les poings. Une envie d'aller lui régler son compte, venait de lui monter à la tête. Mais s'il faisait ça, son tendre Prince brun ne voudrait surement plus rien savoir de lui. Il préféra reculer et retourner auprès de Thor.

Il détacha sa laisse du tronc d'arbre et monta sur le dos du cheval. Le talonnant légèrement dans les flancs, le cheval partit au trot, pour finalement aller de plus en plus vite. Le jeune blondinet refit exactement le même chemin pour rentrer que pour arriver. Il ne se sentait pas bien, il se sentait tout à l'envers. Ces vues si provocantes et si perturbantes, l'avaient chagrinées, mélangées. Après un gros dix minutes de galop, il aperçut l'étable qui se rapprochait vivement. Il pénétra dans celle-ci et demanda au cheval de s'arrêter en tirant sur les rênes. Thor s'immobilisa et un palefrenier séducteur arriva avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Il caressa l'encolure du cheval noir, pendant que le jeune Malefoy descendait de la selle se laissant glisser jusqu'au sol. Pas un mot ne s'échangea pendant près de cinq très longues minutes. Puis ce fut Éric qui brisa la glace qui s'était installé dans l'étable.

- Ça ne s'est pas passé comme tu l'espérais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment tu peux le savoir ? Tu y étais même pas ! dit Drago d'un ton sec.

- Le Duo-tang Noir.....Je le reconnais bien. Harry ne s'en sépare jamais. Il l'a habituellement toujours sur lui.

- Eh bien, on dirait que Harry à tendance, ces temps-ci, à l'oublier fréquemment. En seulement cinq jours, cela fait deux fois.

- Je crois pas que Harry ferait cette erreur deux fois.

- Comment, il ne ferait pas cette erreur deux fois. Tu crois qu'il l'a fait exprès ?

- Surement, oui. Il est du genre très soigneur et très attentif à tout. Il n'est pas du genre à tout oublier. Une fois, c'est normal, ça peut être dû à une inattention ou une perturbation, mais deux fois. C'est totalement, impossible.

Alors, il l'aurait fait exprès ? Drago prit le cahier noir entre ses deux mains, le regardant attentivement. Puis sur une botte de foin, il le déposa, faisant totalement dos au jeune palefrenier. Le blond sentit soudainement deux mains baladeuses sur ses abdominaux, puis sur son torse pour finalement se retrouver sur ses hanches. Un souffle chaud contre son oreille lui ouvrit grand les yeux. Il releva la tête d'un coup sec. Une langue inconnue vint travers le tour de son oreille puis lui mordre le lobe d'oreille. Drago ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un gémissement de plaisir. La main droite de l'inconnue vint jusqu'à sa cuisse pour venir par la suite caresser une partie anatomique qui se durcissait rapidement. Une voix lui susurra à l'oreille.

- Je vois que tu apprécies. dit-elle, suave.

Drago la reconnut. C'était celle d'Éric. Il essaya de se retirer, mais celui-ci le plaqua contre le mur de bois de l'étable, le retournant pour qu'il lui fasse face. Le palefrenier était de plus en plus aventureux, cela effrayait le jeune Malefoy, qui malgré sa résistance, émettait des sons de plaisir involontaires.

- Laisses-toi aller …...

Ensuite, le palefrenier alla trouver la bouche du jeune blondinet et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Au tout début, Drago refusa le baiser, mais une sensation de bien-être s'installa en lui, une chaleur très apaisante qui prenait place dans son adbomen. Il répondit cette fois, vivement au baiser. Les mains blêmes du Roi des Serpentards, inspectant dans les moindres détails, le corps musclé et svelte de l'homme d'écurie. Après une bagarre avec la chemise du blond, le garçon aux yeux turquoises fini par le retirer. Une passion s'était installée entre eux, une passion dévastatrice.

Pour Drago, c'était de la colère et de la jalousie, tandis que pour Éric, c'était un désir sexuel et une envie profonde de se sentir en le jeune homme. Quelques minutes plus tard, Malefoy Junior n'avait que son pantalon et le palefrenier également. Éric prit le jeune Lycéen par les fesses et entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il s'assit sur la botte de foin en asseyant l'écolier sur lui. Il tenta de détacher le pantalon moulant du blondinet le plus rapidement possible. Puis il passa sa main dans le boxer et trouva un pénis durci par le désir et envieux. Le sang montait, le gonflant aussitôt. Un râle puissant sortit de la gorge du jeune blondinet. Il se sentait très bien en ce moment précis.

L'homme d'écurie commença des mouvements de va-et-vient lent, puis de plus en plus vite, Drago gémissant de plus en plus fort et souvent. Cela attisait encore plus Éric qui se sentait puissant et dominateur. Un doigt vint titiller soudainement l'entrée de son intimité. Cela ramena le jeune Lycéen à la réalité. Il vit Harry, ses yeux verts émeraude et ce sourire si magnifique le fixant amoureusement. Il avait été aveugle, il n'avait absolument rien remarqué. Le Serpentard repoussa finalement le palefrenier.

- Non....non...ça suffit.... dit le Serpentard, arrêtant tout émotion de désir.

- Tu avais pourtant l'air d'aimé ça.

- Je, je....je ne peux pas.

- Harry ?

- Oui. Ce Duo-tang....cette histoire....cette rencontre. Tout me raconte et me parle. Je sais ce qu'il essaye de me dire. Je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour lui.

- Je te désirais énormément, mais je comprend sincèrement que tu es amoureux de lui. Harry est vraiment un type bien.

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas aller plus loin. Mais au moins j'ai eu confirmation.

- Confirmation de quoi ?

- Mon homosexualité.....je l'ignorais avant l'arrivée d'Harry, puis après j'ai découvert cette aspect de ma personnalité. Je l'ai nié, jusqu'à l'en blesser. Mais maintenant j'ai compris. Je devrai me battre pour avoir Harry.

- Je comprend sincèrement.

Drago s'enleva de sur Éric et se revêtit. Le Palefrenier fit de même. Puis à peine quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut un Harry et un Bryan surpris de voir Drago qui arrivèrent. Le Brun s'avança aussitôt suivit de son amant. Leurs chevaux suivant derrière eux dans une démarche très lente. Le Gryffondor se plaça devant le Serpentard, le défiant presque du regard.

- Que fais-tu donc ici ? Je ne t'y ai pas invité à ce que je sache !

- Je suis venu te rendre quelque chose que tu avais oublié. En même temps, j'ai trouvé Éric et je me suis mis à jaser avec lui. Ça été très.... très....cultivant et enrichissant.

- Ouais, c'est le mot. Dit ironiquement le jeune garçon d'écurie.

- Tes cheveux sont très ébouriffés, ce qui est plutôt rare. Habituellement, ils sont plus...ils ont plus de droiture.

- Grosse journée..... ne put répondre que Drago.

- Je vois. Que voulais-tu donc me rendre et que j'aurais oublié ?

Harry avait un ton provocateur et détestable. C'était comme si celui-ci lui crachait totalement au visage. Drago se retourna et alla chercher le Duo-tang noir. Il revint vers le jeune homme et lui mit sur la poitrine sèchement, le collant totalement sur lui.

- J'ai adoré....malheureusement, je ne pourrai lire la fin.

Harry venait de savoir que Drago avait absolument tout compris de l'histoire, malgré les noms fictifs et l'histoire quelque peu changée. Le blond marcha en direction de la sortie, salua le palefrenier et sortit de l'écurie. Il était étrangement content et en même temps triste. Il retraversa tout le jardin jusqu'à l'entrée et vis sa limousine qui l'attendait encore. Cette fois, le chauffeur vit que son maître n'avait pas bonne mince. Il ne dit rien.

- Au Manoir Malefoy.

- Oui, Monsieur.

Drago rentra dans la voiture et le chauffeur referma la porte. Celui-ci retourna au côté conducteur, s'assit devant son volant et la limousine démarra quittant le Manoir Potter, pour de bon, étrangement, au grand soulagement du jeune blondinet.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry était arrivé dans l'étable et avait vu Drago et Éric ensemble. Bizarrement, il avait été très jaloux de cette situation. Mais le visage de Bryan afficha une grande colère et frustration. Comme si la présence du jeune Malefoy était très dérangeante. Puis quand il avait vu le Duo-tang Noir, il avait compris que le Serpentard savait qu'il avait fait exprès de le laisser dans la classe d'Écriture. Il devint triste et se sentit dépourvu. Il lui manquait déjà énormément. Le Brun lâcha la laisse et partit en courant vers le Manoir voulant tout simplement aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Kinney resta tout de même avec Éric. Certes, cela le chagrinait de voir son chéri ainsi, mais il pensait qu'il avait besoin d'être seule. Le jeune amant du Gryffondor prit la laisse de Kalëllay et alla le ranger dans son box, puis alla porter sa monture dans la sienne. Son regard vint se poser sur celui du palefrenier.

- Éric.... Tâche de le garder à l'œil.

- Qui donc ?

- Ce blondinet à la noix !

- Serait-ce de la jalousie ?

- Il vient jouer dans mes plate-bandes. Ça pourrait être très dangereux pour lui.

- Bryan, Harry n'est pas un objet.

D'une démarche aguichante et féline, le jeune Kinney s'approcha de Éric posa sa main sur le torse de celui-ci, le glissant le long des pectoraux et des abdominaux de celui-ci.

- Je n'aime juste pas qu'on vient jouer sur mon territoire. susurra-t-il doucement.

- Pourtant, je dirais que pour l'instant, tu es entrain de essayer de me séduire.

- On ne ferait pas que le supposer.

- T'as Harry !

- J'ai bien le droit de vouloir et de désirer qui je veux quand je veux, non ?

Bryan se pencha et emprisonna les lèvres du palefrenier entre les siennes. Il l'embrassa langoureusement et très aventureux. Ses mains allant à des endroits qui semblaient s'enflammer de plus en plus. L'espace se rapprocha entre les deux. Éric le repoussa sauvagement.

- Que fais-tu ? Tu trompes Harry ? Tu trouves ça rationnel toi ?

- Harry est mignon, mais il commence à trop vouloir s'attacher à Drago. En plus, sa jeunesse me gêne un peu. Il n'a que 17 ans. J'en ai près de 22 ans. Mais toi, tu as le même âge que moi non ?

- C'est un peu méchant et hypocrite, non ? Tu devrais peut-être l'avertir que tu ne veux plus de lui. Sinon c'est de jouer avec ses sentiments. Il ne mérite pas d'être blessé ainsi.

- Je sais, je le ferai lorsque j'en aurai le temps et que je jugerai que Harry pourra le supporter.....Mais pour l'instant, j'ai quelque chose de très important........à terminer..... si tu vois ce que je veux dire......

Puis une partie de plaisir débuta entre les deux hommes.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry était dans sa chambre ne cessant de regarder son Cahier Noir. Drago avait deviné son stratagème. Il n'avait eu aucune subtilité. Il se laissa choir dans son lit sur le ventre, puis en se positionna en position fœtale. Il entoura le Duo-tang de ses bras le serrant le plus fort que possible, comme s'il pouvait se le faire voler. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sécha ses larmes, il avait décidé d'aller voir sa Némésis et d'aller tout lui dire, de l'embrasser et de le serrer. Il avait vu ses sentiments changés pour aller vers Drago. Bryan, il l'aimait, mais il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait plus lui faire confiance. Sentant son chagrin remonter, il décida d'aller voir la cuisinière, sa bonne vieille amie, Lyssa. Il avait besoin d'un de ses repas qui le rendaient complètement heureux. Il arriva finalement dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour Harry, ça va ?

- Pas du tout....

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon petit cœur ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

- Mon cœur doute, ma tête est mélangée et je suis presque sûr que je n'aime plus Bryan.

- Et de quoi doutes-tu ?

- Je suis fou de ce blondinet!

- Drago Malefoy !

À ce nom, Harry releva les yeux, plongeant ses prunelles émeraude dans celle de la jeune femme. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, maintenant rosies par la tristesse qui ne cessait d'augmenter. Elle lâcha son couteau et vint enlacer le jeune Gryffondor amicalement, essayant de le réconforter du mieux qu'elle pouvait. La cuisinière était très triste pour son petit amour.

- Il est venu, il est reparti aussi vite. J'ai été super méchant avec lui. Je l'ai repoussé, rejeté! Comment ai-je pu faire cela ? Je suis pathétique et vulgaire. Je ne suis pas digne d'un aristocrate comme lui.

- Ce n'est pas vrai du tout. Vous êtes fait pour être ensemble, pauvre Harry. Tu verras, tout s'arrangera. Va le voir et dis-lui tout. Ne le laisses pas partir, c'est après ces moments-là que nous le regrettons. Je sais que tu es fort et personne ne peut te résister. C'est pourquoi, il t'écoutera. Crois-moi, j'en suis sûre.

- Toujours aussi positive et réconfortante. renifla Harry.

- Rien n'est trop beau pour mon petit Ryry !

Harry poussa un rire léger. Ce qui fit automatiquement sourire la jeune femme. Elle le serra fortement avant de retourner derrière son comptoir. Le jeune garçon sécha ses larmes du revers de la main et remonta son visage vers la dame.

– Quel heure est-il ?

- 20h25, pourquoi ?

- Non de Dieu déjà ?

- Eh oui !

- Le temps passe si vite.

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point il passe vite.

- Je dois aller voir Père à 20h30.

- Pourquoi donc ??

- Il m'a dit que je dois apprendre.

- Apprendre quoi ?

- J'en sais absolument rien, mais je crois que je devrai apprendre le super métier de licheux de cul et de bureaucrate endormant.

- Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis.

- Non, et jamais je le ferai. Devenir un de ces PDG ennuyants qui ne font que parler et parler de l'économie. Je veux devenir écrivain, je veux donner aux autres l'aperçu du monde selon mes yeux. Peut-être changerais-je le monde ainsi ? Peut-être mon Père comprendra-t-il un jour que je ne suis pas faible.

- Il est vrai que Mr Potter peut parfois être exigeant et incompréhensible.

- Incompréhensible ? Non, mais tu rigoles !?! Il est méchant, insouciant des autres et en plus il m'oblige à devenir ce que je ne veux pas devenir. Je le déteste !

- Fais-lui comprendre !

- Lyssa, Père est d'une stupidité incroyable. À chaque fois que je désire m'entretenir avec lui, cela termine toujours sur le ton de ce que je deviendrai plus tard malgré moi.

La cuisinière posa une assiette de salade césar avec du poulet devant lui.

- Manges, si cela peu te changer les idées.

- Ce qui me changerait les idées, serait d'aller embrasser Drago.

- Pourquoi ne le ferais-tu pas ?

- Il est fâché....contre moi.

- Mais justement Harry. Tu attends après quoi, qu'il vienne te lécher les souliers. C'est un humain, comme tout le monde, il a besoin de réconfort lors d'une frustration quelconque. Va le voir, va lui expliquer à quel point tu l'aimes.... Je sais que tu en es capable. Vas-y, tu attends après quoi ? L'étoile filante ? Des grenouilles tombant du ciel ?

- Non, seulement un peu d'espoir et de chance.

- Pour avoir de la chance, faudrait déjà que tu la fasses.

- Je t'aime Lyssa, tu es si réconfortante et enivrante.

- Tout ça grâce à toi, Harry. Maintenant, files...

- D'ACCORD ! Cria-t-il haut et fort afin de se donner du courage.

Il se leva rapidement afin de se diriger vers la porte de la cuisine. Le brun se retourna et fixa Lyssa une dernière fois, esquissant un très grand sourire afin de la remercier. Celle-ci lui rendit avec plaisir. Il fixa l'heure une dernière fois, il annonçait 19h59. Il passait près du 20h00. Comment pourrait-il se rendre à cette heure ? Peu importe. Il courut à travers les couloirs poussant quiconque qui était dans son chemin, il arriva devant la maison, Hagrid était entrain de laver la limousine noire. Le Chauffeur se retourna vers le nouveau venu.

- Mr Potter?

- HARRY !

- Harry ? Que faites-vous ici ?

- Amenez-moi chez les Malefoy de suite...

- D'accord, Monsieur.

**- Il n'y a pas d'espoir à lui apprendre comment m'appeler!** pensa Harry.

Il embarqua dans la voiture à moitié lavé, Hagrid démarra en trombe. Harry semblait vraiment très pressé. La voiture traversa le quartier riche en un rien de temps.... Aujourd'hui c'était vraiment la course à travers la ville pour l'amour. Finalement, le véhicule noir se gara devant le géant Manoir des Malefoy. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement, le brun en sortit en courant et alla frapper à la porte de la maison de plus en plus vite. Albert ouvrit la porte recevant les multiples coups d'Harry contre sa poitrine.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Mr Potter ?

- Puis-je voir Drago ? C'est urgent !

- Je suis désolé, Mr Malefoy refuse catégoriquement de voir qui que ce soit. Il se dit las et fatigué. Je suis navré.

- J'EN AI RIEN À FAIRE MOI! JE DÉSIRE LE VOIR SUR LE CHAMP!!!!

- Je suis navré, il refuse. répondit Albert toujours sur un ton naturel.

Une voix dans le cadre du hall alerta les deux hommes entrain de parler....ou plutôt s'engueuler devant le Manoir. Les yeux émeraude d'Harry brillèrent à l'écoute de cette voix. Une tête blonde arriva aux côtés d'Albert. Le serviteur devint raide.

- Je suis désolé, Mr Malefoy, Mr Potter a insisté.

- Tout va bien, Albert. Veuillez nous laisser, je vous en prie.

- Bien.

Il quitta le hall disparaissant dans un des multiples couloirs de la Villa. Drago ferma la porte du manoir dans un claquement sonore et regarda le jeune Gryffondor le dévisagea avec colère. Ses yeux orageux avaient perdu la petite étincelle que le brun avait tendance à voir. Il n'aimait pas ça.

- Pouquoi tu te pointes chez moi, Potter ?

- Fallait que je te parle.

- Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire, m'engueuler, c'est ça que tu fais depuis quelques jours. Tu sembles constamment me fuir. Va plutôt rejoindre ton beau Bryan Kinney. Embrasse-le et dis-lui de ma part que j'abandonne.

- Que tu abandonnes ? Pourquoi abandonner ?

- Peu importe...

- Non ! Je veux savoir.

- ...

- Drago ?!

- Tu veux savoir, alors soit. Avant ton arrivée ici, je me croyais totalement hétérosexuel, je voyais les femmes comme des objets sexuels. J'étais célibataire, Roi de Poudlard. Je dirigeais entièrement mon monde. À ton arrivée ici, tout à chavirés. Tout. J'ai douté de mon orientation, je ne voyais plus les femmes comme ce que je croyais auparavant. Mais maintenant, c'est encore plus embarrassant. Tant de chose. Comment, en seulement une soirée, un livre a totalement changé ma vie. C'est vraiment, mais vraiment étrange et chamboulant.

- Drago, je ….

- Non, laisses-moi terminer. Cette après-midi, lorsque tu m'as laissé ton Duo-tang noir, j'ai totalement été frappé. Je savais pas pourquoi tu refaisais cette erreur pour la millième fois. Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais plus ce que je croyais que j'étais. Je suis devenu fou de....fou de toi. Je suis amoureux de toi. Mais, j'ai l'air idiot, je vois bien que je suis pas à la hauteur. En plus, tu as Bryan pour entièrement te satisfaire.

- Comment peux-tu me dire ça ? Crois-tu vraiment que j'aurais laissé mon Duo-tang Noir une deuxième fois, pour te faire flancher ? J'ai fait exprès. C'était pour que tu comprennes ma colère. Tu m'as envoyé promené depuis je ne sais plus trop. Tu m'as ignoré. Crois-tu que j'ai apprécié car moi aussi, moi aussi, je suis dingue de toi.....

Les deux garçons se fixaient en se dévisageant, mais de façon étrange. Ils restaient immobiles se regardant dans les yeux intensément. Puis ce fut le Serpentard qui fit le premier pas.

- Alors, je crois que nous avons agi comme deux imbéciles profonds.

- Totalement ! approuva Harry, avec un grand sourire charmeur.

Harry monta l'escalier qui le séparait de lui et vint se placer à quelques centimètres de son corps. Leurs souffles s'échangeaient et leurs corps frétillaient à la proximité de l'autre. Drago vint placer sa main sur le bras gauche de Harry. Le brun vint placer sa main sur la joue rougit de son jeune amant qui rougissait à vue d'œil. Leurs têtes se rapprochèrent comme dans un film d'amour. Puis leurs lèvres finirent par s'embrasser tendrement et langoureusement. Drago vint entourer la taille d'Harry par ses bras et le brun fit de même, mais autour du cou de celui-ci. Leurs corps finirent par être totalement collés l'un contre l'autre. Lorsque le blond mit fin au baiser, il colla la tête contre son front et haletait rapidement.

- Je, j'avais imaginé ce moment depuis si longtemps.

- Est-ce ainsi ?

- Non, beaucoup mieux.

Le jeune homme entoura la taille et souleva son amant du sol, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Puis il repensa à Bryan.

- Mais que fais-tu de Bryan ?

- Il....j'ai....mon cœur appartient à un autre. Je croyais que je l'aimais encore, mais ta rencontre à tout changé.

- Comment vas-tu lui annoncer ?

- Je trouverai bien un moyen.

- J'espère que tu te mettras pas dans l'embarras.

- Je ne crois pas, non.

- Euh....mes parents ne sont pas présents. Ils sont à une conférence pour le travail de Père, au Japon. Ils ne seront pas là avant Lundi, tu voudrais,.....dormir....chez moi ??

Harry rougit...ne sachant pas du tout quoi lui répondre.

- Je....je....je vais appeler mes parents pour leur dire que je dormirai chez toi.

- D'accord. Dit Drago, plutôt ravi de cette réponse.

Les deux jeunes hommes rentrèrent dans le manoir main dans la main. Ils grimpèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Drago. Harry prit le téléphone et appela au Manoir Potter. Un homme répondit.

- Bonsoir, James Potter à l'appareil.

- Bonsoir, Père. C'est Harry. Je vous annonce seulement que je ne rentrai pas ce soir. Je dormirai chez Drago.

- Chez Malefoy Junior ? D'accord. Tout va bien, je l'annoncerai à ta mère.

- Merci, bonne nuit.

Il raccrocha le téléphone et se retourna vers son amoureux. Drago venait de sortir de sa salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille. Harry rougit intensément et le regarda de bas en haut admirant le corps de rêve du garçon pâle comme la neige. Le blond ressentit ce regard envieux sur son corps.

- Je...je vais me doucher, je reviens. Alfonse viendra partir le feu dans peu de temps. Tu pourras te réchauffer. Lorsque je sortirai de la douche, tu pourras aller prendre la tienne.

- D'accord, Dray. Merci pour ton attention.

Le blond sourit grandement au jeune garçon. Il se retourna et pénétra dans la salle de bain, laissant la porte grande ouverte et sa serviette tomba sur le sol en céramique de celle-ci. Il rentra sous le jet chaud de la pomme de douche. Harry suivit les moindres déplacements de celui-ci. Puis il décida d'aller le rejoindre. Il rentra dans la Salle de bain et se dévêtit à son tour. Il ouvrit la porte de la douche et pénétra derrière son amant. Le blond se retourna et lâcha un cri de mort.

- Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es malade ! Tu veux ma mort ? En plus, je suis nu ! Non, mais ! Pour qui tu te prends ? J'avais dis que tu pourrais y aller après moi.

- Non, mais respire, mon cœur. dit Harry, dans un souffle avant de s'emparer des lèvres de Drago.

Celui-ci ne broncha pas et se laissa emporter par ce doux baiser chaud et réconfortant. Harry positionna ses mains contre le torse de Drago passant le bout de ses doigts sur la douce peau, sans aucune imperfection. Le corps du blond frémissait sous ces touchés si sensuels et désirables. Le brun embrassa de plus en plus langoureusement son Drake chéri. Sentant le désir s'emparer de son corps, le blond plaqua le brun contre le mur de la douche durement, mais l'amour qui s'échangeait, empêchait de ressentir une quelconque douleur. Les mains du Serpentard vint se mettre sur ses hanches et retinrent Harry contre le mur. Le Gryffondor laissa ses délicieux doigts descendre sur l'abdomen, puis sur le bas-ventre du blond avant d'aller s'enrouler autour du membre légèrement durcit de celui-ci.

Drago s'alerta et mit fin au baiser avant de rester dur et très gêné.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Laisses-toi faire !

Le jeune garçon oublia ce que venait de dire Drago et continua ses mouvements de va-et-viens de plus en plus rapides et fit gémir celui-ci de plaisir. Le serpentard venait de comprendre ce que voulait dire Harry par se laisser faire. Le doux plaisir que cela lui procurait lui faisait tout oublier. Seul son amant et lui était là. Puis Harry se défi de Drago et s'agenouilla pour le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Un gémissement puissant se laissa échapper de la bouche du garçon blond. Non, mais que c'était bon. L'eau ruisselait sur leurs peaux fines et leurs cheveux étaient plaqués sur leurs visages, mais ils semblaient s'en foutre totalement. Seuls leur amour et leurs deux corps existaient.

Drago continua à gémir, puis Harry remonta pour venir s'emparer de la bouche de son amant encore une fois. Les mains du blondinet osèrent d'aventurer sur les fesses de celui-ci et les malaxèrent divinement bien. Le brun se sentit se rapprocher encore plus de Drago. Puis le blond finit par faire la même chose que le brun avait fit quelques minutes plus tôt. Il se baissa à genoux avant de prendre entièrement à son tour le sexe d'Harry dans sa bouche. Ce fut son tour de gémir très fort et aida son amant en faisant des mouvements de va-et-viens avec son bassin.

- Ahh....Drago......t'es merveilleux.....ah,.....

Il soupira d'aise. Puis le jeune homme blond finit par remonter et alla embrasser Harry.

- Que dirais-tu d'aller terminer cela dans le lit ? Proposa le brun.

Le blond acquiesça d'un coup de tête. Drago referma l'eau de la douche et souleva Harry par la taille et les genoux. Il amena son amant jusqu'à son lit, peu importe le fait qu'il était mouillé. Le feu avait été allumé dans la chambre et des gâteaux ainsi que du thé avait été posé sur une table basse. Drago déposa son amant sur les draps argentés et sourit ardemment. Le jeune homme chevaucha le brun et alla l'embrasser de nouveaux. Mais un moment d'hésitation s'éprit de lui. Il questionna Harry du regard.

- J'ignore comment je dois faire ça.

- C'est simple, mon chéri.

Il prit les doigts de Drago et vinrent les lécher afin de les humidifier. Puis il lui montra son intimité. Le blond hésita ne comprenant pas trop, puis il acquiesça avant le rentrer son index dans le corps de Harry qui soupira d'aise, puis un deuxième ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Puis la suite fut comme s'il l'avait toujours fait. Des mouvements de va-et-viens furent accompagnés de cri de plaisir du Gryffondor, puis il retira ses doigts sous un grognement de la part de ce dernier. Ce fut le tour de son membre. Il le positionna contre l'entrée intime de son amant et le pénétra sèchement. Un cri de plaisir, accompagné d'une grimace de douleur s'afficha sur le visage du brun. Drago cessa de se mouvoir n'aimant pas ce visage peiné de Harry.

- Tout va bien, mon amour. Continue.....ah....

Drago acquiesça et continua ses mouvements de va-et-viens de plus en plus rapide sous les gémissements puissants d'Harry, ce qui faisait augmenter son plaisir et son désir. Il continua les mouvements avant de laisser un cri de jouissance d'une puissance incroyable à l'intérieur de son amant, puis ce fut le tour de celui-ci de s'échapper sur la poitrine blême de Drago. Le Blond se laissa choir contre le brun, leurs corps mouillés par le mélange de la sueur et du fait qu'ils sortaient de sous la douche. Le Brun vint s'enrouler autour de Dray.

- Comment,..... commença Drago sous un essoufflement puissant.

- Comment tu as été ?

Celui-ci acquiesça d'un coup de tête. Il rougissait, se demandant s'il avait été à la hauteur des attentes d'Harry. Il vint se coller et embrassa tendrement Drago.

- Tu as été parfait, mon amour. J'aurais cru que tu aurais fait ça toute ta vie.

La peau blême du Serpentard prit une couleur rosée, puis rouge de gêne.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire l'amour avec un homme.

- Tu sais quoi, je t'aime ainsi, moi.

- C'est réciproque.

- J'ai trouvé une suite à mon deuxième livre.

- Ah oui ? Le questionna Drago.

- Une ''Happily ever after'', ça serait bien non ?

- Ça serait,.....super.... Dit-il en embrassant Harry de nouveau.

Les deux garçons se collèrent, puis mirent la couverture sur leurs corps nu, puis s'endormirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Cette soirée avait été longue, mais remplie d'émotions que ni un ni l'autre aurait cru possible avec l'autre. Harry et Drago avaient un sourire réjoui aux lèvres. L'amour avait passé finalement entre eux..... Seulement, comment réagirait Bryan à cette aveux ? Le Brun avait l'intention d'aller tout révéler à celui-ci le lendemain matin. Cette journée s'annonçait pour être une journée pleins de rebondissements.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Le lendemain matin arriva très rapidement, les deux amoureux avait très peu dormi. [On se demande bien pourquoi!]. Harry esquissa un sourire endormi, les yeux papillonnant rapidement, essayant de se faire à la lumière de la pièce. Le thé sur la table basse du petit salon était sûrement très froid, le feu, étouffé. Drago s'étira de tout son long et enroula son amant de ses bras.

- Bien dormi ?

- Très bien ! Et toi ?

- Très bien, puisque je t'avais à mes côtés. Dit Harry.

- Qu'as-tu envie de manger ce matin ?

- Un petit blondinet ! Ai-je le droit ?

- N'importe quand, mais sans blague, je vais nous faire préparer le petit déjeuner. Que désires-tu ?

- Peu importe, Dray.

- D'accord.

Il prit le téléphone sur sa table de chevet et appela en cuisine. Il leur demanda de préparer un petit-déjeuner, peu importe ce que c'était. Ils répondirent affirmatif et puis il raccrocha le combiné. Harry se leva et alla à la Salle de bain. Le Brun partit l'eau afin de retirer cette couche sur son corps, de sueur qui le recouvrait dû à la nuit torride et mouvementée de la veille. Il entra sous le jet chaud, puis des mains baladeuses vinrent se frotter sur ses fesses et à sa taille. Les lèvres du Gryffondor se déchirèrent en un sourire charmeur et leurs amusements de la veille recommencèrent encore une fois.

Lorsque tout ça fut finit, Drago enfila un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche rentrée dans son pantalon. Il laissa les deux premiers boutons détachés. Il ne plaça même pas sa chevelure, préférant la laisser totalement en bataille. On avait l'impression qu'il avait passé une nuit de débauche..... et c'était le cas. Harry n'ayant pas de vêtement et faisant presque le même gabarit que Drago, il fouilla dans la commode et y trouva un jean légèrement délavé avec une chemise noire comme la nuit, également rentrée dans son pantalon et deux boutons aussi détachés. Ses cheveux d'ébène habituellement en bataille le restèrent aussi. Main dans la main, ils descendirent en direction de les cuisines afin d'aller manger un petit quelque chose avant d'aller annoncer la nouvelle, ou plutôt la mauvais nouvelle pour Bryan, à ce dernier sur le couple. Ils s'installèrent en cuisine et dégustèrent un repas de roi avant de finalement sortir de table. Alfonse, l'homme de main de Drago, croisa le jeune couple. Le blond lui demanda de préparer la voiture. Ils rentraient au Manoir Potter. Il acquiesça et se dépêcha à accourir à sa mission.

Drago fit faire un léger tour du logis expliquant les différentes armoiries du Manoir Malefoy et fit même l'arbre généalogique de la famille. La situation de profession de PDG dans la famille de Drago était très semblable à celle d'Harry. Sa famille également avait toujours été dans ce domaine, mais le brun avait d'autres envies. Publier son premier livre, devenir romancier et habiter une maison dans un coin tranquille de l'Angleterre ou même en France. Il avait même pensé aller vivre en Italie. Faire une tournée de voyage à travers le monde, malheureusement son chemin était tracé d'avance. Ils finirent leur promenade matinale et se rendirent dans l'entrée du Manoir. Ils sortirent à l'extérieur sous le regard sévère d'Albert qui semblait toujours aussi sec et sans émotion que la veille. Ils prirent place dans la limousine.

- Manoir Potter.

- Tout de suite, Mr.

La voiture démarra légèrement pour une fois. Le chemin se fit paisible et sans encombre. Les deux amants restèrent collés et discutèrent de tout et de rien en même temps. Ils se racontaient leur enfance. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant le grand Manoir de Harry qui ne semblait aucunement ravi d'être à la maison. Il soupira ce qui sourire Drago. Il avait bien remarqué ce petit soupir de désespoir.

- C'est rien, tu verras.

- Bah oui, c'est pas toi qui doit annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle à quelqu'un.

- Je serai là pour te....pour te soutenir.

- Mouais....!

Ils rentrèrent dans le Manoir, traversant le couloir principal, puis tournèrent en direction de la porte menant à la cuisine. De là, ils rencontrèrent Lyssa qui semblait étrangement contente de voir Harry et en particulier, accompagné du jeune et beau Drago Malefoy. La jeune cuisinière roula la pâte à tarte puis la mit au four avant de revenir vers Harry.

- Alors, mon p'tit Harry, que puis-je faire pour toi ? Une fringale ?

- Non, je cherchais un domestique, j'avais une question, mais personne ne semble être là, alors je suis venu te voir.

- Quelle est donc ta question ?

- Tu as vu …. Bryan ?

Elle vira les yeux vers le plafond. Harry la questionna du regard. Que voulait dire ses yeux roulés vers le ciel, qui n'était habituellement pas son genre à faire ça. Lyssa ne répondit pas de suite, le brun dû insister par un regard triste.

- Je l'ai vu.

- Et alors.... que veux dire ce regard ?

- Si tu as vraiment envie de le voir, tu devrais faire un petit tour aux écuries. Éric pourra sûrement te renseigner.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- J'aime mieux pas me mêler de tout ça.

- Lyssa.... Ce n'est pas ton genre, ces cachoteries.

- Je sais bien, mais seulement, la seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est que attends-toi à un choc, ou plutôt une surprise de sa part.

- D'accord..... Harry n'était pas très rassuré.

Il salua Lyssa qui retourna à ses fourneaux, puis suivit de Drago, ils sortirent dans la cour et marchèrent vers les écuries comme lui avait recommandé la jeune cuisinière. Ils arrivèrent finalement à la porte de la grande grange et pénétrèrent dans le paradis de l'équitation. Harry n'osa pas demander le nom d'Éric. Il entendit seulement des légers soupirs d'aise et avança vers le fond de l'étable. Prenant bien soin de ne faire aucun bruit, il regarda Drago lui faisant signe de ne pas bouger et de rester silencieux. Le brun arriva finalement dans le box tout au fond. Sur un tas de paille, Éric s'envoyait en l'air avec Bryan dans des gémissements qui semblaient plus que démonstratifs. Harry fut quelque peu contrarié. Voyant le visage aussi embarrassé de son amant, Drago accourut derrière lui et aperçu la scène, dégoûtante à son goût. Harry, traumatisé par cette vision, il toussota, alertant le couple qui se donnait du bon temps.

- Je vois que tu t'amuses bien, Bryan!!!!

- J'avoue, c'est très amusant.

- Non, mais pour qui tu te prends ?

- Et toi, aller coucher avec ce minable blondinet, m'abandonnant pas la suite.

- Au moins, lui je sais qu'il me tromperait pas avec le premier venu.

- C'est sûr puisqu'il n'est pas sur d'être homosexuel.

- Peu importe, je désire que tu quittes le Manoir Potter d'ici une heure, est-ce clair ? En plus, Éric, je ne t'empêches pas de quitter avec cette abruti.... Tu sembles apprécier sa compagnie.

- Tu n'es qu'un jeunot qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut.

- Pauvre con qui se croit si beau. Tu n'es qu'un narcissique qui veut le contrôler sur tout. Je ne suis pas une poupée. Dégage de ma vue et du Manoir. Si d'ici une heure tu n'as pas quitté, je dirai à mes gardes-du-corps de te lancer dehors à grands coups de pied dans le derrière. Et crois-moi, je n'exagère pas.

- Je te souhaite bien du sexe avec ton blondinet.

- Bah au moins, je n'ai pas eu à faire à semblant.

Bryan partit, quelque peu frustré par ces révélations faites par Harry. Ne manquait plus que faire face à Éric. Il se retourna vers le palefrenier.

- Tu ne pars pas avec lui ?

- Je n'ai aucunement envie de quitter le Manoir.

- Bien. Mais pourquoi avoir fait cela ?

- Il m'a dit ne plus te désirer et qu'il avait besoin de bon temps. Je lui ai offert ce qu'il désirait.

- La prochaine fois, offres-toi du bon temps avec ta main droite, ce serait plus sûr.

Le brun se retourna et prit la main de son amant blond et marchèrent en direction de la maison. Ils rentrèrent, Lyssa les regarda.

- Aucun commentaire.

Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Bryan avait mangé la leçon de sa vie. Harry tourna le coin et arriva nez à nez avec son Père. Il était déjà en colère, alors une altercation avec lui ne lui plairait certainement pas. Potter Senior dévisagea son fils, mais aperçu la présence du jeune Malefoy.

- Mr Malefoy.......

- ÇA SUFFIT !

Harry cria cette phrase très fort, laissant un Drago surpris et un James ébranlé. Que ce passait-il avec le jeune Gryffondor ?

____________________________________________________________________________

**Eh oui, je sais, ça été très long....... Mais le Cégep me gobe absolument**

**Tout, mais tout mon temps... alors fallait que j'écrive dans mes **

**Temps libres et mettons qu'ils ont été très brefs, mais **

**je vous publie la suite!!! **

**Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, tout dépend de l'école,**

**Mais pour l'instant, tout semble aller pour que j'aille plus de**

**temps à moi. !!!!!**

**Attends toujours vos Reviews**

**Votre Écrivaine préférée,**

**Lyllilovestory**

**-xxxxxxxx-**


	5. Règlement de compte

Règlement de compte

Harry se tenait devant son Père, les yeux le foudroyant du regard. Son regard habituellement vert émeraude très brillait et rempli de joie, était maintenant très froid et sa brillance avait disparut. Ses sourcils étaient dans une position de colère profonde. Cet événement avec Bryan, l'avait quelque peu frappé. Savoir que tout ça durait depuis un temps. Peu importe. Le blond se tenait derrière le jeune Gryffondor. Il avait lui, un regard expressif de surprise. Il n'avait jamais vu son amant dans une telle furie. Drago vint pour intervenir, ou plutôt ramener Harry à la surface, il posa sa main sur son épaule, mais il s'en dégagea d'un léger coup. Le brun fixa James qui se tenait toujours sans voix devant son fils et son ami.

- Mon fils, que signifie cette colère ?

- Cette manière d'agir envers Drago. Non, mais il est aussi jeune que moi, vous le traitez avec un respect qui n'est pas dans vos habitudes. Habituellement, à la maison, vous êtes plutôt du genre critique.

- C'est plutôt à toi de dire ça suffit. Tu vas te calmer et m'écouter.

James avait haussé le ton très rapidement se rendant compte que son fils avait pété un plomb. Il mit les mains sur les hanches de manière menaçante. Ses yeux bruns en amande dévisagèrent son propre fils ignorant cette attitude si peu noble et se mit à lui parler.

- La semaine prochaine, tu débuteras ta première journée au bureau afin d'apprendre le métier de PDG. Tu ne pourras t'y opposer. Tu n'as qu'autre choix que de te plier à mes décisions. Est-ce clair ? J'en ai assez de tes petits caprices, Harry. Cela suffit.

- Je refuse !

- Je n'en ai rien à faire de tes petites plaintes par-dessus plaintes. Tu agiras comme je te le dicterai.

- NON !

James n'aima pas cette phrase qui allait à l'encontre de ses principes. Il leva la main et vint coller une claque qui raisonna très fort, contre la joue droite d'Harry. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Les yeux émeraudes du jeune Gryffondor devinrent livides et humides, ceux de James était remplis de haine et de colère, tandis que les yeux gris de Drago étaient attristés et surpris. Son cœur s'était arrêté totalement. Comment un homme osait faire cela à son propre fils ? Puis se rappelant de la présence du jeune Malefoy, Potter Senior devint quelque peu mal à l'aise.

- Je suis désolé, Drago. Mais Harry a tendance à pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin. Il a le don de me mettre hors-de-moi. Ce n'était point voulu. Salue ton père de ma part. Veux-tu.

- Je.... je …. Je le ferai, Mr Potter.

James hocha de la tête et fixa Drago une dernière fois avant de quitter vers les escaliers pour se rendre à son bureau. Le jeune brun n'avait toujours pas dit un seul mot, toujours sous le choc de cette claque qu'il avait reçu dans le visage. Le blond vint se mettre devant afin de lui faire face. Il positionna ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et essaya de le rappeler à l'ordre. Il n'exprimait aucune émotion. Il le secoua, laissant son amant sortir de ses songes de plus en plus, revenants vers la réalité. Lorsqu'il se souvint de ce que son père venait de faire, il laissa une larme perler sur sa joue rougit encore par la tape qu'il avait reçu. Puis un seconde, pour finalement laisser sa peine sortir totalement.

- Harry, je suis là. Tout va bien.

- Non, rien ne va.... Drago... mon père a levé la main sur moi. C'est la première fois qu'il le fait. Pourquoi suis-je si stupide ? Pourquoi ai-je poussé trop loin ? J'ai le don de toujours faire le contraire de ce que mon Père veut. Je dois l'écouter, je dois lui obéir.

- Non, mon cœur. Tu n'es pas obligé. Tu fois suivre ta propre voie. Devenir écrivain, romancier, tu te souviens..... Tu es destiné à faire ce métier. C'est ta passion. Tu as de la chance. Moi, je dois suivre mon père, je suis né pour faire ce boulot. Je ne sais rien faire d'autre.

- Mais....mais.....mon Père.

- Ton Père n'auras d'autre choix que de rester silencieux. Seuls tes choix comptent. De plus, avec mon Père comme influence, cela ne peut que t'aider. T'inquiètes, tout ira bien.

Drago l'enroula de ses bras, Harry laissant sa tristesse déferler totalement sur la chemise blanc du blondinet. Les sanglots se faisaient de plus en plus puissants et il tremblait affreusement. Son ami lui proposa de se rendre à sa chambre, celui-ci acquiesça. Ils montèrent au deuxième afin d'aller dans la chambre d'Harry. Les deux allèrent s'asseoir devant la cheminée afin de se réchauffer. Les amants étaient totalement collés l'un contre l'autre. Harry pleurait toujours dans le creux du cou du jeune blond, et celui-ci lui jouait dans ses superbes cheveux noirs toujours aussi en bataille constante. Personne n'avait encore gagné. Le jeune brun finit par s'endormir contre Drago. Celui-ci se sentait dans une position quelque peu inconfortable, il se leva donc, laissant son amant s'étendre de tout son long sur le divan.

Il marcha à travers la grande pièce explorant les moindres recoins. Puis sur le coin de la table de chevet, il reconnut le Duo-Tang noir. Ce fameux Duo-Tang qui l'avait tant charmé la première fois. Le blond continua son exploration et trouva tout à côté un journal intime. Il écrivait donc. Mais se sentant pas très prêt, il ne l'ouvrit pas. Il déchira plutôt une page rapidement du journal, prit le crayon et griffonna un petit mot dessus.

Il déposa le mot sur la table basse juste devant Harry et l'embrassa sur la joue amoureusement. Il passa sa main le long de son visage, puis Drago sortit de la pièce afin de se rendre à la porte d'entrée du Manoir. En chemin, il croisa James [Le MONSTRE!]. Ses yeux amandes n'avaient pas perdu de leur éclat de fureur. Drago resta immobile devant lui, impossible de s'en débarrasser. Il marcha vers lui, le saluant d'un coup de tête.

- Mr Malefoy, vous nous quittez déjà ?

- Oui, j'ai quelques papiers à remplir pour des affaires à mon Père pour la compagnie. Je dois lui remettre ce soir.

- Où est mon fils ?

- Il est dans sa chambre, Monsieur, il dort sur le canapé de sa chambre.

- Ah...euh... d'accord. Je vais te raccompagner à la porte.

- Euh ... d'accord.

Ils se mirent en marche et ce, jusqu'à l'entrée.

- Je suis désolé pour notre.... légère altercation de tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas voulu t'effrayer.

- Ça va, Mr Potter.

- Harry a tendance à me mettre hors de moi avec ses histoires. Il désire devenir écrivain. Ce n'est pas un avenir assurée et payante.

- Mr Potter.... je crois qu'Harry est apte à faire ses choix.

- Et toi, que veux-tu devenir ?

- Je suivrais les traces de mon Père.

- Pourquoi, le fais-tu ?

- C'est l'avenir choisi par mon Père.

- Et tu le feras car ?

- Ma famille est PDG depuis plusieurs générations.

- Justement, tu connais tes devoirs. Mon fils semble vouloir vraiment me rendre fou.

- Seulement, moi, je ne connais aucun autre avenir qui se rattacherait à moi. Je ne sais pas où est réellement ma voie. Harry, lui, la connaît très bien.

Les deux arrivèrent au Hall. Drago salua l'homme de la maison et quitta le Manoir des Potter. James se retourna quelque peu fâché par les mots du jeune blond. Comment osait-il lui dicter comment son fils allait vivre ? Il grimpa les escaliers ayant l'intention d'aller en glisser un mot à Harry. Il arriva devant la pièce et ouvrit la porte, il dormait toujours. Seule une lettre quelque peu froissée était sur la table basse. James vint pour réveiller son fils, mais préféra lire la lettre. '' Je t'aime.... -xxx- ....ton Drago pour toujours.'' Qu'est-ce que cela voulait bien dire ? Après avoir conclu avec Bryan, c'était au tour du fils de son patron. Le PDG chiffonna la lettre et la lança dans le feu. Il était soudainement, très en colère. Son propre fils faisait des caresses au fils de son patron d'entreprise. Il entendrait certainement parler de lui.

Il vint pour se retourner et quitter la pièce, mais Harry s'étira et le vit. Il fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était là. James entendit bouger et se retourna vers la source des bruits. Son fils l'observait dans les yeux et le questionna du regard.

- Que faites-vous ici, Père ?

- Je devais te parler, à propos de tout à l'heure et également, à propos de ….. Autre chose. répondit-il sur un ton très sec.

- Ne vous gênez, pas. Vous ne le faites pas habituellement. Cette phrase arracha un regard noir de son Père.

- Cesses de me parler sur ce ton, mon fils. C'est moi le Père. Peu importe, si tu veux absolument aborder le sujet, je suis terriblement déçu de toi. Comment oses-tu me faire ainsi honte devant Drago, qui plus est le fils de mon Patron. Tu te crois ou, en ce monde, la hiérarchie se doit d'être respectée et tu n'as pas l'air de la comprendre. Tu seras ce que je déciderai que tu deviendras.

- Mais...

- Pas de réplique, que tu regretteras amèrement, crois-moi.

Harry baissa honteusement la tête. Son Père avait finalement eu ce qu'il désirait, le silence de la part de son fils. Puis il vit que son Père poursuivit, seulement, le ton emprunté par celui-ci était menaçant et son regard avait beaucoup changé. Il était empli de dédain et de honte. Il avait l'impression que son Père avait quelque chose de grave à lui reprocher.

- Le deuxième sujet que je voudrais aborder est plus....délicat. Pas pour toi, mais pour moi, certainement. Ce que je peux avoir honte de toi en ce moment précis. Mon propre fils, une lopette. Je savais bien que ton admiration pour les hommes s'était déjà déclaré, mais vis-à-vis Drago, je ne l'aurais point cru. J'avais finalement réussis à accepter celle avec Bryan Kinney qui était déjà limite. Mais franchement, là tu dépasses les bornes, tu embarques le pauvre Malefoy Junior dans tes manigances. Et puis quoi encore ! La prochaine fois tu lui feras danser nu dans le gymnase de l'école. Harry, tu n'as pas honte ? Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? Tu ne crois pas aller trop loin ?! Que désires-tu, tuer notre réputation ? Faire de nous des hontes ?

- Non, plutôt comment vous vous pouvez me faire ça ?! Vous êtes mon Père, un Père se doit d'accepter les décisions et les choix de leurs enfants peu importe quels qu'ils soient. Il se doit d'abstenir son jugement vis-à-vis ces décisions et plutôt orienter l'enfant vers la réussite. Ce que vous me faites est tout le contraire. Vous m'obligez à suivre des traces qui ne sont pas les miennes. Je me dois de cacher mes envies et mes désirs pour ne pas entacher le nom des Potter et maintenant, des Malefoy. Vous croyez que j'ai obligé Drago à avoir des sentiments pour moi ? Vous croyez que je peux contrôler ça ? Un garçon avec autant d'influence pourrait, s'il le voulait, se défaire de tout ça ! Si vous le croyez, vous vous trompez entièrement.

L'homme était totalement désarçonné. Harry était devenu tout aussi menaçant que son Père. Il s'était levé et se tenait maintenant debout, les poings sur les hanches et fier devant son Père qui lui, ne semblait plus aussi sûr. Ils se fusillèrent du regard, rendant l'atmosphère froide et très inconfortable pour les deux opposants. Le brun finit par poursuivre sa défense vis-à-vis ce sujet, dit délicat par son Père.

- Peu importe ce que vous choisirez pour moi. Mon destin est déjà tracé. Je ne finirai pas comme PDG d'entreprise qui a été gâché pourri par son paternel et je n'obligerai pas mon fils à suivre mes pas !

- C'est totalement absurde. Pourquoi vouloir gâcher l'avenir que je t'ai organisé ?

- Je veux devenir romancier, auteur ! Je me fous de savoir comment diriger une entreprise. Je ne suis pas fait pour ce boulot.

- Mais, tu ne peux pas me faire ça.

- Pourquoi ça ? Ne venez pas me dire qu'être devenu PDG D'entreprise était ce que vous désiriez le plus lorsque vous étiez jeune. Grand-père Perceval n'était pas du tout du genre à ce laisser rabaisser.

- …...... T'as raison, mon fils ..... souffla le Père de manière lasse, s'abandonna totalement à la phrase que venait de lui dire son propre fils. Une roche venait d'être lancée et c'était James qui l'avait reçu en pleine face.

- Comment ai-je raison ?

- Pour ce qui est de mon Père. Je ne voulais pas finir PDG. Je voulais devenir historien. Eh oui, il est difficile de le croire, hein ?

- Beaucoup. Comment pouvons-nous passer d'historien à PDG ?

- Mon Père était très contrôleur. Une moindre offense était immédiatement contrôlée par une colère noire et un avertissement de la part de Perceval. Je désirais parcourir le monde et apprendre le passé de cette magnifique planète. Malheureusement, mon géniteur ne le voyait pas ainsi. L'Histoire était pour les nuls, les grands se devaient de faire les grands boulot et ils devaient vivre dans les grandes maisons... Tu vois le genre ? Je me suis donc plié à ça décision.

- Pourquoi alors faire la même chose avec moi ? Je désire pouvoir choisir moi-même ma destinée.

- J'étais tellement jaloux et fâché du fait que je n'avais pas eu ce plaisir de choisir moi-même que cela m'a entraîné à tout vouloir contrôler. J'en suis désolé, fils. Veux-tu me pardonner de ces multiples erreurs.

- Mais, seul toi, peux contrôler votre destin, Père. J'ai de la misère à vous en pardonner, mais mon cœur me dit que je le dois. J'écouterai mon cœur, alors. Je vous pardonne, Père. Seulement, cessez de me dire quoi faire. Je sais par où je dois passer et aller pour vivre. Rien ne me dit que je ne serai pas un grand écrivain.

- Je l'ai appris, malheureusement, beaucoup trop tard et par une leçon de la part de mon unique fils.

Harry et son Père perdirent leur regard menaçant et allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé. Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant environ une heure. Comment en si peu de temps, tout avait changé ? Le Gryffondor avait réussis à combattre les idéaux de son Père afin de se libérer d'une prison qui n'était pas la sienne. C'était plutôt celle de son propre Père. L'atmosphère avait perdu sa froideur et s'était finalement détendu pour rendre tout ça harmonieux. Mais James semblait encore très réticent, il acceptait qu'Harry puisse choisir son destin, mais son homosexualité, c'était autre chose. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son fils aimait les hommes. C'était tellement insensé. De plus, ainsi, il pourrait dire adieu à des héritiers et à une longue lignée qui se continuerait pendant des siècles. Le Père finit par se lever et se diriger vers la porte de la chambre.

- Père, je vous remercie d'enfin entendre mes raisons et de les accepter.

- Je dois dire qu'il m'est encore dur de savoir que je n'aurai jamais d'héritier à ma suite.

- Je suis sûr que vous trouverez quelqu'un à prendre votre place. Vous êtes un homme rationnel, vous trouverez quelqu'un. En ce monde, tant de gens recherchent à devenir Héritier d'une si grande entreprise.

- Peut-être, mon fils.

Le Père se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder son fils, puis quitta la pièce sans même lui dire au revoir. Il devait trouve tout ces choses très difficiles à assimiler. Harry fixa son père quitter sa chambre. Il était heureux de voir que son père essayait de le comprendre. Serait-il de même pour sa mère ? Elle non plus ne semblait pas vouloir entendre parler de son homosexualité. Avoir des parents aussi fermés d'esprit était vraiment difficile à vivre. Le jeune Gryffondor était tout de même très content de savoir que son Père le laissait finalement suivre sa voie. Vivre sa vie en tant que romancier, se faire connaître et vivre de sa passion. De plus, avec son amant qu'il chérirait longtemps. Drago semblait le vouloir autant que lui, le désirait. À bien y repenser, il se souvint que quelques heures plus tôt, son jeune blondinet était avec lui. Où était-il maintenant ? Il ne lui avait même pas dit ou il était. Ses yeux bruns furent inquiets. Peut-être son Père l'avait-il croisé avant qu'il quitte le Manoir Potter ? Il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le bureau de son paternel, à son plus grand déplaisir. Il frappa contre la porte de bois. Une voix se fit entendre lui disant que la personne pouvait entrer. Harry ne se laissa pas prier, il poussa la porte et pénétra dans l'immense pièce sombre. Son Père était assis au fond de la pièce, celui-ci releva la tête.

- Notre petite discussion ne t'a pas satisfait entièrement, Harry ?

- Euh, oui… Je n'ai rien à redire. Seulement, je voulais savoir si Drago ne t'avait pas dit où il s'en allait… Je croyais qu'il m'aurait laissé un mot quelconque…

- Il retournait chez lui. Je l'ai croisé avant son départ. Il s'en allait remplir des papiers pour son Père à propos de l'entreprise de ce dernier.

- N'a-t-il pas laissé son numéro ?

- Je crois que oui, seulement, c'était sur le petit bout de papier que j'ai jeté dans le feu par… frustration.

- Parfait... Je le rejoins comment moi ?!

- Appelle chez lui, ils te donneront la ligne.

- D'accord.

Il ne dit même pas au revoir à son Père. Il s'empressa plutôt d'aller téléphoner à son bel amant. Ce qu'il avait hâte de tout lui raconter de sa discussion avec son Père. Quelque chose qui le libérait enfin. Un fardeau qui venait maintenant de tomber sur le sol le laissant respirer librement. Harry arriva à sa chambre et prit son téléphone cellulaire qui traînait dans sa poche de manteau. Il tapa son numéro sur le clavier du téléphone portable. Cela ce mit à sonner. Il tapotait du pied, trouvant ça très long. Il s'impatientait que ça ne répond pas chez lui. Puis une voix se fit entendre.

_** - Manoir Malefoy, Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? **_

- Bonjour, j'aimerais parler à Drago.

_** - Qui le demande ? **_

- Harry Potter.

_** - Tout de suite, Mr Potter. **_

Une chanson d'ascenseur totalement endormante commença à jouer dans le combiné. Super, il l'endormirait avant qu'il puisse parler à son amant. Au bout de quelques minutes de cette chanson très mauvaise, un petit bonjour endormit se fit entendre.

_** - Bonjour, Harry. Comment vas-tu ? **_

- Très bien et toi ?

_** - Je vais bien, merci. Mais toi, tu sembles très heureux. **_

- Heureux ? Je ne sais même pas si c'est le bon mot à employé.

_** - Pourquoi cela ? **_

- Mon Père me fiche la paix.

_** - Comment ? **_

- Il m'a dit que j'étais libre de mon propre destin et qu'il ne se mêlerait plus de mes affaires.

_** - Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis? **_

- Je crois que j'ai été un peu dur avec lui, mais cela à porter fruit, à bien le voir.

_** - Je suis ravi pour toi. **_

- Reviendras-tu ce soir ?

_** - N'as-tu pas lu mon mot ? **_

- Mon Père l'a jeté au feu avant que je puisse le lire.

_** - Je passerai te voir ce soir. Pour l'instant, je dois vaquer à mes occupations exigées par mon Père. **_

- Certainement, je te laisse. Je t'aime et on se voit ce soir.

_** - Bien sûr, mon cœur. Je t'aime également. **_

- Bye.

_** - Bye. **_

Harry raccrocha, d'un air toujours aussi joyeux. Il pourrait maintenant poursuivre ce qu'il avait entreprit. Écrire son bouquin. Il irait même de suite le continuer. Le jeune brun alla s'asseoir à sa table à écrire et ouvrit son ordinateur portatif. La vie était tellement plus facile avec la technologie. Le jeune Gryffondor ouvrit son dossier et continua de rédiger son livre.

. . . . . . . . .

Drago était dans le bureau des Maîtres qui était en fait le bureau de son paternel. Il tapait à l'ordinateur les derniers chiffres qui avaient été recueilli par son Père. Puis lorsqu'il eut fini, il remplit les papiers de l'industrie. Le blondinet les signa et puis les brocha ensemble. Le travail était maintenant terminé. C'était enfin ce qu'il avait prévu. Il baissa la tête vers sa montre. Celle-ci annonçait trois heures quinze. Il était dans l'heure s'il voulait voir Harry le plus tôt que cela serait possible. Il mit les papiers dans le panier identifié au nom de l'entreprise. Son Père serait content et il pourrait revoir son amant. Mais lorsqu'il sortit du bureau, la voix de son paternel se fit entendre.

- Où comptes-tu aller ainsi ?

- J'allais chez Harry, Père.

- Les papiers ont-ils été remplis ?

- J'ai rentré les chiffres dans l'ordinateur, j'ai rempli les papiers ainsi que signé. Lorsque j'ai eu tout terminé, je les ai mit dans la boîte comme toujours.

- Félicitation, Drago. Tu deviendras un grand PDG ainsi. Tu me rends fier et tu ne cesses de me démontrer ta dévotion envers moi. J'apprécie.

- Je ferai tout pour être à la hauteur, Père.

- Je l'espère. Si tu veux faire parti de la descendance digne d'un Malefoy, il faut que tu te donnes cœur et âme à ton travail.

- C'est pourquoi, j'ai fait ce qui était demandé, Père.

- Bien. Alors, tu peux quitter maintenant.

- Je vous remercie, Père.

Dans un petit geste de tête, Drago parti en direction de sa chambre. Il allait se changer un peu, puis là, il irait chez Harry. Être éloigné aussi longtemps de son amant, était un peu insupportable. C'est comme s'il en était devenu accro. Comme s'il ne pouvait être loin trop longtemps. Sinon, le sevrage se faisait sentir. Il s'empressa de mettre un pantalon et un chemisier propre. Il plaça tant bien que mal sa longue chevelure et prit son manteau avant de se rendre dans le portique. Mais cette fois, il ne demanderait pas à un chauffeur de l'emmener chez Harry. Il irait par ses propres moyens. Son Père lui avait offert une voiture pour ses 17 ans et il irait chez son amant ainsi. Dans son manteau, il prit les clés et pesa sur un bouton qui laissa un léger bruit sortir. Il venait de débarrer les portes de sa caisse. C'était une magnifique Skyline GT-R de l'année. Une voiture provenant du Japon. Une très belle voiture à laquelle il fallait faire très attention. Drago embarqua dans l'auto et démarra en trombe pour finalement partir en direction de chez Harry. Il ne tarderait pas à arriver. Le jeune Blondinet mit moins de dix minutes pour arriver devant le Manoir Potter. Il stationna sa voiture devant chez eux et en débarqua pour finalement aller frapper à la porte. Ce fut Harry qui vint ouvrir.

- Tu as fait vite !

- Je suis venu en voiture, seul.

- Tu as ta propre bagnole ?

- Oui, tu veux la voir ?

- Oui.

- Viens.

Il lui pointa du doigt.

- C'est celle-là.

- Wow, tu sais, tu as une sacré belle voiture.

- Rien n'est trop beau pour mon Père.

- Je vois ça.

- Mon Père et le fric.

Cela arracha un rire moqueur de la part d'Harry, il comprenait entièrement ce qu'il voulait dire. Il vivait dans le même monde. Celui de la luxure et la supériorité. C'était assez désopilant. Le jeune homme brun le regarda.

- Alors, tu veux entrer ?

- Ouais…

- Tu veux aussi rester à la maison cette nuit ? Demanda Harry, quelque peu gêné.

- Euh… Oui… Pourquoi pas… Ça ne dérangera pas ton Père ?

- Pas du tout. N'importe quoi pour pas que je lui gueule dessus.

- Très drôle.

Harry se rapprocha de Drago, leur torse l'un contre l'autre, leurs lèvres se rapprochant de plus en plus. Puis il l'embrassa. Un baiser long et passionné. Ils se retournèrent et entèrent dans la maison, main dans la main.

- Tu veux faire quoi, ce soir ?

- Je l'ignore… Dit Harry.

- Ah…

- T'as une idée quelconque ?

- Oui. Je me disais que nous pourrions nous rendre au lac et se faire un bain de minuit, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Et si on se faisait prendre ?

- Pourquoi on se ferait prendre ?

- D'accord, pourquoi pas…

- Génial.

Drago esquissa un sourire très ravi. Il pourrait enfin profiter d'un moment paisible et seul avec lui. Ce serait enfin différent pour la journée. C'était très long et ennuyant. Alors il profiterait à embrasser Harry et échanger leur chaleur afin de vivre ensemble. Leur amour semblait ne pouvoir survivre sans moment seul avec lui. Tout le monde semblait prêt à vouloir les séparer. Ils montèrent à la chambre d'Harry. Drago alla se laisser choir sur le divan de manière aguicheur. Cela attira immédiatement le brun à venir se coller contre lui. Les baisers se firent de plus en plus langoureux. Les mains du blondinet commencèrent à venir explorer son corps, puis sous son chandail. Mais Harry mit ses mains sur celles de Drago.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Pas avec mes parents dans les parages.

- Alors, je patienterai jusqu'à ce soir. Dit Drago de manière séducteur.

- On verra bien si tu y arriveras.

- Tu verras, on ne me refuse rien…

- Peut-être serais-je le premier ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr de cela moi !

Drago commença à chatouiller Harry qui se mit à le faire lui aussi. C'était une guerre des chatouilles. C'était même assez marrant. Les deux avaient l'air de deux gamins qui s'amusaient, mais qui vivaient à l'âge de 5 ans. Mais pour une fois, ils avaient du plaisir sans que rien ne vienne les déranger. Puis au bout de cinq minutes, ils cessèrent leur amusement. Ils riaient tellement fort que c'était sûr que tout le Manoir les entendait. Le blondinet fixa son amant.

- Tu crois que nous pourrons vivre ensemble ?

- Je le crois, oui. Pourquoi me poser une telle question ?

- Tu veux devenir écrivain, tandis que moi, je serai PDG d'entreprise. Imagine si nos parents nous refusent le fait d'être ensemble.

- Je laisserai personne nous séparer, crois-moi. Je suis dingue de toi Drago. J'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour, je pourrais être réellement amoureux de quelqu'un. En particulier, d'un homme. Les relations homosexuelles ne sont pas réellement bien vues en ce monde. Malheureusement. Tant de gens veulent se montrer, mais les préjugés les en empêchent. Mais nous, nous nous ne laisserons pas écraser par ça, nous sommes plus forts. Je t'aime et je ne te laisserai jamais partir pour ce genre de raison.

Drago était sous l'émotion, sous le charme totalement. C'était une déclaration des plus charmantes. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une telle déclaration lui viendrait de la part d'un homme. C'était assez étrange, mais très magnifique.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un, encore moins un homme, me ferait une telle déclaration.

- Si tu n'aimes pas, dis-le moi.

- Non, pas du tout, ce n'est que je suis sous le charme, c'est tout.

- Ah… Bafouilla Harry.

- T'inquiètes, mon ange, c'était parfait.

- Je l'espère…

Drago se pencha et alla s'emparer des douces lèvres de son Harry. L'heure continuait à tourner et ils ne se décollèrent pas. Puis lorsque le jeune Gryffondor regarda l'horloge, il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà 21h00. Le jeune brun lui montra l'heure en pointant l'horloge. Le blondinet releva la tête en fixant ce qui lui pointait.

- Nous devrions y aller.

- Comment allons-nous faire ?

- Nous allons passer par la porte. Ricana Drago.

- Arrêtes de rire. Sans blague, par où.

- Fermes les lumières, comme si nous allions dormir. Puis prend tes choses, on va y aller.

- D'accord.

Harry s'enleva, sous un grognement presque de frustration de la part du petit blond. Il aimait bien cette proximité entre eux. Puis il fixa son amant, préparer ses choses. Drago ne bougea pas jusqu'à son bel amour lui dit qu'il était prêt. Il acquiesça et releva la tête. Il se leva et le prit par la main. Au contraire des pensées d'Harry, ils traversèrent le Manoir sans problème. Ils arrivèrent à la porte arrière et sortirent aussi facilement. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'écurie, puis prirent des montures pour finalement se rendre au Lac. Cela ne prit que dix minutes avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Drago attacha sa monture à un tronc, puis se dévêtit pour finalement sauter à l'eau, sous les regards d'Harry. Mais le brun ne fit pas de même. Il attacha sa monture à l'arbre, puis regarda le blond au loin.

- Alors, tu viens ? Dit Drago

- Euh, eh bien… je ne…

- Ne fait pas ta chochotte, Ryry.

- Je ne suis pas une chochotte.

- Tu en dégages un autre avis ! Crois-moi…

- D'accord, je viens.

- Yeah ! Il était temps, je commence à m'ennuyer seul, moi.

Harry grimaça nerveusement à cette réponse qui fut dite par Drago. Cela le rendait bien anxieux de devoir se dénudé ainsi devant son amant. Seulement, la nuit les dissimulait totalement. Après cinq minutes de niaisage, il finit par retirer l'intégralité de ses vêtements. Les yeux gris de Drago le détaillèrent, malgré le fait qu'il ne voyait pas grand chose.

- Wow, un corps d'Apollon, Ry.

- Arrête, tu n'es pas drôle du tout.

- Oh, si on ne peut plus rire.

Le brun embarqua dans l'eau frissonnant légèrement avec ce contact. Drago ne tarda pas à le rejoindre rapidement. Ses bras entourèrent son corps. Leurs corps se frottant l'un contre l'autre. Une chaleur s'était installée entre les deux. Les lèvres s'entrechoquèrent, leurs mains s'explorèrent. L'atmosphère avait totalement changé. L'amour était au rendez-vous. L'échange y était aussi. C'était un moment parfait. Seulement, ce ne fut que totalement de l'exploration. Ni un ni l'autre n'était encore prêt à vivre l'amour au physique. Ils ne semblaient pas prêts à démontrer physiquement. Ils voulaient seulement se montrer qu'ils s'aimaient réellement. Drago cessa le baiser et ancra son regard orageux dans celui de jade d'Harry.

- Je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- De ne pas aller plus loin.

- Ce n'est pas grave Drago, je comprends que tu ne sois pas prêt. Tu viens d'entrer dans mon monde. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu fais tous les jours.

- C'est que… j'ai déjà essayé… et cela m'a… choqué.

- Déjà essayé ? Le questionna Harry, fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu sais, le jour où je t'ai rapporté ton Duo-Tang, la deuxième fois ? Eh bien, je me suis laissé séduire par… Éric… Le palefrenier…

- Tu as couché avec lui ? Se fâcha Harry.

- Non ! Jamais de la vie…

- Alors, qu'as-tu fait ?!

- Je n'ai seulement que fait les préliminaires… Mais crois-moi, je n'ai pas voulu aller plus loin pour toi.

- Pour moi ?

- Je croyais t'avoir perdu à tout jamais… Ce jour-là. Je t'avais vu couché avec Bryan au Lac… La jalousie s'est emparée de moi comme jamais… C'était comme si je ne me contrôlais plus. C'était assez déstabilisant.

- Je sais ce que c'est. Ce fut la même chose avec moi et Bryan.

- J'aimerais éviter de parler de lui.

- Je suis d'accord.

- Dis-moi que tu ne m'en veux pas.

- Je ne t'en veux pas.

- Réellement ?

- Je comprends par quoi tu es passé. Ce fut pareil pour moi, c'est pour ça que je ne dis rien.

- Je suis content de te l'avoir dis.

- Je le suis aussi.

- Si nous rentrions ?

- Oui, je crois qu'une nuit de sommeil ne me ferait pas de tort.

Drago acquiesça d'un coup de tête et alla se revêtir. Aussitôt suivit d'Harry qui fit de même. Ils chevauchèrent leurs montures et rentrèrent au Manoir. Lorsqu'ils montèrent à la chambre d'Harry. Ils se laissèrent tomber dans le lit et s'endormir l'un contre l'autre. Cela ne prit pas de temps, l'un contre l'autre ce fut l'âme parfait. Malgré le fait que la journée avait été plutôt longue, elle s'était tout de même très bien terminée. Les deux amants dormaient paisiblement. Même si Potter Senior n'approuvait toujours pas la relation avec Drago qu'avait son fils, Harry semblait tout de même heureux de sa situation actuelle. Il pouvait tout de même partager sa vie avec l'homme dont il était totalement tombé amoureux. C'était l'amour parfait et sans aucune faille.

* * *

Le lendemain à leur réveil, Drago papillonna des yeux et vit qu'Harry le regardait en souriant bêtement. Le blondinet lui rendit son petit sourire matinal. C'était assez épeurant de se réveiller dans une telle situation le matin avec quelqu'un qui vous fixait intensément sans cesse. Le brun passa une main sur la joue de son amant.

- Alors bien dormi ?

- Très bien et toi ?

- Même chose.

- Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

- Je ne sais pas et toi ?

- Je me disais, vu que c'était Samedi, nous pourrions aller se promener sur les rives de Londres. C'est super beau là-bas. Ça te dit ?

- Oui… ce serait bien.

- Génial, de plus, vu que j'ai ma voiture, ce sera plus simple ainsi.

- Certainement.

Harry s'étira de tout son long.

- Mais avant, allons manger. Il est sûr que Lyssa nous a préparé un festin.

- Elle ne sait même pas que je suis là.

- Oh que oui.

- Comment a-t-elle fait ?

- Je lui ai dit hier dans la journée….

- Tu savais que j'allais accepter de coucher ici ?

- Ouep !

Drago laissa un rire sortir d'entre ses lèvres. Harry ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Il ne refusa pas, il y répondit même. Puis au bout de cinq minutes, le Gryffondor finit par se lever, aussitôt suivit par le jeune Serpentard. Ils sortirent de la chambre et marchèrent jusqu'aux cuisines. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils furent accueillis par un sourire ravi de la part de Lyssa. Elle semblait bien contente de les voir.

- Bonjour, Lyssa.

- Bonjour, Ry.

- On mange quoi ce matin ?

- Des crêpes. J'ai fais également des fruits, des rôties, des petites patates rissolés et du jambon. J'espère que cela satisfera votre estomac.

- T'inquiètes, cela est parfait, Lyssa.

- J'espère, sinon, tu te feras à manger tout seul, la prochaine fois.

Harry esquissa un sourire moqueur, mais n'osa pas continuer à parler. Il s'assit plutôt sur une chaise, Drago à sa gauche et se servit une assiette. Le blondinet fit de même et ils dégustèrent le repas de Roi qui se présentait à eux. C'était délicieux aux yeux du petit brun. C'était incroyable bon pour Drago. Même sa cuisinière n'arrivait pas à la hauteur de Lyssa. Il en était même surpris car son père lui avait toujours dit qu'il avait les meilleurs employés de tout l'Angleterre.

- C'est délicieux, Mademoiselle. Dit Drago.

- Je vous remercie, Mr Malefoy.

- Appelez-moi Drago, merci.

- Cesse de faire le liche-cul, Dray.

Drago envoya une claque derrière la tête d'Harry qui éclata de rire.

- C'était une blague.

- Jaloux, Ry ? Le questionna Lyssa.

- Pas du tout. Marmonna Harry, quelque peu gêné.

- Mouais, si tu le dis… Dit Drago.

- Je le dis, justement.

- Je n'ai rien contre…

Une grimace sortit de la bouche d'Harry. Drago attrapa la langue de ce dernier.

- Pas de ça avec moi, Ry, compris… Tu m'auras pas…

- Toujours aussi contrôleur, Dray.

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point. Mais faire des grimaces n'est pas esthétique du tout.

Harry se mit à rire, mais ne put s'en empêcher. Puis au bout de trente minutes, ils finirent de déguster le petit-déjeuner. Ce fut succulent, mais bon. Il fallait partir. Nos deux jeunes gens avaient une journée chargée. Drago ramassa ses clés, Harry s'habilla rapidement.

- T'as un corps de Dieu, Ry.

- Le tien est mieux que le mien. J'ai eu droit de le savourer à vue d'œil hier soir.

- Tu n'auras pas encore cette chance si tu ne te dépêches pas tout de suite. Nous devons quitter.

- J'ai fini.

- Bon, allons-nous-en.

Drago se leva et Harry le suivit. Ils arrivèrent dehors, puis le blondinet débarra les portes de sa voiture. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de baver devant la Skyline GT-R [Eh oui, c'est la voiture de mes rêves !]. Elle était magnifique, fallait l'avouer. Ils prirent place dans la voiture et Drago démarra en trombe. Était-ce pour impressionner Harry ? Peut-être, mais le jeune Serpentard avait déjà une conduite dangereuse. Alors c'était un peu des deux ça c'était sûr. La voiture traversa le quartier riche de Londres. Les maisons étaient immenses et impressionnantes. Seulement, le Manoir Malefoy n'était pas à comparer. C'était la plus grosse baraque de tout Londres. Ils finirent par arriver en ville. Là, Harry fut content de voir autre chose que les luxueuses maisons de Londres. Cela lui redonnait un petit côté plus pauvre, mais surtout plus actif. Cela, il en était bien content. Drago vit le sourire et les yeux pétillant de son amant sur son visage. Il esquissa lui-même un sourire, ravi de savoir qu'Harry était aussi content d'être là. S'il pouvait lui montrer une autre parcelle que le côté richissime de Londres, cela lui ferait entièrement plaisir. Ses yeux gris se retournèrent vers devant lorsqu'il vit un parking, celui pour la rive de la mer. C'était une superbe vue. Drago s'y stationna et arrêta le moteur. Sa tête se tourna vers Harry.

- Alors, prêt à voir autre chose que la luxure ?

- Certainement.

Ils sortirent de la voiture. Drago s'approcha de son amant et lui montra sa main. Harry fut surpris de ce geste. Il la prit volontiers, il n'allait pas refuser un aussi beau geste. Ils marchèrent sur la pelouse jusqu'à la plage. C'était beau. Drago commença lui parler de plusieurs légendes qui entouraient le phare de Londres et ses rivages. Le brun ne faisait que l'écouter tellement il le trouvait intéressant. Cela ne dura pas loin d'une grosse demi-heure.

- Que veux-tu faire ?

- Je l'ignore… Aller faire du shopping, qu'en dis-tu ?

- C'est intéressant.

Drago marcha vers les boutiques. Ils longèrent les rues de Londres. Des murs en vieille brique et roche. Le sol n'était pas fait d'asphalte, mais de briques grises usées par le temps. C'était ancien, mais très beau. Ça lui donnait un côté vieillot, mais les rénovations faites avec le temps avait tout transformé en le mélangeant avec un côté plus moderne. Ce mélange des deux styles était super. Ça ne pourrait pas être mieux décoré. Plusieurs petites boutiques et restaurants étaient disposés le long des rues. Lorsqu'ils tournèrent dans une petite ruelle, des jeunes gens se posèrent devant eux. Drago les regarda, ne disant pas un mot. Des adolescents qui semblaient s'approcher de plus en plus d'eux. Puis à bien les regarder, Dray était sûr de les avoir déjà vu au Lycée Poudlard. Un rire cynique sortit de la bouche de celui qui semblait être le Chef.

- Eh bien, eh bien. Qui aurait cru que Malefoy était une lopette. C'est assez surprenant puisque toutes les nanas semblent attirées par toi comme un aimant.

- Zachary Smith, la jalousie est un bien vilain défaut. Dit Drago, le reconnaissant.

- Ta gueule, Malefoy. Je ne suis pas jaloux, mais je suis maintenant, plutôt fier de pouvoir avouer à tous que Monsieur le Prince de Serpentard est un fifi qui fréquente un mec.

- Peu importe. Je suis fier d'aimer Harry.

- Alors ton copain, c'est ce nouveau mec, Harry Potter. C'est drôle, mais tu as déjà établie ta relation de petit gay, Potter. Mais que tu sois avec Malefoy, c'est vraiment très drôle. Marrant, même.

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire ? Zachary ?

- Me faire ? Je déteste les gays. Moi, c'est les nanas qui m'attirent.

La gang de Smith se déplaça et les entoura.

- Nous nous sommes juré de débarrasser Londres des lopettes et vous êtes sur notre liste, maintenant.

- Je te conseil de ne pas me toucher, Smith, ou tu le regretteras.

- Ton papa va me blesser.

- Oh… pas juste mon père, crois-moi. J'ai beaucoup de contact…. Tu sais.

Il était vrai que Zach craignait des redevances qui viendraient après cet après-midi.

- Hey, Poulette. Pour aujourd'hui… Ça me va… Je suis plutôt généreux, mais si vous vous montrez encore ainsi au Lycée, je vais vous montrer l'avenir des gays en ce monde.

C'était plutôt la peur qui le faisait fuir. Il n'oserait jamais lever la main sur un Malefoy, car son père était l'employé de Lucius et ce dernier avait énormément de pouvoir. Zach remballa ses affaires et quitta avec sa troupe de chien derrière lui.

- Pourquoi t'en veut-il autant ?

- Une histoire du passé.

- Et, quelle est cette histoire ?

- Sa petite-amie. Elle aimait mieux Apollon comme moi, qu'un con comme Zach… J'ai fini avec elle et elle l'a quitté pour moi… Il m'en veut encore.

- Mais qui peut résister à un Dieu grec comme toi ?

- Personne justement.

Harry se leva sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.

- Allons manger maintenant.

- D'accord Ry.

Ils sortirent de la ruelle et se rendirent chez dans un petit resto tranquille. Le Bayley's Café. Il allait manger un petit quelque chose. Harry avait encore fin. Pourtant, ils s'étaient rassasiés pendant le petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils allèrent s'asseoir à la table du fond. Puis un homme vint les servir. Mais quelqu'un à qui ils ne s'attendaient pas.

- Eh bien, Ryry, je n'aurais jamais cru te revoir un jour. Malefoy. Ravi de te voir.

- Kinney ? Tu n'étais pas retourné dans ton trou ?

- Je me suis dis que j'avais des choses à faire et ce boulot m'a été offert.

- Ah. Dit Drago, quelque peu frustré de sa présence encore dans leur vie.

Harry non plus ne semblait pas du tout ravi.

- Alors, que voulez-vous manger ? leur demanda-t-il avec un sourire très moqueur et vicieux sur son visage.


End file.
